La princesa es un delincuente
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Tsunahime entro a la reconocida escuela privada. Ella puede ser una hermosa chica, pero ella no es una princesa porque ella es toda una delincuente, mal hablada que hace enojar a su director de poca paciencia.
1. Cambio de identidad

No me pertenece KHR

Empezando un nuevo fic, espero que le guste ^^

* * *

Nana soltó un suspiro soñador, mientras admiraba la falda color caqui. Su sueño se hizo realidad, bailo alrededor de la sala sosteniendo el uniforme de su hija, era tan jodidamente feliz, que no noto cuando su hijo mayor entro en la casa. Su hijo, le dio una mirada desinteresada, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Su madre, como siempre perdida en su mundano país de sueños, que le provocaba ganas de vomitar, quería a su madre, y porque la quería prefería que se mantuviera lejos. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse, por eso después de todo, para su madre solo existía su hermana.

Dejo caer su bolso, en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, y se echo en la cama, buscando sus audífonos enredados entre las sabanas. Era un día, como cualquier, con batallas entre el Dragón azul del este, que reclama el territorio del Dragón rojo; y como era de costumbre, lo batió hasta la pulpa. No sabe desde cuándo, empezó ser un jefe de pandillas, lo único que si sabía era que todos lo respetaban, como el jefe del Dragón rojo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la música.

Tsunahime, entro a su casa, cuando miro a su madre sentada en el sofá. Ella con rapidez, se limpió la tierra de su falda, y puso en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que podía dar.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Nana de un brinco, se puso de pie y junto las manos, miro a su hija. Dándole a Tsunahime, un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, conocía esa sonrisa boba ¡oh que si la conocía! Algo realmente malo le pasaría.

— ¡Mira Tsu-chan! Llego el uniforme de tu nueva escuela ¿No es genial?

Tsunahime mentalmente grito que por supuesto que no era genial, eso era una mierda, porque le arruinaba sus planes.

—Estoy tan feliz mamá, no aguanto las ganas de ir. —dijo forzando su sonrisa, como el Guasón.

Su madre ignoro la clara mueca de su hija, estirando más su sonrisa —Tsu-chan asistirá al mismo colegio de mamá, donde conoció a papá y tuvieron una historia de amor. — junto sus manos, como si estuviera rezando —.Mi Tsu-chan, tendrá una historia de amor también.

Tsunahime, sintió las náuseas llegar a su garganta, su madre era demasiado acaramelada, como una manzana acaramelada.

—Estoy ansiosa también mamá. —tomo el uniforme, como si estuviera tocando alguna clase de peste —Voy a ir donde Tsuna-kun para contarle la maravillosa noticia.

Su madre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No encontraba razón, compartir tan maravillosa noticia con su hijo delincuente, sonriendo le dio un adiós con la mano y se marchó a la cocina para preparar la cena, haría algo delicioso para festejar.

Era justo y necesario celebrar, después de haber ahorrado casi toda su vida, para poder enviar a su hija al prestigio colegio privado ubicado en las profundidades del busque de Namimori, donde ella asistió cuando era una adolescente, donde conoció a su esposo que se encuentra desaparecido en algún país ártico.

Tsunahime, toco tres veces la puerta de su hermano, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta encontrándose a la vista a Tsunayoshi dormitando. Ella entro, cerrando la puerta tras ella, sonrió con cariño, acercándose ágilmente apretó la nariz de su hermano, y luego esquivo el golpe que iba directo a su cara. Hizo un mohín, como su hermano pudo confundirla con algún bastardo que busca pelea.

—Tsu-chan ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? algún día no serás capaz de esquivar mis golpes. —reprendió.

Ignoro su regaño, y dejó caer en el suelo, sentada con la espalda recta —Mira Tsuna-kun.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Mi nuevo uniforme. —suspiro —Mamá lo logro.

—Oh… así que eso era lo que pasaba, cuando regrese. —comento distraído.

Le arrebato el uniformé de las manos a su hermana, y mirando minuciosamente el dio un bufido — ¿Esto es una falda? Esto es tan corto, que si te agachas se te vera hasta el dios nuestro.

Tsunahime se rio con buen humor, mirando a su hermano mirar con horror la falda del uniforme. Tsuna abrió sus ojos, como si hubiera encontrado la gallina de huevos de oro.

— ¡Mamá uso este trozo de tela! Seguro papá vio algo interesante.

—Tsuna-kun ¡pervertido, pervertido! —dijo despavorida su hermana.

Se quedaron, en silencio por un momento viendo la pequeña falda. Se miraron uno al otro, y las risas estallo en la habitación, fue hilarante imaginar a su madre con algo tan corto.

Ambos gemelos se enjuagaron las lágrimas. Tsunahime, se arrastró hasta donde su hermano y colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano, lo miro con sus grandes ojos color caramelos. Tsuna se tensó, su cabeza pateo una voz diciendo que huyera.

—Sea lo que sea, es un no. —dijo Tsuna.

Su hermana hizo un puchero, murmurando algo.

—Tsunayoshi-niisama, sabes que te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero, pero aun así es un no.

Tsunahime se arrastró más cerca de su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente. Oculto su rostro en el estómago de su hermano mayor.

—Bien, bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Tsunahime sonrió triunfante, alejándose del cuerpo cálido de su hermano, se puso seria.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño más grande? —Tsuna asintió —.Mi sueño no se hará realidad, si voy a esa escuela.

—Solo debes decirle a mamá que no quieres ir. —su hermana negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es imposible. —miro a Tsuna a los ojos, quería que su hermano se diera cuenta, que ella estaba siendo sincera —Hace un mes fui hacer un examen en Tokio, para obtener una beca de deporte, unos días atrás me llegaron los resultados. —se quedó callada, esperando que su hermano mayor absorbiera toda la información.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Me aceptaron! ¿No eres feliz por tu hermana? —Tsuna sonrió, por supuesto que era feliz por su hermana —.El problema es… me tengo que ir a la residencia de la escuela si quiero la beca.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, ahí está el detalle. Le dio a su hermana una mirada inquisitiva.

—Tsunayoshi-niisama. —comenzó a decir con tono muy serio —.Necesito que vayas en mi lugar a St Claire. —su hermano abrió los ojos cómicamente, antes que se negara se apresuró a decir —.Te daré algo a cambio, cualquier cosa si te haces pasar por mí.

—Ni hablar, son dos años pasándome pasar como un mujer.

—Antes lo hacíamos. —argumento.

—Teníamos seis y fue para Halloween. —replico.

Tsunahime, se cruzó de brazos, pesando que podía hacer para convencer a su hermano mayor. Sintiendo el cosquilleo de felicidad sonrió ampliamente.

—Todo el ramen y dangos que puedas comer gratis por todo el tiempo que me sustituyas.

Tsuna miro a su hermana de reojo, la oferta era tan tentadora; podría comer todo el ramen y dangos gratis por dos años. Tsuna, sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no podía caer a la tentación, maldita serpiente que le ofrecía tan sabrosa oferta.

Tsunahime miro la lucha interna que tenía su hermano, se apresuró a poner su cara de cachorro, y decir todo el melodrama.

—Tsuna-kun, es mi sueño yo voy a morir si no voy. También hablare con Tomo-san para que te de todo el ramen y los dangos gratis. —ojos caramelos cristalizados por lagrimas miraron a Tsuna.

—Bien. —dijo entre dientes Tsuna.

¡Bam! ¡Gano! Se regocijo Tsunahime en su interior.

—Peeero… tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Tsuna tomo la falda del uniforme, arrugando la nariz, como si oliera algo en mal estado.

—Si logras encontrar un falda más larga iré, si no lo logras no voy.

— ¡Eh! Pero esos uniformes son exclusivos de ese colegio para niños ricos. —Tsuna se encogió de hombros —Bien, bien voy hacer todo lo posible para encontrar una más larga.

Tsuna seguía aplastando al Dragón azul del este, mientras esperaba que su hermana no fuera capaz de conseguir una falda más larga para él.

Tsunahime, rogó a su madre para que cambiara el largo de su uniforme, algo que su madre no quería, según ella su hija debía mostrar su buena figura. Tsunahime tuvo que abstener a poner los ojos en blanco cada vez, que su madre empezaba con su enfermizo favoritismo para ella.

Una de esas tardes que Tsuna pateaba el culo sucio de algún contrincante, su hermana llego gritando que logro conseguir el cambio de su uniforme, su hermano sintió el escalofrío en su espalda, estaba jodido.

Nana sonrió mirando a su Tsu-chan con el nuevo uniforme, era primavera, la primavera para que florezca su hija. Ignoro a su hijo, que masticaba una goma de mascar, no sabía porque no se había ido a su escuela de delincuentes, decidió que era mejor no prestarle atención a la mancha negra de la familia.

Los hermanos caminaron agarrados de las manos, por unas cuantas calles, hasta encontrarse en la pequeña cafetería de Tomo-san. Ambos gemelos, saludaron a la anciana con cariño, la señora sabía todo el plan, y aunque no le gusto los ayudaría.

Los gemelos salieron, un rato después cambiados. Tsunahime era Tsunayoshi, el delincuente. Tsunayoshi era Tsunahime la princesa de mamá.

— ¿Debería ponerme unos bollos aquí? —señalo, su pecho plano —Naa, Tsunahime es más plana que una tabla de aplanchar.

—Tu idiota. —grito airadamente Tsunahime.

Tomo-san se rio, entre dientes, mirando con los gemelos se divertían.

Se despidieron de la señora, con la promesa de que se portarían bien en sus nuevas escuelas. Tsuna acompaño a su hermano, a la estación esperando el tren que la llevaría a cumplir su sueño.

—Tienes que volverte una jugadora profesional. —Tsuna, comento sosteniendo la mano su hermana.

—Por supuesto, voy a volverme una gran jugadora de fútbol.

— ¡Cuidado con los pervertidos! Tokio está lleno de gente rara.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero se defenderme gracias a mi hermanito delincuente. —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco —.Tsuna-kun, lo siento por ser egoísta. —dijo, con un sollozo estrangulado en su garganta.

—Tonta. —apretó la mano de su hermana, para reconfortar —.La única forma de perdonarte, es que seas feliz, convirtiéndote en una famosa jugadora.

El tren llego, separando a los gemelos. Tsunahime se sorbió la nariz, Tsuna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana. Se despidieron con la promesa de hablarse una vez a la semana.

Tsuna, se retoco el uniforme, y se encamino para la parada de buses donde lo recogerían para ir al internado St Claire. Ah su hermana era un dolor de culo a veces, pero aun así la quiere, penso Tsunayoshi.

Mientras esperaba el autobús, se colocó los audífonos y jugueteo con sus pulseras de cuero trenzado. Fue una hora en autobús, para llegar a escuela privada, sumergida en el bosque de Namimori.

Tsuna bostezo ruidosamente, saliendo del autobús, murmuro un «wow» mirando la arquitectura, era como una castillo. Tsuna exploto su goma de mascar, caminando hacia la entrada de la dichosa escuela.

Ojos azul metálico se crisparon, lo que miraba no se lo podía creer. Una estudiante está violando todos los códigos de vestimenta. Si fuera un chico, lo hubiera mordido hasta muerte, pero tenía su orgullo de hombre, jamás lastimaría a una mujer, aunque fuera muy irritante.

Paso junto al profesor, con ceño fruncido ignorando, su mirada de sed de sangre. Estaba familiarizado con esas miradas y eran un dolor de culo.

— ¡Hey! Estas violando el código de vestimenta. —dijo el profesor, de cabello cuervo.

Tsuna, con sus audífonos en los oídos, fingió no oír; haciendo resaltar una vena en la sien de cuervo.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas?

Tsuna, miro al cuervo explotando otra bomba de goma de mascar. Dando una mirada de reojo al brazo que era apresado por el cuervo. No ha empezado y ya tiene un idiota molestando, pensó con una creciente irritación.

—Suéltame idiota. —dijo —.¿Eres una clase de pervertido? Te excitan las chicas de preparatoria.

Un chico con un peina estrambótico, sintió la creciente aura de sed de sangre de su superior.

—Eres una nueva estudiantes— intervino Kurasakabe, mirando un folder —Sawada Tsunahime.

—Esa soy yo —dijo usando la forma masculina —Si soy yo, necesito irme. —se corrigió, zafándose del agarre del cuervo.

Hibari se quedó pasmado, acaso esa chica lo desafió… tuvo las agallas de decir que era un pervertido y de irse sin arreglar su uniforme. Apretó los dientes, hasta casi quebrarlos, esa chica tenía que disciplinarla.

Tsuna camino por los pasillos, siendo observada por la masa estudiantil. Como si fuera un prófugo de una cárcel, resoplo interiormente Tsuna, tenía que soportarlo por su ramen, los dangos y la felicidad de su buena para nada gemela.

Saco el arrugado papel donde estaba la información de su aula. No duro mucho cuando llego, frente el aula rotulada con el 2-A. Tsuna abrió la puerta, de golpe, caminando como si hubiera nadie adentro del aula.

Camino hacia la fila de la ventana, y llego al último escritorio que ya estaba ocupado, por un chico de cabello plateado. Cruzándose de brazos, miro desafiante al chico de ojos verdes jade.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió de mala forma el de ojos jade. Curioso el chico que estaba frente miro, con curiosidad infantil.

—Quiero este lugar. —reto.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y? yo ya estoy aquí.

—Me importa un pepino, quítate.

— ¿Qué te crees perra? —Gokudera, dijo entre dientes.

Tsuna entre cerro los ojos, así que ese hijo de puta no movería su culo, del asiento que reclama.

— ¡He dicho fuera! —mando, pateando el pupitre.

— ¿Qué te pasa perra loca?

Tsuna ya bien cabreado, levanto su pierna hasta golpear el filo del pupitre. Gokudera grito, tapándose con una mano los ojos, con los dedos separados.

Gokudera pensó ver algunas bragas rosas, con encaje pero lo único que vio un chándal negro para nada lindo.

—Je, ¿acaso esperabas ver mis calzones? —dijo con sorna —.Fuera pervertido.

—Me importa carajo que seas una mujer, voy a convertirte en polvo.

La puerta de aula se abrió ruidosamente.

— ¡Tsunahime-chan! —grito un rubio.

Tsuna se volvió como si fuera una muñeca de cuerda. Chasqueando la lengua, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Mou, eso es cruel. —dijo el rubio.

Tsuna, suspiro exasperado. Piensa en el ramen y los dangos gratis dijo como una mantra en su mente.

* * *

Aviso que este fic sera 1827.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Primo molesto

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

—Tsunahime-chan ¿No vas a salúdame? —el rubio chillo.

Tsuna sintió una vena resaltar en su frente, que si era molesto su primo. De todos modos que hacía en ese colegio, no era que estaba en Italia.

—Tsu-chan. —canto, tratando de llamar la atención de su querida prima.

Molesto por la insistencia de Dino, Tsuna se dio la vuelta para encarar a su primo cabeza de aire. Dino sonrió feliz agitando su mano, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa cuando noto que la persona que estaba allí, no era Tsunahime.

— ¡Pero si es Tsuna…! —no pudo terminar, cuando sintió el golpe en su boca, Tsuna sostuvo la mano fuertemente contra su boca, tratando que no saliera ni una palabra más.

Todo fue rápido, Tsuna salto sobre el escritorio de la chica de cabello naranja, asustándole en el proceso. En un segundo, ya estaba sellando la boca de Dino.

—Solo di una palabra más, y voy a cortar tu lengua. —amenazo.

Dino levanto sus manos en forma de rendimiento, con una gota de sudor en su cuello. Su primo Tsunayoshi, era considerado un delincuente, por su mal carácter y sus constantes peleas, pero para Dino, su primo era una cosita linda, como era igual su hermana gemela.

—Dino-san ¿conoces a esta perra?

Dino, frunció el ceño ¿acoso Gokudera llamo a su prima, perra?

— ¿Cómo llamaste a mi linda Tsu-chan? —dijo con una sonrisa, un poco escalofriante.

Tsuna aprovecho para su venganza, contra ese chico grosero, omitiendo que también fue grosero. Era el momento de poner en práctica los melodramas aprendidos por Tsunahime. Sollozo, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos, eso atrajo a atención de los demás que estaban en el aula.

—Dino-niichan. —llamo con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Pasa algo Tsu-chan? —Tsuna sonrió en si interior, Dino era demasiado fácil.

Tímidamente levanto su dedo señalando a Gokudera —Ese sujeto, me ha llamado perra desde que llegue —hipo —.También quiso ver mi ropa interior.

Todos los ocupantes del aula, sintieron un escalofrió por su espina dorsal, un aura oscuro se levantó del cuerpo de Dino. Algo que nunca se ha sido visto, Dino era conocido como el profesor despreocupado y alegre, así que verlo levantar un aura mortal era tenebroso.

—Gokudera-kun —llamo con una voz tétrica — ¿A sí que querías ver la ropa interior de mi prima?

Gokudera se puso pálido, y empezó a sudar balas, seria asesinado por culpa de esa perra loca. Los dedos de Dino sonaron y dando una risa maniática miro a Gokudera, Dino solo prometía mucho dolor. Tsuna sonrió descaradamente, siendo visto por todos sus compañeros, que pensaron que esa chica era el demonio. Los gritos de Gokudera se escucharon por todo St Claire, dolorosos y penosos gritos pidiendo piedad por su vida.

Hibari pisoteo fuerte, estaba de un humor de mil demonios ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica faltarle el respeto a su director? Tenía que disciplinarla, también se preguntaba cómo alguien como ella, podía entrar en tan prestigiosa escuela.

Reborn encendió su cigarrillo cuando vio a un muy cabreado Hibari, sonriendo camino hacia donde estaba el cuervo.

— ¡Hey, Hibari! Te ves como si estuviera de mal humor. —peor que siempre, agrego en su mente.

—No se permite fumar en las instalaciones. —dijo —.Y si estoy de mal humor no es asunto tuyo.

—No hay nadie cerca, no hay problema que fume. —dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo —. Cuida de tu presión arterial, si sigues enojándose mucho morirás joven.

—Si muero joven o no, no es de tu interés.

—Claro que sí, me preocupas, somos amigos.

—No lo somos. —replico Hibari, girando de sus talones y marchándose lejos del italiano azabache.

Reborn negó con la cabeza, Hibari era un hombre inexpresivo, con obsesión a la disciplina. Muchos de los estudiantes de la escuela han probado sus métodos ortodoxos de disciplina. Era demasiado divertido molestar al cuervo, pensó Reborn alejándose del lugar, era hora de torturar a sus estudiantes.

Tsunahime se limpió el sudor de cara, después de tener un entrenamiento. Espera que su hermano lo esté haciendo bien, su mayor temor, era que empiece a buscar pleitos, conoce el carácter de su hermano, aunque es una persona amable y se preocupa por todo el mundo, es fácil hacerlo enojar.

—Sawada-san, el descanso termino. —el entrenador dijo.

Tsunahime, asintió y dejo su toalla con sus cosas. Tenía que convertiste en una jugadora profesional, para pagar el sacrificio que hizo su hermano.

Tsuna camino por los pasillos en búsqueda de la oficina del profesor de inglés, donde se encontraba su molesto primo. Tenía hambre, quería ir a dormir su día era demasiado aburrido, sin amigos y sin sus peleas su vida era demasiado tranquila.

Se detuvo para mirar la hilera de árboles de cerezo que estaban en plena floración, era lo único bonito que había en esa cárcel para niños ricos.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Dino, sin tocar, no hay necesidad de ser educados. Era su primo, que siempre se metía en sus vidas, sin ser llamado.

—Yo! —saludo.

— ¡Waaa! Tsuna me asustaste, llama antes de entrar.

Tsuna, cerró la puerta y, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto Dino.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres hablar? Que sea rápido, todavía no he ido a comer.

—Tan frió. —hizo un puchero —.Bien, seré rápido ¿Por qué estás aquí, en vez de Tsunahime?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros, no estaba interesado en aclarar porque estaba ahí en lugar de su hermana gemela.

—Ella, necesitaba que la sustituyera. —comento desinteresado.

— ¿Nana sabe?

Tsuna miro a Dino, como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza. —Por supuesto que no, si mamá sabe, seguro moriría que su princesa haya huido a saber dónde.

Dino, suspiro cansado. Nana seguía con su extraño favoritismo con Tsunahime; no entendía porque tenía ese favoritismo si Tsunahime era exactamente igual que Tsunayoshi.

—Dino, por favor no quiero que reveles mi identidad a nadie. —pidió Tsuna —.Si me descubren Tsu-chan tendrá que dejar su sueño.

Dino sonrió con ternura, Tsunayoshi siempre pensando en su hermana. Aunque tiene una lengua venenosa a veces por no decir siempre, siempre metiéndose en peleas defendiendo lo que creía que estaba correcto. Sería divertido ver su actuación como una chica.

Salió de sus pensamientos, y casi grita viendo la forma incorrecta que se sentaba su primo. Es cierto que es un chico, pero ahora estaba llevando a cabo el papel de una linda y delicada chica.

—Tsuna, cierra las piernas. Las chicas no se sientan con las piernas separadas.

—Eh, pero aquí no hay nadie nada más que tú, no hay problema además ando un chándal debajo de la falda.

—Puede ser verdad, pero si alguien entra sin avisar y te ve. Siempre tienes que estar preparado como una chica.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua, que molestia era todo esas reglas de chicas.

Hibari reviso el expediente de Tsunahime, era una chica que estudiaba en una escuela para delincuentes, tiene un gemelo que también asiste a esa escuela para delincuentes. Sus padres fueron ex alumnos de St Claire. Su estado académico era bueno, pero no sorprendente, no había antecedentes de vandalismo; de hecho en la foto Tsunahime se miraba, como una chica dulce, femenina, no como el delincuente que se topó en la mañana.

Tsuna se acostó en su cama, cansado de la poca actividad que tuvo en su día. Dio gracias a Dios que no tenía que compartir habitación sería un dolor de culo, si tuviera que compartir una habitación con una chica.

Cuando su teléfono celular sonó, miro el identificar, sonrió sentándose en la cama.

—_Bastardo ¿Cómo es que te cambiaste de escuela?_ —grito una persona, en el otra lado de la línea.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —dijo, dando una risita.

—_Maldito bastardo_, ¿sabes todo lo que provocaste con tu traslado?

Tsuna tarareado, ya se imaginaba que seguro el Dragón azul del este, ya sabía de su traslado y ya se puso en marcha para reclamar su territorio.

—_Ese bastardo, empezó a acosar a las chicas de nuestra escuela, a los de primer año les roba sus dinero_. —dijo la otra persona airadamente _—.Te necesitamos, necesitamos que vuelvas._

—No puedo.

— _¿Qué? Estas bromeando, no voy ser capaz de detener a esos bastardo. _

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, esos idiotas del lado este eran unos matones, que se aprovechaban de los débiles. Él fue, el que se encargó de poner en su sitio a esos brutos. Aunque quisiera ir en ayuda, no podía dejar la escuela que estaba asistiendo, sino todo el plan de Tsunahime se iría a la basura, y su todo ramen y dangos gratis.

—_Tsuna-kun, mañana tenemos un enfrentamientos con la panda del este, es a la hora de almuerzo ¿puedes venir?_ —dijo la otra persona, casi con un tono suplicante, podía pelear, era fuerte pero, no podría solo.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, estaba a una hora del centro de Namimori, no habría mucho tiempo si se escapa a la hora del almuerzo, también tendría que ver si el perro guardián que se encontraba en la entrada no estaría vigilando. Dio un largo suspiro, no podía dejar a sus amigos enfrentarse solos.

—Bien, iré. Solo hay un problema, sabes que estoy a una hora del centro de Namimori, no tengo transporte.

—_No hay problema, Naito nos ayudara._ —dijo animado la otra persona.

Tsuna sintió una gota de sudor correr por su sien. Espera por lo menos llegar en una pieza al encuentro.

—Bien, los espero a las diez en las afueras, tienen que estar todo listo. —advirtió —Nos vemos mañana flamita. —dijo Tsuna, con tono burlón.

— _¡Cállate bastardo! _

Tsuna se rio, imaginando a su amigo con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas infantiles.

El día siguiente Tsuna, alisto sus guantes de pelea, y espero la hora fijada. Cuando la hora llego Tsuna, salió con el cuidado de no ser visto. Ya había medido la altura de las rejas que lo dividía del exterior, sabía que con sus habilidades podía ser capaz de soltarlas.

El ruido del motor acercándose, alerto a Tsuna que sus amigos ya estaban llegando por él. Su estómago empezó a burbujear, mientras la adrenalina corría sus venas, tenía que ser rápido y preciso si quería salir triunfante de su escape.

—Yo! Tsuna. —saludo Naito, con una sonrisa tonta.

—Vamos, vamos que no tenemos tiempo. —dijo Enma.

Tsuna se expulsó hacia atrás, para poder saltar. Cuando los gritos detrás de él, llamaron su atención. Dando una mirada de soslayo, vio los ojos azul metálico, que le decía que se detuviera.

Tsuna sonrió con picardía, y dando un salto ya estaba saltando las rejas negras. Cayendo en el suelo con gracia, corrió hacia el Jeep.

—Oi, herbívora ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Hibari, dijo corriendo con sus tonfas a la vista.

Tsuna ya sentado en el asiento trasero del Jeep, sonrió al cuervo.

—En unas horas vuelvo, no me extrañes.

Hibari, sintió toda las venas tensarse en sus cuerpo, esa maldita mocosa se volvió a burlar de él, era imperdonable.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Esclava?

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba, cuando vieron a una chica saltando las rejas negras de la escuela, detrás de ella iba corriendo Hibari con sus tonfas amenazando que se detuviera. Todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común, esa chica era una suicida, como podía retar al director, todos sabían que por su salud mental y física no debían tentar a Hibari.

Reborn, miro con interés los hechos, mientras en otra aula Dino, se pasaba los dedos por su cabello rubio sucio, lo primero que le dijo, fue que fuera discreta y se comportara como una chica refinada.

Y lo primero que hace, es saltar de unas rejas, subir a Jeep con dos chicos más; y para cerrar con broche de oro, le dice a Hibari que no lo extrañe. Dino sintió que perdió diez años de su vida.

Hibari regresó a su oficina, como si el demonio poseyó su cuerpo. Con su tonfa destruyo su escritorio, el golpe de destrucción estremeció a Kusakabe que en seguida llamo para que trajeran uno de repuesto. Era su mano derecha, lo conocía demasiado bien, como una madre conoce a su hijo, siempre estaba preparado para esos arranques, de ira que le daban al cuervo.

Kusakabe, no sabía si esa chica, era tonta o muy valiente; desde que llego lleno la mente de su jefe. Con su falda larga hasta la rodilla, cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, llevando una perforación en su labio inferior, masticando goma de mascar y reventando los globos de goma de mascar en la cara de Hibari, era demasiado temeraria.

Lo único bueno que podía rescatar, eran sus ojos. Grandes ojos color caramelo como Bambi, eran inocentes, pero allí se encontraba una chispa, como una flama.

Kusakabe se estremeció cuando escucho la ventana siendo rota, si Hibari seguía destruyendo el mobiliario, el presupuesto se elevaría. Antes de que Hibari, se desquite con él, iría a tomarse una taza de café sin azúcar.

Hibari, respiraba pesadamente, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello, sus ropas estaban desechas, estaba muy molesto con la actitud de esa mocosa ¿Quién se creía, para burlarse? Quería morderla hasta la muerte, quería tirar su orgullo de hombre, y poder molerla a golpes. Era inaceptable, que alguien con esa actitud permaneciera en su escuela, prefería morir antes de que Tsunahime continuara perturbando su armonía.

—Ja, ja, ja, ella es muy ágil.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Esa perra está loca.

Gokudera dijo, sin embargo sentía un poco de admiración por lo atrevida que podía ser esa chica.

—Hay que hablar con ella, cuando vuelva.

— ¿Quién quiere hablar con ella?

—Eh ¿no? pero ella es muy simpática. —argumento.

—Simpática mi culo. —refuto —.Esta loca, solo tiene dos días, y ya tiene como enemigo al bastardo del director.

Yamamoto se rio, mostrando su rostro despreocupado. Estaría feliz si pudiera ser amigo con Tsunahime, estaba seguro que Gokudera también lo seria.

Dino se acercó con cautela a la oficina de Hibari, sabía que el cuervo debe estar de mal humor, pero tenía que proteger a su primo irresponsable. Abrió la puerta, abriendo sus ojos no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal. La oficina de Hibari, o lo que quedaba era un desastre, realmente Tsunayoshi saco de las casillas, a Hibari, pensó Dino.

—Kyoya necesito pedirte una cosa. —dijo Dino.

Hibari levanto su mirada, tenía un herida en su mejilla, tal vez se la hizo cuando rompió la ventana. Los ojos azul metálico, se estrecharon más de lo normal, mirando a Dino, que se sintió como un animal siendo a punto de ser cazado.

—Es de Tsuna… Tsunahime. —el tic nervioso en la ceja de Hibari, hizo entender a Dino que ese nombre, era como mentarle la madre —¿Ella es muy linda? Verdad Kyoya.

Hibari gruño, Dino sintió la necesidad de ir al punto, no irse por las ramas.

—Ella es mi prima, así quería pedirte Kyoya, que no fueras tan duro con ella. Sabes una chica, es frágil y tímida. —casi sintió la ganas de reírse, por los adjetivos que estaba utilizando.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? —corto Hibari, el balbuceo de Dino.

—Bueno, lo que quiero es que le tengas paciencia. Además no quiero que levantes un dedo sobre ella. —Dino agrego con un tono inusualmente serio.

— ¿Así? ¿Y que si levanto un dedo sobre ella? —replico con burla.

—Hablo en serio Kyoya. Si ella sale lastimado por ti, no voy a contenerme.

La amenaza ominoso quedo en el aire, ambos sabían que estaban hablando en serio.

Tsuna fue despertado con una bofetada, en la cara. De un salto ya estaba listo para una pelea, solo se calmó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos carmesí de Enma.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Estaba llamándote de hace horas, no despertabas. Estábamos llegando.

Tsuna bostezo ruidosamente, sintiendo sus huesos adoloridos, al encuentro fueron más matones de lo esperado. Estaba demasiado cansado, todavía tenía que volver a saltar las rejas, esperar que Dino lo reprenda al día siguiente, y que el perro guardián se espere para sermonear otro día.

—Muy bien, estamos aquí. —dijo Naito, manteniendo su sonrisa tonta.

El lugar estaba desolado, las clases para esa hora ya habrían terminado. Aunque Tsuna no le importaba asistir a clases.

Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos, saltando otra vez de las rejas, miro alejarse el Jeep. Sería bueno ir a comer, pensó, sin embargo las cosas no seguirían como las planeo.

Kusakabe salió al encuentro de Tsuna. Su peino rebotaba al ritmo de sus pasos, su traje implacable y la ramita que llevaba en su boca, era una rara combinación pero lo hacían verse bien. Tsuna trato de hacerse el disimulado, bajando su mirada al suelo, trato de pasar de lejos del hombre de alturas.

—Sawada, tengo que llevarte con Kyo-san. —dijo.

Tsuna, miro al hombre de peinado divertido, quería decirle —déjalo para otro día— pero, sabía que no lo dejaría ir, aunque le dijera que no quiere. Suspirando, asintió y se puso en marcha siguiendo a Kusakabe.

Llegaron, frente la puerta rotulada como _oficina del director; _nunca se imaginó que el sujeto de cabello negro no era un profesor sino era el director. Sería difícil zafarse, pensó malhumorado.

Kusakabe, toco suavemente la puerta, después de un minuto de silencio, el suave entre, se escuchó amortiguado por la puerta. Kusakabe, abrió la puerta, dando la indicación de que Tsuna, entrara.

Tsuna entro, encontrándose a los ojos azul metálicos mirándolo intensamente. Tal vez si fuera un chico débil, hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación, gritando por su mami. Sonriendo camino con la espalda recta, y se sentó frente a su recién descubierto director.

—Nadie dijo que podías sentarte.

—Es muy cruel de su parte, dejar a una chica estar de pie. —replico.

Hibari, pensó que tal vez sería más amable si ella, se comportara como una chica.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —interrogo, sacando algunos papeles de una de las gavetas.

Tsuna, suspiro fastidiado. No podía decir, que fue a patear traseros, busco alguna justificación que calzara, pero más que pensó, nunca que llego alguna buena idea.

—Bueno usted sabe, soy un adolescente, como adolescente a veces nos entra la etapa rebelde, esa etapa de querer ser libres. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hibari no le gusto la respuesta, ligeramente frunció el ceño.

—Hay reglas que debes seguir. —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, ahí viene el sermón, pensó —Todas las reglas han sido quebrantadas. —agrego.

Tsuna leyó la estatuilla que decía el nombre del director. —Hibari-san ¿No podemos dejar esta plática para otro día? Sabe, estoy demasiado cansada. —bostezo, para señalar su punto.

—No quiero que estés en mi escuela. —soltó Hibari, ignorando lo que dijo Tsuna —.Estoy llamando a su madre, para que venga a recogerte.

Tsuna sintió que las vías respiratorias se cerraron, no podía irse. Jamás. Movió sus ojos nerviosos buscando algo en la cara de Hibari, que le dijera que no era cierto.

—Hibari-san ¿Usted debe estar bromeando?

—No lo estoy, su presencia aquí destruye la armonía. —dijo, tomando el teléfono para hacer la llamada a Nana Sawada.

Tsuna entro en pánico, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebato el teléfono a Hibari, que muy cabreado se levantó de su silla.

— ¡Que diablo…!

— ¡Por favor Hibari-san, no llame a mi mamá! —grito, sin dejar que terminara de hablar su director —¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Haré cualquier cosa, pero no la llame!

Hibari, miro a Tsuna, que temblaba ¿Por qué tendría que escucharla? Desde que llego ha sido solo una molestia. Tsuna no soltaba el teléfono, era como si su vida dependiera, del aparato.

Hibari sonrió, ¿así que haría cualquier cosa? Bien, no se lo dejaría fácil.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— ¡Sí! —dijo Tsuna, sin dudarlo, aunque lo dudo después de ver la sonrisa del cuervo.

—Entonces, desde ahora serás mi esclava.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos como plato.

— ¡No voy ser tu esclava sexual! —grito con todo su pulmón —.En realidad si eres un pervertido. —dijo, cubriéndose los pechos planos, con sus brazos.

Hibari, sintió una vena casi explotar en su sien. Esa mocosa, en serio la morderá hasta la muerte, pensó tratando de controlar sus ganas de matarla.

— ¿Quién dijo que querías que fueras eso? —dijo entre dientes —.A demás, no eres nada atractiva —miro a Tsuna de arriba hacia abajo —.Tienen más cuervas mi tonfas que ese cuerpo, ¿acaso no te has visto al espejo? Eres más plana que una tabla de aplanchar.

Tsuna, sintió ganas gritar. Sabía que no tenía curvas, ni mucho menos tenía grandes pechos después de todo, era un chico.

Tsuna inconscientemente hizo un puchero, mientras se miraba su pecho plano; ese acto le pareció a Hibari un poco divertido.

—Retírate, mañana Kusakabe te dirá que tienes que hacer. —mando, sentándose otra vez en su cómoda silla. Tsuna miro al cuervo, haciendo mala cara, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta, y se retiró a su habitación, quería patear al cuervo por decirle que no era atractivo. Se miró en unas de las ventanas, miro su reflejo, y pensó que el cuervo estaba ciego por no ver lo atractivo que era.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. La princesa obtuvo una mascota

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Cuando Hibari dijo que sería su esclava, no creyó que estaba hablando muy en serio. Kusakabe llego a las cinco y media de la mañana a su habitación, para darle las tareas que su superior le encargo. Estuvo tentado a tirar la puerta contra la nariz de Kusakabe, y aplastar la ridícula imitación del peinado de Elvis, sin embargo se abstuvo, sabía que no se serviría de nada, ya que aceptó ser el esclavo de ese hombre.

A las seis de la mañana estaba de pie, en la oficina adyacente del director, la orden era simple y clara, tenía que llevar de vuelta los libros que estaban en la oficina a la biblioteca ¿fácil? Muy fácil, el problema era que no eran solo dos o tres libros, eran torres de libros de pastas duras, que debía devolver a la biblioteca, tenían que ir limpios sin polvo y ordenados según su categoría. Todo eso tenía que estar listo antes de las ocho de la mañana porque Hibari llegaría a esa hora para revisar si todo está correcto.

Tsuna maldijo bajo cuando Kusakabe se fue y lo dejo solo en la oficina fría y solitaria, sus preciosas horas de sueño que ni su madre le quitaba fueron robadas por el cuervo sin corazón.

Tsuna le echo un ojo a unos cuantos libros, eran imposibles de entender, no reconoció ninguno, quién diablos era _Ali Knight_, con resoplido pensó que todo sería mejor si fueran mangas shounen, tal vez las horas se irían más rápido.

Lleva la sexta vuelta de la oficina a la biblioteca, tenía que darse prisa, porque eran casi las siete y cuarenta, solo tenía veinte minutos para terminar su tarea, para encontrarse con el temperamental director.

Se detuvo y se escondió en uno de los pilares, insultos coloridos hicieron que se detuviera con unos cinco libros en sus manos. Se asomó para ver que era su compañero de clase Gokudera, todavía llevaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza, como recuerdo del castigo de Dino. No estaba interesado en meterse en problemas, prometió ser bueno a Tsunahime, y ya tenía mucho siendo un trabajador sin salario para su director.

Además parecía que Gokudera era bastante bueno con los puños como lo era con su lengua, cuando vio darle un puñetazo a uno de los chicos que estaba detrás del que parecía el cabecilla de la panda. En cuanto el chico cayó en el suelo, los otros chicos se abalanzaron hacia Gokudera, pero el chico de cabeza plateada los derribo sin ningún esfuerzo; Tsuna se vio asintiendo para sí mismo en reconocimiento de la fuerza de Gokudera.

—Bastardos débiles. —escucho gritar Gokudera.

Estaba listo para marcharse, después de darse cuenta que desperdicio valiosos minutos para terminar su tarea, cuando vio que el cabecilla de la panda sacar un puñal, cuando Gokudea se dio la vuelta, algo que no perdona Tsunayoshi son los actos cobardes, olvidándose que estaría en graves problemas por no terminar su tarea, tiro un libro gordo rojo hacia la cabeza del matón, gracias a sus años de ser un pitcher pudo lanzar con fuerza y precisión. El libro se estrelló contra la cabeza del matón, que dejo salir una maldición.

Gokudera solo tuvo tiempo para esquivar el puñal, que corto unas hebras de plata, lo segundo que vio fue un libro rojo ser estrellado contra la cabeza de Mochida, que era el idiota de la escuela.

—Bastardo cobarde, atacando por la espalda. —dijo entre dientes Tsuna, que se acercaba con un aura asesina, miro a Mochida con claro desprecio. Lo agarro de del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos caramelos tenían una tonalidad atardecer, brillante naranja con cobre, miraron duramente al matón.

— ¡Perra déjame ir! —trato de soltarse del ferro agarre de Tsuna.

— ¿A quién le dices perra? —se acercó al odio y le susurro—: La próxima vez que me digas perra, voy joderte tan duro que no podrás levantarte ni en un año.

Mochida palidece, acaso era una chica, más bien era un demonio, podía ser una broma esa amenaza, pero Mochida sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio, por el escalofrió que acaricio su espina dorsal. Tsuna soltó a Mochida que cayó en el suelo, su barbilla se estrelló dolorosamente, como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas, tal vez hasta mojo sus pantalones.

—Basura débil. —era la primera vez que usa ese insulto, ahora se da cuenta porque su primo siempre la usa, se siente muy bien usarla, pensó un poco divertido.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta para encontrar, alguna clase de perro grande con ojos con destellos. Lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza fue huir, y eso fue lo que intento hacer. Manos callosas agarraron su delgado brazo.

—Eres sorprendente… me has salvado y has hecho que ese maldito de Mochida se meara en sus pantalones. —brillosos ojos jade asustaron a Tsuna, que trato de zafarse.

—Bien… solo suéltame.

—Por supuesto Hime-sama. —Tsuna sintió la mandíbula caer ¿Qué era eso de sama?

—Me tengo que ir. —se agacho para recoger el libro. En cuanto agarro el libro la pasta se desprendió, Tsuna abrió sus ojos como plato, uno de los preciosos libros de Hibari fue dañado por la cabeza dura de Mochida, tragando saliva pensó en ir corriendo a su habitación buscar goma y ver si se podía pegar.

—Herbívoros. —la voz barítono se escuchó congelando a Tsuna.

Tsuna busca alguna ruta de escape, había muchas el problema era que si era el esclavo de Hibari Kyoya no podía huir.

—Herbívora ya terminaste lo que te ordene. — no era una pregunta.

—Bastardo, que te pasa llamando a Hime-sama tan irrespetuosamente. —reprendió Gokudera.

Hibari le dio una mirada desinteresada, Gokudera ha sido corregido muchas veces, pero el chico era demasiado idiota para aprender que las leyes de Hibari son las leyes terrenales que jamás deben ser rotas.

—Estaba por terminar, pero cuando estaba por terminar Gokudera-kun estaba metido en un problema y lo vine ayudar. —no mintió, parcialmente era verdad —.Solo me falta llevar estos libros. —levanto el libro gordo y rojo olvidándose que estaba roto, las paginas sepias ser regaron en todo el suelo, mientras Tsuna sostenía lo que quedaba en su mano.

—Herbívora. —entre dientes llamo, levanto su tonfa que esconde en su cuerpo misteriosamente.

Gokudera en un segundo estaba frente de Tsuna, protegiendo del demonio.

—Bastardo cobarde. Como te atreves levantar la mano a Hime-sama. —gruño —.Desaparece, triple bomba. —grito sacando algunos cartuchos pequeños de su chaqueta, enseguida explotaron fuerte sonido hizo templar la tierra.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, el olor a pólvora en el aire era fuerte, cuando se escuchó la última explosión Tsuna abrió los ojos un poco, se sorprendió que Hibari estaba frente de ellos, sin una hebra negra desacomodada de su cabeza.

Gokudera abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer algún sonido, cuando cayó inconsciente por un golpe brutal recibido de Hibari.

— ¡Que haces! —exclamo Tsuna —.¿No es prohibido golpear a los alumnos?

Hibari miro indiferente.

—Las reglas las hago yo.

Tsuna pensó furiosamente, que eso era abuso de poder.

Dino caminaba por uno de los pasillos silbando feliz, había tenido un buen desayuno después de sus primeras lecciones. Tsunayoshi tampoco se metió en problemas o eso era lo que creía. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos listos para ir al pabellón número cuatro para su siguiente clase.

La escuela era amplia, con grandes jardines para que los que residen en el internado tengan tiempo para relajarse. Admiraba a Hibari por ser capaz de mantener las zonas verdes, tan hermosas, era un poco raro que alguien tan violento pudiera tener la delicadeza de mantener tales cosas hermosas. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando reconoció una melena castaña, se froto los ojos varias veces, pensó que tal vez tenía que ir oculista porque estaba viendo mal.

En centro del pateo estaba Tsunayoshi con varios libros en su cabeza, de rodilla y dos baldes de agua sosteniendo en sus brazos, era el castigo que les dan a las mujeres cuando violan una regla del preciado reglamento de Hibari. Nunca ha sido ejecutado porque las chicas eran obedientes, demasiado miedo para retar a Hibari. Junto el castigado Tsunayoshi, estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gokudera.

—Buenos días Dino-san. —saludo Kusakabe, llevando algunos documentos en su mano.

—Yo! Tetsu. ¿Sabes por qué Tsunahime está de rodillas?

Kusakabe suspiro, miro hacia la dirección de Tsuna, que estaba con la espalda recta, si un libro caía tendría un castigo más fuerte.

—Sawada tenía una tarea asignada por Kyo-san, que no llego a completar tras de eso rompió uno de los libros de la biblioteca, Gokudera se metió en medio y salió herido, no ha despertado desde hace una hora. —respondió Kusakabe, que no sabía porque Tsunahime, no sigue las reglas simples de Hibari.

—Tetsu dime porque no puedo tener una prima normal. —dijo Dino dejando caer sus hombros. Kusakabe solo pudo enviarle una mirada de lastima al rubio, que murmuraba porque su prima no podía ser una delicada muñeca china.

Hibari tomo un sorbo largo de su té verde, desde la ventana podía ver a Tsuna con gotas de sudor que lamían su cara y cuello. Todavía no estaba feliz, pero algo aliaba el castigo, a sus ganas de matarla. Su próximo objetivó seria quitar el piercing, ninguno de sus estudiantes llevara cosas que no son del reglamento.

* * *

El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero siempre me pongo hacer otra cosa y se me olvida. Creo que estará listo para mañana o pasado mañana.

Gracias por leer ^^


	5. Boxers rosa

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsunayoshi miro sus rodillas moreteadas, con cuidado se aplicó ungüento para el dolor que Dino le dio después que su castigo fue levantado. Tsuna pensó furiosamente, que algún día tendrá su venganza contra su director.

Si pudiera le hubiera dado una patada donde el sol no ha visto, y que nunca pueda tener hijos. Fue una hora y media de rodillas, en compañía con el inconsciente Gokudera y las risas y cuchicheos de los que miraban. Si no fuera porque tiene mucho que perder, hubiera pateado a todos esos idiotas que burlaron de su estado. Agradeció que estuviera lejos de su antigua escuela, si no su reputación se hubiera venido al suelo, por culpa del bastardo más conocido como Hibari Kyoya.

Jugo con su argolla, pensando que tenía que quitarse. Nunca pensó en perforarse alguna parte de su cuerpo, no era atraído por esas cosas, ahora que había pasado tanto con ella, sentía un poco nostalgia por tener que quitarse. Si no hubiera sido por Luss y Bel, que lo secuestraron y lo llevaron a un barrio de mala muerte, para hacer travesuras con su cuerpo, nunca hubiera perforado su cuerpo.

Suspiro fastidiado, sino fuera por su hermana, ya hubiera dejado todo atrás.

Gokudera se dejó caer en su silla, completamente abatido, quería saber cómo estaba Tsuna, pero está completamente prohibido entrar a los dormitorios de las mujeres. No era como si no intento colarse, pero siempre hubo alguien de copete, que lo devolvió, era frustrante no saber de su salvadora.

Yamamoto vio a su amigo abatido, como un chico curioso se acercó al canoso.

— ¿Pasa algo Gokudera?

Gokudera le dio una mirada irritada, siempre creyó que Yamamoto era un idiota que solo piensa en béisbol. Yamamato siempre dijo que eran amigos, siempre lo negó no necesitaba de amigos, pero muy adentro Gokudera lo consideraba como un amigo, molesto cierto, pero era un amigo.

—El bastardo de Hibari no me deja acercarme a Hime-sama.

— ¿Hime-sama? —enarco una ceja.

—Tsunahime.

—Eh, ¿Ya son amigos? Mou Gokudera no era que no te agradaba Tsunahime.

Gokudera miro furiosamente al azabache, que solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Idiota, no volver a decir eso Hime-sama es lo más maravilloso que existe.

Yamamoto se rio entre dientes, Gokudera era tan divertido.

Tsuna caminaba detrás de su director, para que le diera su nueva tarea. Su castigo no había terminado, y aunque Tsuna argumento que debí ir a clases, como cualquier estudiantes, Hibari lo ignoro, y siguió caminando.

Tsuna miro con interés, habían llegado a una casa estilo japonés, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto, el cuarto de lavandería.

—Lava toda la ropa.

— ¡Que! No soy tu sirvienta.

—No… eres una esclava. Espero que esta vez hagas bien su trabajo herbívoro molesto.

—No soy molesta.

—Molesta y sin atractivo. —la miro fríamente —.Si sigues así te quedaras soltera.

— ¡Que te importa! ¡Estúpido director pervertido! —gruño Tsuna.

— ¿Qué dijiste herbívoro?

Su pelea era infantil, ambos se miraban desafiándose, aunque Hibari ya era un hombre de veinticuatro años, Tsuna le sacaba el lado infantil que nunca tuvo.

Tsuna iba a replicar, cuando llego Kusakabe llevándose a Hibari para que fuera firmar algunos documentos importantes. Hibari le dio una mirada fría a Tsuna, dando media vuelta se marchó dejando a un muy cabreado Tsunayoshi que le saco la lengua, cuando Hibari ya no podía verlo.

Si, ellos son muy infantiles.

Hibari miro el reloj que descansaba en la pared, entre poco empezaban las clases de la tarde, era hora para levantar el castigo de Tsunahime, y hora de su siesta de la tarde. Bostezo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, esperaba que la mocosa no haya destruido su cuarto de lavandería.

Tsuna miro con horror los boxers rosa que sostenía su mano. Antes eran blanco, blanco puro como la nieve, pero ahora eran color rosa. Por cierto un rosa muy lindo. Pero eso no es lo importante, no, lo que importa es que eran los calzones de Hibari, los preciados calzones del carnívoro.

Como pudo cometer el error cliché de mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color, era de conocimiento universal, que ¡Nunca! Mezclar ropa blanca con la de color. Pero siempre hay personas ignorantes que no saben, un claro ejemplo fue Tsunayoshi, que suspiro temblorosamente ¿acaso alguien se estaba divirtiéndose con su desgracia?

—Herbívora.

Tsuna escondió los boxers, dando una sonrisa nerviosa miro al cuervo.

—Hey Hibari-san, bonito día ¿No?.

Hibari enarco una ceja, la herbívora estaba actuando sospechosamente.

— ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

—Nada.

—Muéstrame lo que estas ocultando o te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Hibari-san por favor deje sus fetiches de sadomasoquismo para sus conquistas.

Hibari sintió una vena resaltar, Tsunahime lo ponía de los nervios. Una chica sin domino, que debía enseñarle quien era quien mandaba.

Camino hacia Tsuna, que retrocedió, siempre con los boxers escondidos.

—Vamos Hibari-san no acoso sexual.

Si Tsuna trataba apaciguar a Hibari, uso las palabras incorrectas porque otra vena resalto en la frente del cuervo, que cada vez se miraba más cabreado.

Tsuna fue acorralada contra la pared, no hay ninguna vía de escape. Era su fin.

—Así que herbívora, muéstrame lo que ocultas.

El aliento de Hibari cepillaba la nariz de Tsuna, que sintió un escalofrió correr por su espina dorsal. Mordió el piercing nervioso, que fue una costumbre que tomo después de conseguir su perforación. Hibari miro a Tsuna jugar con su piercing y le pareció que era sexy, tentador, al darse cuenta la dirección de sus pensamientos entrecerró los ojos, haciendo pensar a Tsuna que el hombre estaba realmente molesto y bueno en parte era verdad.

Kusakabe intentaba parar a Dino, el hombre de copete trataba que Dino no entrara a la casa de Hibari, sin embargo el rubio sucio no hizo caso y entro a la casa como si fuera suya. Sin importarle las muchas veces, que Hibari dijo que lo mordería hasta la muerte por irrumpir en su casa.

Hibari y Tsuna escucharon el escándalo y de inmediato reconocieron la voz de Dino, ambos pensaron que era molesto. Tsuna por supuesto quiere a Dino, pero Dino es molesto y eso nadie se lo quita. Dino trata a Tsuna como si fuera un niño, y eso es lo que más le molesta más esa torpeza extrema que corre por sus venas. Por otro lado Hibari cree que Dino es molesto, porque es un herbívoro que se cree carnívoro, y el único carnívoro que existe es él.

Dino se detiene en la puerta del cuarto de lavandería y abrió la boca y volvió a cerrar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni en su más terrible pesadilla, jamás creyó que Hibari usara ropa interior rosa. Era un carnívoro, siempre gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos. Dino se imaginaba a Hibari con ropa interior con tema animal print, ya saben cómo leones y tigres, porque son carnívoros. Nunca pensó que descubriría el secreto de Hibari que le gusta el rosa.

Después de reponerse de su sorpresa, vio algo que si lo volvió loco. Hibari sostenía el boxers rosa frente la cara de su inocente y angelical prima.

Oh sí, iba correr sangre.

—Kyoya ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi prima?— pregunto sombrío.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Y Dino se rompió.

— ¡Estas corrompiendo a Tsunahime, esto no se queda así!

Misteriosamente Dino saco un látigo, preparándose para partir en dos a Hibari, lastimosamente Dino era un ser torpe, y en cuanto tiro de su látigo golpeo a Kusakabe en la cara, dejando el hombre gimiendo de dolor; pero Dino no presto mucha atención y siguió con sus deseos sanguinarios, y camino hacia Hibari sin fijarse el pequeño escalón que tropezó cayo noqueándose el mismo.

Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, bueno por lo menos sirvió de distracción para que Hibari no lo mordiera hasta la muerte, cuando vio a Hibari arrastrar a Dino, lo mas seguro para arrojarlo fuera de su casa, como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

* * *

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios que son mis vitaminas bye ^^


	6. ¿Una cola y orejas?

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsunayoshi entro al aula, sintiéndose exhausto como si camino unos diez kilómetros bajo un sol árido. En cuanto llego a su pupitre, Gokudera salto frente de él.

—Hime-sama ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces? —exigió saber, viendo agachado a Gokudera y sus manos tocando sus rodillas.

—Estoy comprobando si sus rodillas se encuentran bien; me hubiera usado mi como una almohada, para aliviar el dolor. Pido perdón por no poder defenderla de ese bastardo. —balbuceo.

—Bien, bien entiendo. Ahora déjame de tocarme y retírate dos pasos lejos de mí.

Gokudera hizo lo que Tsuna le ordeno. Los compañeros de clases vieron un enorme perro gris, que movía su esponjosa cola de derecha a izquierda.

—Tendré que adiestrarte.

Y a todos les salió una gota cómica en la sien, Tsuna hasta lo estaba tratando como un can.

—Yo también quiero ser tu amigo. —radiante sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Yamamoto. Tsuna sintió el impulso de buscar algunos lentes de sol, para proteger sus ojos.

— ¡Oi bastardo! Quita tu brazo de encima de Hime-sama. —apunto con su dedo el brazo que descansaba lánguidamente en los hombros de Tsuna.

—Ma, ma Gokudera no seas tacaño, yo también quiero ser amigo de Tsuna.

Una vena resaltada en la sien de Gokudera, indignado que Yamamoto llamara a Tsunahime tan casual. En un segundo sus dedos estaban llenos de los pequeños cartuchos de dinamita que uso para Hibari.

—Gokudera pon abajo eso… y claro podemos ser amigos.

Tsuna miro a Yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa. Las orejas imaginarias de Gokudera cayeron deprimidas, lanzo una mirada de mucho odio desde su corazón a Yamamoto que solo se limitó a sonreír.

Reborn entro en la clase, ordenado a todos guardar silencio y empezó su clase.

Tsuna nunca ha sido bueno en las matemáticas, así que era muy fácil distraerse cuando tenía matemáticas. Miro fuera de la ventana, viendo el cielo, nubes blancas mullidas se miraban descasar en el cielo. Deseo tener una nube para dormir, tenía mucho sueño después de todo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse hasta las ocho y por eso siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

Miro una nube con forma de canario, sus comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Sus párpados empezaban a pesar, y la llamada de la tierra de los sueños estaba dando su último aviso para Tsuna, que estaba por montar en el tren de los sueños; cuando una tiza fue directo a su cabeza. Años de evitar objetos extraños que van destinados a su cabeza, esquivo la tiza, que se estrelló contra la pared, polvorizándose. Hombre ni quería saber, que le hubiera pasado y no la hubiera esquivado.

—Puedo ver que mi clase es aburrida.

Tsuna miro hacia al frente donde estaba Reborn, que tenía una mirada peligrosa.

—Respuesta de: _2X=6_

Tsuna miro hacia la pizarra, sin entender. Por qué las matemáticas tenían que usar el alfabeto occidental, no tiene sentido. Que significa esa equis, lo único que se le viene en mente es el bastardo de su primo Xanxus, pero estaba seguro que no era la respuesta. Se rasco la cabeza, haciendo puchero, definitivamente no le gusta las matemáticas.

— ¿9?

—Mal. —Reborn lanzo otra tiza, que fue esquivada otra vez a duras penas.

Vamos él no era Pitágoras, para saber ni muchos menos ese tal Eucle… Euqu, bien como se llame ese señor. No lo era, solo era un adolescente que no le gusta las matemáticas, lo único era bueno para problemas de escuela primaria. Ya saben dos más dos es cuatro ¿cierto? Bueno como sea. Además alguien le puede explicar porque el profesor, ahora de una tiza le lanza el borrador ¿todos los adultos de ese internado son violento?

—Pon atención.

Tsuna asintió, vamos por qué tan enojado, solo porque estaba divagando un poco en su cabeza.

Hibari salió de su merecido baño, con un paño amarrado a sus caderas, agarro uno de sus boxers, cuando vio el color. En su vida pasada eran blancos, pero no ahora son rosas, inhalo y exhalo, no se iba enojar. Miro otra vez los boxers rosa, bien, era un carnívoro, los carnívoros de verdad no se dejan intimidar por ropa interior rosa. Además era su única opción, no andaría por ahí, sin ropa interior. Ponerse algo de rosa no significaba que iba ser menos carnívoro.

Se quitó el paño y se colocó los boxers rosa. Puso sus manos en la cadera y lo que vio le gusto.

—Me va el rosa. —murmuro.

Hibari se dio cuenta que el rosa le queda.

Dino se encontraba en la sala de los profesores con Reborn, ambos estaban teniendo una merienda. Dino suspiro, las chicas de estos tiempos son tan energéticas, esas chicas querían robarle su pantalón cuando entro al baño de hombre ¡Como era posible que las niñas entren a los baño de los hombres! Tuvo que salvarlo Kusakabe que pasaba gracias a Dios, cerca y escucho los chillidos de Dino tratando de lazar lejos las manos que tiraban de su pantalón.

—Su prima es un dolor de culo.

—Lo se… ¡Espera Reborn! No digas eso de mi pequeña prima. Ella es tan linda y pura.

Reborn resoplo, levanto la taza de expresso y la llevo a su boca pero antes agrego:

—Ella será mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari.

Dino retorció sus cejas, ahora que recuerda Hibari sostenía uno boxers rosa frente la cara de su primita. Si no recuerda mal, no castigo los actos pervertidos del cuervo, solo recuerda tropezar y que todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertó estaba en el contenedor de basura de reciclaje, por lo menos fue reciclado.

Hibari bostezo ruidosamente, dirigiéndose para la biblioteca iba devolver el libro que Tsunahime rompió. Cuando llego vio a Tsunahime, al alegre Yamamoto y al terrorista de Gokudera, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Lo que le llamo la atención fueron las orejas y la cola que tenía Gokudera. El adolescente canoso estaba de rodillas, viéndose como un cachorro siendo castigado por su amo. Miro a Tsuna, que con el dedo índice lo movía arriba hacia abajo mientras regañaba, se miraba como una madre que regaña a su hijo, por haberse comido el chocolate antes de la cena. Mientras tanto, Yamamoto reía dando algunas palmaditas en la cabeza de Gokudera.

Hibari se dio media vuelta, por su salud mental no quería saber el porqué de la escena, era tarde y estaba cansado para querer lidiar con las excentricidades de Tsunahime.

Si mañana Tsunahime hace algo incorrecto la morderá hasta la muerte, pero hoy no. Hoy iría comer un Tiramisú, ya que de hace rato su diente dulce se lo estaba pidiendo, pero eso era un secreto los carnívoros no tienen diente dulce.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	7. Home run!

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Solo quería tirar los expedientes y tener un lanzallamas y prender fuego a todos ese inservible papel. Mientras lo hace riendo como si fuera un maniático, dio una mirada de reojo a su _Amo, _concentrado en sus propios tumultos de papeles, el hombre ni pestañeaba, casi puso los ojos, Hibari era demasiado serio pensó.

Volvamos a unas cuantas horas antes que Tsunayoshi, fuera castigado una vez más.

Era un mañana donde el cielo estaba completamente despejado, las mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor, igual las abejas recolectando la miel. Los pájaros en las ramas de los arboles piaban con alegría, y Tsunayoshi despertaba bostezando ruidosamente, se levantó rascando la panza fue a buscar ropa limpia. Saco unos boxers con canarios y otro con atunes, arrugo el ceño tenía una difícil elección: canarios o atunes. He ahí el dilema. Eligió canarios para ese día, no era que Tsuna le gustaba la ropa interior con estampados cutres, no lo era, la única culpable era Tsunahime que tenía un fetiche por comprar ropa con animales a su hermano. Tenía una gran variedad, gatos, canguros, toros, golondrinas entre muchos, Tsuna no le quedo más que usarlo peor era andar sin nada.

Salir del ala de los dormitorios de la mujeres fue abordado por Gokudera su perro… disculpen su amigo y Yamamoto que reía sin ningún cuidado del mundo, esperando que Gokudera lo atacara con su fuego artificiales.

—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días Hime-sama ¿durmió bien? ¿Esas perras no le han hecho nada?

—Hey Tsuna…

— ¡Idiota más respeto a Hime-sama! —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco tenía que dar más disciplina Gokudera decidió.

Su estómago gruño, en seguida Gokudera arrastró a Tsuna hacia el comedor del internado. Seguido por Yamamoto que entre risas decía que se unía al juego que jugaba Gokudera, recibiendo una cadena insultos.

Todo era relativamente normal, donde cabe la palabra. Las clases fueron igual que siempre, aburridas. Con unos cuantos profesores enojados porque no respondía correctamente, como el profesor de historia cuando le pregunto quién fue el creador del Templo Ryōan-ji.

«—Por supuesto el constructor. —»respondió muy orgulloso, recibiendo un pulgar arriba de Yamamoto que estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta. Lástima que los dos terminaron en el pasillo castigados.

Hibari miro la pila de expediente que tenía que revisar, solo quería morderlos hasta que desaparezcan de su vista, se sentó en su cómoda silla, pidiendo a Kusakabe que la trajera un té y unos mochis. Kusakabe era el único que sabía sobre el diente dulce de jefe, y nunca comentaría con nadie las aficiones secretas de su jefe, valora mucho su vida, todavía no ha conocido una buena mujer.

Retirándose de la oficina fue a buscar el pedido de su jefe. Hibari suspiro, si no fuera por su estúpido tatarabuelo Alaude que fundo ese internado cuando emigro a Japón, después que el país asiático perdió contra Estados Unidos. Por culpa de su tatarabuelo francés ahora tiene que lidiar con los hormonales adolescentes, y el maldito papeleo, ambas combinaciones era como estar en el infierno.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron a cierta chica delincuente, de cabello castaño. Hoy Tsunahime no se ha metido en ningún problema. Entrecerró los ojos, ayer todavía tenía el piercing. Todavía recuerda la forma en que lo mordía, como se sentiría pasar la lengua por ella, al darse cuenta el rumbo de sus pensamientos quiso morderse hasta la muerte. Tsunahime era una chica plana, sin atractivo que no vale la pena pensar. Se apresuró añadir en su cabeza, regresando a leer los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Era hora de educación física, cuando los hombres fueron separados de las mujeres. Las mujeres jugarían voleibol y los hombres béisbol, para su pesar Tsuna era una chica en esos momentos, aunque sus pies piquen por ir donde estaban los chicos, tuvo que ir con las chicas. Se cambió de ropa en un lugar aparte, era un chico, no era un pervertido para querer ver a las chicas en ropa interior.

Tsuna miro los gritos alegres de los chicos mientras se ensuciaban jugando béisbol, poco a poco se fue separando del grupo de mujeres acercándose al bando masculino. Miro a Gokudera que airadamente gritaba a Yamamoto que estaba en el equipo contrario del canoso.

Y gracias a sus habilidades ninja llego junto donde Gokudera, que al notarlo casi se le sale el alma y en seguida su sorpresa fue sustituido por relucientes mirada jade.

—Hey Tsuna! ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Los ojos caramelos brillaron, como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo salto hacia Yamamoto, que se rio divertido.

— ¡En serio puedo! —burbujeaba.

—Hime-sama no puede, este deporte es idiota. Una claro ejemple es el idiota del béisbol.

Señalo a Yamamoto, que puso un dedo sobre su propio pecho inclinando su cabeza ligeramente preguntando si Gokudera hablando de él.

—Pero a mí me gusta el béisbol. —señalo Tsuna, viendo a los ojos jades. Yamamoto se rio con buen humor, mientras Gokudera abrió la boca y la cerro como un pez fuera del agua.

—Por supuesto es el mejor deporte… —lanzo una mirada _abre la boca- y te relleno la boca-con dinamita_, a Yamamoto que se cerró la boca, entendiendo el mensaje —.Hime-sama únase conmigo, si queda con el idiota del bei… se le va pegar la idiotez.

Yamamoto hizo un puchero triste por la forma cruel de ser llamado por su amigo.

—Nosotros no queremos que se una.

Dijo el pitcher, un chico alto con piel olivo. Tsuna y Gokudera mandaron una mirada de muerte. Sin embargo el pitcher no les hizo caso. Tsuna escucho, los gritos de acuerdo de los demás chicos, para que no lo dejen unirse al partido.

—Yamamoto ella solo va estovar, seguro que ni sabe cómo agarrar un bate. Oi! Chica, porque no te vas a cocinar algo, las mujeres solo sirven para bordar y cocinar.

Tsuna sintió una vena resaltar en su sien, podía ser un delincuente pero jamás un machista. Estaba listo para perforar la cara del idiota, cuando fue detenido por Yamamoto, que se miraba serio.

—Vamos, vamos chicos no son agradables. Vamos a dejar a Tsuna que se una.

Los demás asintieron vacilantes, no quisieron oponerse a la estrella de béisbol. Yamamoto le entrego el bate a Tsuna, aunque quería ir ser pitcher no de bateador, pero se conformó. Agarro el bate, tan duro, sintió las curvas seductoras; que solo los monstruos de béisbol pueden sentir curvas en un bate, las personas normales ¡No!

Se preparó, y los recuerdos de sus amigos jugando llegaron trayendo una oleada de nostalgia. Escucho los abucheos de los chicos, diciendo que cuido lloraba si le quiebra una uña, ignorando cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió tenía una tonalidad diferente a sus color caramelos, ahora eran como el atardecer, mas nítidos. Ignorando el resplandor el pitcher actual, se preparó, sonrisa arrogante hizo _Circle_ Changeup. Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, en desaprobación, por usar un tiro tan difícil.

Ninguno de los chicos se esperaba que Tsuna, golpeara la pelota ni mucho menos un _Home run. _Todos vieron la pelota desaparece antes sus ojos, Tsuna se sentía genial hace mucho no jugaba. Soltando el bate, empezó hacer el baile del triunfo, que consistía: poner las manos como gato chino, mover la cabeza como un perrito de taxista, dar dos saltos a la derecha y otros dos saltos hacia la izquierda.

— ¡Hey Yamamoto!— llamo sorprendiendo al chico de alturas, Tsuna estrello su pecho con el de su amigo y con eso termino su baile del triunfo, que era bastante bizarro.

Lo que no sabían era que su _Home run_, hizo algunos grandes percances. La pelota rompió la ventana del laboratorio de química, que en ese momento Verde estaba dando clases a los de terceros. La pelota se estrelló contra la cara del cabello verde, que tropezó con algunas mesas, regando algunos químicos, que al mezclarse hicieron una explosión y en pocos minutos los estudiantes salían corriendo del laboratorio que empezó a quemarse.

Volviendo con los chicos deportistas, seguían ajenos al desastre.

—Wow Tsuna, eso fue genial. —elogio a Tsuna, que tenía su ego inflado. Yamamoto miro a Tsuna que era ahora elogiada por Gokudera, Tsuna era plana como una tabla, pensó colocando su mano en su pecho.

La temperatura bajo cinco grados bajo cero y todos se congelaron. Se sentían como si fueran protagonistas en una película terror, sus latidos eran irregulares, sintiendo cada momento más cerca el final de sus vidas.

—Herbívora. — gruño entre dientes, en cuanto su mirada aterrizo en la chica de cabello castaño, ya sabía que ella era la culpable, que el laboratorio tuviera grandes manchas negras y que Verde este en la enfermería.

Agarro del brazo flaco de Tsuna, ignorando los gritos irritantes de Gokudera.

Y eso nos lleva a la hora actual. Tsuna solo quería quemar todos los expedientes, porque tenía que revisar quinientos expedientes, ¿Por qué tenían tantos? No tuvo la culpa que su poderoso golpe, secretamente se enorgullecía y no se arrepentía, de haber golpeado al profesor y hace un incendio en el laboratorio.

—Herbívora, deja de perder el tiempo. —Tsuna sintió la electrizable sensación en su columna cuando el aliento cálido de Hibari golpeo su oreja. Tsuna dio un respingo y se giró para ver al cuervo, solo para darse cuenta que su moviendo estuvo cerca de unir los labios con Hibari.

Hibari no se retiró, como si no le importara lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba su cara contra la de Tsuna. Por otro lado Tsuna si estaba incomodo por la cercanía, intento muy duro reprimir el rubor que amenazaba salir.

—Herbívora no te dije que te quitaras eso. —entrecerró los ojos viendo a Tsuna, que quería alejarse de Hibari sin embargo se sentía sin fuerza para huir. Acercándose más al rostro de Tsuna —Los accesorios están prohibidos. —Tsuna no pudo mantener el rubor por más tiempo, el rosa pálido tiñeron las mejillas infantiles del moreno, cuando sintió el aliento ligeramente olía a té verde y a mochis contra sus labios.

—Kyo-san, un fax llego de su primo de Shanghái… —Kusakebe levanto la mirada para encontrarse una inapropiada escena entre su jefe y la alumna problemática —Yo… yo lo siento vuelvo más tarde. —se retiró apurado, cerrando la puerta en un casi inaudible clic.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	8. Hambre Vongola

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Su estómago retumbo, la hora de almuerzo paso hace rato, Hibari no le permitió ir a tomar los sagrados alimentos. Argumento que solo podría irse hasta que termine su tarea. El hombre era cruel, concluyo Tsuna. Miro de reojo a Hibari que leía el fax que le trajo Kusakabe, perteneciente de su primo; Tsuna se imaginaba que el primo Hibari, era igual que el cuervo: un demonio. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Haciendo puchero siguió trabajando, aunque Tsuna pensaba que estaba trasmitiendo toda su furia en su mueca. Lastimosamente, para Hibari era nada más que un cachorro arrugando sus orejas. Sus rasgos infantiles y femeninos nunca ayudaron a Tsunayoshi, siendo siempre subestimado; Tsuna le gusto ser subestimado para poder escupir la victoria en el rostro de su contrincante. Otro rugido provino del estomago de Tsuna.

—Deja de ser tan ruidosa herbívora.

Tsuna fulmino, la última vez que probo alimentos fue en la mañana, que no pudo terminar porque Gokudera empezó a pelear con Yamamoto, tanto jaleo en la mesa que toda la comida se derramo. Con ojos llorosos, miro todo su preciado desayuno sin salvación. Aura oscura salió del cuerpo de Tsuna, que se puso de pie y agarro a sus dos amigos de los brazos, una sonrisa enfermiza se cruzó en su rostro. Los dos amigos empezaron a sudar balas, esa sonrisa solo prometía dolor; gracias que Dino actuó rápido y atipujo en la boca de Tsuna una barra de cereal con chocolate. En segundos Tsuna se le olvido su sed de sangre y volvió al mundo de destellos feliz comiendo su barra de cereal. Dino antes de marcharse dejo una advertencia al deportista y al canoso: nunca hacer un descendiente Vongola padecer hambre, si no habrán grandes consecuencias.

—Herbívora sígueme.

—Pero no he terminado. —contradijo Tsuna, recibiendo una mirada que decía sígueme o te muerdo hasta la muerte.

Tsuna alzo sus manos en rendimientos. Hombre, no entendía al cuervo. Tsuna distraídamente siguió a Hibari, tenía grandes problemas para mantener a su estómago bajo control. Que maravilloso seria comer unas bolas de arroz, sushi, curri; oh tantos maravillosos sabores, sentía su boca haciéndose agua como solo pensar en sabor del pescado crudo en la lengua, la sal y el picante, su estómago rugió una vez más pero estaba vez más furioso. Hibari dio una mirada de reojo a la niña que lo seguía distraída, podía ver que estaba espaciando, con solo verla podía imaginar que estaba soñando con comido. Sin darse cuenta sus comisuras se estiraron hacia arriba. No podía negar, la herbívora era divertida.

Oh que maravilloso seria comer algunas albóndigas de pulpo. Oh que casualidad, ¿siempre ha existido un pulo gigante en la cafetería?, bien no importa, Tsuna haría algunas piezas deliciosas con ese pulpo que cruzo en su camino cuando está muriendo de hambre.

Al grito de guerra Tsuna se separó de su director, corriendo directo al tanque donde nadaba lánguidamente el pulpo. Cuchillos carniceros aparecieron mágicamente en sus manos, mientras avanzaba a una velocidad animal. Los Vongola se vuelven animales hambriento cuando no hay nada su estómago. No hay excepción, no importa si solo hay una gota de sangre Vongola corriendo por sus cuerpos, siempre actúan igual. No hay que subestimar su lado oscuro, pueden volverse caníbales. Como aquella vez que Xanxus confundió a Squalo con un tiburón y persiguió al hombre para convertirlo en ricos medallones de tiburón. El hombre de cabello largo plata, grito por cinco kilómetros — ¡maldito bastardo no soy comestible!— después de lograr atrapar a Xanxus pudieron apaciguar su hambre, con un filete de ternera de un grosor de cinco centímetro. Esta el caso de Giotto, que grito a Daemon que se comería su cabeza de melón, podemos mencionar que Daemon no era nada feliz por la comparación, pero en ese momento era más importante salvar su vida, alejándose del rubio con una hacha en su mano. Timoteo el patriarca de Vongola que confundió a todos sus amigos con dulces, porque bueno sus madres decidieron nombrar a sus hijos como postres y Timoteo muy hambriento para razonar.

Volviendo con Tsuna, solo estaba a setenta y cinco metros para llenar su estómago con el pulpo gigante. Un borrón purpura salió de la nada, Tsuna silbo furiosamente cuando cayó en el suelo sintiendo el cuerpo extra sobre el suyo.

— ¡Hibari-san, haga algo, esta chica se va comer Oodako! —grito desesperado Skull profesor de biología, que trataba mantener a Tsuna lejos de su mascota.

Tsunayoshi logro lanzar a Skull lejos, incorporándose volvió a correr hacia su presa. Skull grito con lágrimas teatrales en sus ojos, esperando lo peor para su mascota. Hibari cansado de tanta payasada agarro por el cuello de la blusa a Tsuna, arrastrándolo lejos del dichoso pulpo.

— ¡Oodako, estas a salvo! —exclamo Skull dejándose caer frente el tanque, presionando sus manos el vidrio reforzado del tanque.

Tsuna fue arrastrado por Hibari, sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar la lucha de Tsuna para soltarse y comer pulpo sabroso.

—Come herbívora molesta.

Una bandeja con diez hot dog que sobraron del almuerzo estaban rogando ser comidos por Tsuna. Bien, Tsuna pensó así cuando sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra los panes y las salchichas. Una vez más pensó Hibari que Tsuna no tenía glamour cuando vio las comisuras de los labios embarradas de mostaza. Tsuna empezó a golpear su pecho, tratando de no ahogarse, un vaso fue extendido amablemente, Tsuna lo tomo y lo trago en milésimas de segundo.

—Gracias. —agradeció tímidamente, ahora que su estómago se encontraba lleno, a la mujer de ojos jade y cabello ondulante rosa pálido.

La mujer solo sonrió, estaba agradecida con la chica que gracias a ella su hermano no está siendo tan violento como lo era antes. Siempre le preocupo el bienestar de Hayato, su hermano era explosivo e irracional, con la llegada de Tsunahime, el chico se ha vuelto más amable. Bueno, no sopla a la gente con su dinamita solo por respirar cerca de él, para Bianchi eso era un gran progreso.

Tsuna siguió a Hibari como un perrito, ahora no le importaba cuanto trabajo tenía que hacer con su tanque lleno puede trabajar por lo menos una cuantas horas antes que su estómago exija ser llenado otra vez. Entraron a la oficina, listos para reiniciar su trabajo, pero antes que Tsuna pudiera acercarse a pila de trabajo; Hibari se dio la vuelta sacando su pañuelo de su bolsillo suspiro exasperado. Tsuna sintió la suave tela limpiando su boca, conmocionado, abofeteo la mano de Hibari.

— ¿Qué haces?

Hibari molesto entrecerró los ojos a Tsunahime, que esperaba su respuesta.

—Eres peor que un bebe ¿Cómo una chica puede tener tan poca elegancia? —Tsuna retorció las cejas, primero que todo no es una chica para tener elegancia y segundo porque Hibari estaba diciendo todo eso.

—Yo tengo elegancia… la tengo. —asevero.

Hibari se burla, si Tsuna tenía alguna pizca de elegancia entonces, Hibari era un herbívoro.

—Dices eres elegante pero comes como un ermitaño sin un año sin comida— Tsuna abrió la boca para replicar —.Tenias toda la boca embadurnada con mostaza. —levanto el pañuelo blanco que mostraba la mancha de mostaza que fueron limpiadas de su boca.

Las palabras que iba decir murieron en su boca, el rubor se pinto en sus mejillas.

—Tenía hambre. —justifico.

Hibari una vez más se burló de Tsuna, dándose vuelta se dirigió a su escritorio tenia mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con la herbívora molesta.

* * *

Tsuna entro a su habitación muerto literalmente, alrededor de su cabeza bailaban nombres, fechas y descripciones. Tenía ganas de dormir, estaba tan casado que se saltaría la cena, hasta su apetito voraz fue aplacado. Hibari era realmente el demonio.

Con su cabeza escondida en la mullida almohada que olía a cítricos cortesía de su shampoo, espero que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero siempre hay algo que interrumpe su merecido descanso. Su celular empezó a sonar, tanteando la cama busco su celular, esperaba que fuera Tsunahime para poder quejarse del despiadado de Hibari.

— ¿Hola?

—Tsuna-tan. —sintió una vena resaltar en su templo, que voz tan dulce, tan molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres Byakuran?

—Mou tan frió Tsuna-tan…

—Deja de llamarse así. —exigió —.Ahora dime que quieres.

Escucho en el otro lado masticar, no podía mirar a Byakuran pero ya se lo imaginaba masticar los esponjoso y dulces malvaviscos. Ahora que lo piensa ¿la sangre de Byakuran es como las demás personas o es de azúcar color rojo?, ese chico desde que lo recuerda come grandes cantidades de esos bombones dulces.

—Solo quería decirte que sin mi Tsuna-tan la vida es tan aburrida. —en cada palabra que pronunció había un puchero, eso se imaginó Tsuna que se sentó en su cama —.Te cambiaste de escuela sin decirle a nadie, por lo menos hubiéramos hecho una fiesta de despedida y podría regalarte unas bolsas de mis malvavisco.

Escuchó pasos aproximarse, luego una lucha, podía escuchar el susurro de la bolsa de malvavisco y el grito de Byakuran gritando por su sus dulces siendo lanzado lejos.

—Tsu-kun ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien Uni ¿puedo saber el motivo de su llamada?

Pregunto más calmado a la hermana gemela de Byakuran. Ahora si Uni no dicen que son gemelos nadie creería, si la aclaración viene de Byakuran; nadie creería, nadie confía en el hombre confitado.

—Solo quería saber cómo esta Tsuna-chan, no he podido hablar con ella, estaba tan preocupada. —suspiro dramáticamente Uni.

—Ella está bien, está en Tokio. —escucho el aliento ensancharse de Uni y sonrió —.Ella logro seguir su sueño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tsuna-kun entonces dónde estás?

—La estoy remplazando.

— ¿Remplazó?

—Si ahora soy Tsunahime.

En fondo se escuchó a Byakuran gritar por querer ver a Tsunayoshi vestido de mujer. Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, tener el hombre azucarado cerca era molesto, aunque eran amigos. Las risitas divertidas de Uni atrajo la atención a una vez más hacia la niña con corte bob.

Hablaron sobre todo un poco, antes de despedirse, Tsunayoshi le pidió a Uni no revelar el lugar donde se encontraba estudiando a Byakuran. Tenía que prevenir, no quería ver un día de esos a una cabeza nevada sonriendo como un zorro poseído, asustaría hasta la mierda a todos los del internado.

Evitemos la presión alta a Hibari-san.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	9. Comida venenosa

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Química nunca fue tan incómoda como ahora. El hombre de cabello verde lo miraba como si lo quisiera convertir en miles de moléculas. Y una vez Tsuna odio los números acompañados por letras. Respiro profundo y trato de sonreír al hombre con gafas cuando sus miradas se encontraron, solo para recibir un gruñido. En serio Verde-sensei no conoce el perdón, no fue su culpa que la pelota de béisbol le diera en su cara y que el laboratorio se prendiera en fuego; el culpable seria Verde-sensei por tener líquidos peligrosos, cerca de niños traviesos.

Tsuna aburrido tiro una mirada a Gokudera que leía un revista de U.M.A., la portada decía que en el Himalaya encontraron las uñas de un Yeti. Se preguntó si los Yetis se hacen manicura, tal vez un color rosa magneto iría bien con su pelaje blanco, pensó un poco divertido. Quito la mirada de Gokudera buscando a su otro amigo, Yamamoto tenía su cuaderno parado, escondiéndose detrás para poder comer su almuerzo sin ser descubierto, ser rio entre dientes cuando su cuaderno se cayó, revelando sus mejillas como una ardilla rellena de comidas.

Pensó que haría el día siguiente, era su segundo fin de semana en el internado, el primero no tenía con nadie salir, pero el segundo tenía a sus amigos. Yamamoto lo invito al restaurante de su padre, y aunque la invitación era tentadora, no podía salir del internado sin dejar de ser Tsunahime. Ahora que pensaba en Tsunahime, esa ingrata no lo ha llamado desde que se fue, en la noche la llamaría, decidió. Por lo menos Tomo-san le envió su ramen y dangos el fin de semana pasado, la señora era tan amable; era la única que no lo consideraba un delincuente, decía que detrás de sus actos y su actitud mala existía una persona muy agradable.

Ah pero quería comer sushi gratis, pensó haciendo puchero. Tal vez llamaría a Enma para que le traiga sushi, sí, eso haría llamaría a Enma por su sushi.

—Así que Gokudera-kun ¿Dónde vas a ir el fin de semana?

—Me voy quedar aquí.

—Eh, porque no te quedas con Bianchi ella estará feliz si te quedas con ella.

—Cállate idiota, yo me voy quedar para poder proteger a Hime-sama. —replico, saliendo los tres del laboratorio.

Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, ahí va una vez más Gokudera; Yamamoto se rio con buen humor, nunca se aburría de Gokudera, era tan divertido sacarlo de quiso. Tenía una afición bastante extraña Yamamoto. Tsuna tarareo para sí mismo, preguntándose quien era Bianchi. Se encogió de hombros, quizás la novia del canoso, podre chica pensó compadeciéndose de la novia de Gokudera. Más tarde tendría más dolores de cabeza gracias a Tsunahime.

—Sawada-san, en la hora del almuerzo Kyo-san la espera en su casa.

— ¡Que quiere ese pervertido llevando a Hime-sama a su casa! —exploto, frunciendo el ceño hacia Kusakabe. El chico de peinado divertido lo ignoro, dándose media vuelta se fue.

—Hey bastardo, no me ignores.

—Cállate Gokudera, tenemos clases de biología. —ordeno Tsuna alejándose.

—Por supuesto Hime-sama. —su cola esponjosa se movió para todos lados siguiendo a Tsuna y un risueño Yamamoto.

El profesor de biología era un poco excéntrico, su vestimenta como black metal, y su cabeza siempre dentro de un casco era un poco perturbador. Expreso a sus amigos como era posible que Hibari no lo haya mordido hasta la muerte. Sus amigos le explicaron que siempre es mordido hasta la muerte, pero en su cerebro de pulpo como su mascota no entiende que si sigue vistiéndose de esa forma un día no será mordido hasta la muerte sino saldrá directo al cementerio.

Skull miro a Tsuna con ojos acusadores, Tsuna suspiro porque sus profesores son tan rencorosos. Ese día que casi ataca al pulpo sabrosa, tos, al pulpo mascota fue porque estaba hambriento. Cuando tiene hambre cualquier cosa es buena, como pulpo. Volvamos a punto, Skull le exigió estar lo más lejos de su mascota al pobre moreno, que hizo mala cara.

Después de una larga discusión con Gokudera para que soltara su pierna porque no quería dejarlo ir solo a la casa del obro alias Hibari, no quería otro motivo para ser castigado si llegaba con un chico que era como una bomba de tiempo, estaba cien por ciento seguro que seria castigado. Con la ayuda de Yamamoto Tsuna pudo soltarse de Gokudera, escuchando como berreaba por su inocencia si es tomada. Tsuna realmente no sabe a qué se refería Gokudera a su inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino hacia la casa de su director.

—Hibari-san ¿para qué quería verme?

—Herbívora se te olvida que era mi esclava. Quiero que hagas mi almuerzo.

Tsuna puso una mano en su cadera mirando a su director, ese hombre de veras se toma las cosas muy en serio.

—Yo no sé cocinar.

—Cuando termine de revisar estos papeles quiero mi almuerzo listo. —ignorando "hey no me ignores", entro a su oficina que tenía su casa.

Tsuna miro la puerta, con ganas de patearla y derribarla y, tirar de todos esas hebras negras de Hibari hasta dejarlo calvo.

Pisoteo duro hacia la cocina, cuando dijo que no sabía cocinar estaba hablando muy en serio. Su hermana le prohibió ayudarle en la cocina y en la escuela la profesora de economía doméstica le prohibió entrar a su clase aunque sinceramente no sabía porque.

Encontrándose unas zanahorias y otros ingredientes que no sabía cómo se llaman empezó a cocinar. Haría arroz con curri, muchas veces vio a su madre y su hermano hacerlo podía hacerlo pensó con determinación.

El olor de la cocción llego a las fosas nasales de Hibari haciendo temblar su estómago. Según la herbívora dijo que no sabía cocinar, pero el olor era bueno, solo faltaba el sabor, levantándose de su silla salió de su oficina en búsqueda de su comida.

Tsuna coloco el plato frente de Hibari, el hombre gruño cuando Tsuna casi rompe la placa de porcelana. Tsuna entonces sirvió una considerable porción de arroz y curri. Espero que Hibari cavara su plato.

—No vas comer Herbívora.

— ¿Puedo?

—Si no quieres comer, no.

Tsuna agarró otra placa colocando su porción generosa, feliz empezó a comer, el sabor era delicioso. No entendía porque no lo dejaban cocinar si tenía una buena cuchara. Recordando la primera vez que cocino en la escuela, todos comieron felices lo que cocino, al día siguiente nadie llego a la escuela, todos se reportaron enfermos. En la próxima clase Tsuna le prohibieron cocinar.

Que si eran envidiosos todos sus compañeros.

Hibari sintió su estómago retorcerse. El ruido que hacia su estómago era preocupante, hizo todo lo posible para tener su rostro estoico, no podía permitir hacer el ridículo frente a todos sus empleados. Maldición tenía que hacer esa reunión de valoración justo ese día. Mordería hasta la muerte quien la planeó… oh esperen fue Hibari que la planeo se tendría que morder hasta la muerte después, ahora estaba luchando para que los ruidos grotescos de su estómago no se escuchen.

No era como Hibari le importara, cualquier gesto de burla lo podía manejar con morderlos a todos hasta la muerte, el único que no puede morder y, eso no significa que no lo haya intentado varias veces es Reborn. El hombre de patillas media noche, era un bastardo que usaría su debilidad para chantaje; prefería morir en manos de un herbívoro antes de dejar que Reborn haga lo que quiera con él.

Colonello termino de dar su informe con un gran y molesto Kora, Lal Mich abrió la boca para replicar sobre el informe de su novio cuando Hibari se puso de pie tirando su silla hacia atrás.

—Eso es todo. —el hombre taciturno camino con elegancia hasta salir de la sala de reunión, doblo la esquina, y sabiendo que ya no había nadie cerca emprendió la carrera.

—Parece que Kyoya tenía prisa. —comento Dino, los demás asintieron.

Kasukabe dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El hombre de confianza de Hibari estaba ordenando la sala de estar de Hibari, ya que el hombre había dejado por todo lado papeles, cuando estaba por terminar miro a su jefe entrar con grandes gotas de sudor en su rostro. No le dio tiempo preguntar si todo estaba bien, cuando Hibari se precipitó al baño. Es importante mencionar que era la primera vez que mira a su jefe en ese estado, tanto fue el shock que los papeles que sostenía en su mano cayeron al suelo.

Mientras tanto Hibari sentado en el inodoro, se retorció del dolor de estómago. Lo único que había comido en todo el día fue la comida de Tsunahime.

¡Definitivamente voy morder hasta la muerte a esa herbívora! Grito en su mente Hibari, sintiendo otro retortijón.

Los carnívoros también son vulnerables a la comida venenosa de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Ya saben, Hibari siempre es pintado como el hombre genial, así que quise hacer un Hibari en una escena nada genial (sufriendo de mal estomago) XD

Como sea, perdón por escribir algo tan poco genial. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	10. ¡¿Condones!

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Sábado, perfecto para estar lejos de cierto cuervo de ojos fríos. Tsunayoshi sonrió caminando por unos de los pasillos del internado, en unas cuantas horas Enma vendría con su sushi bendito, solo imaginarlo Tsunayoshi babeaba y no era literal. Suspiro cuando recordó que tiene que ser chica hasta los fines de semana, tenía que recibir a su amigo pelirrojo como una chica. Que molestia era usar vestidos; Tsunayoshi se preguntó cómo su hermana no se enferma usando vestidos y faldas, el aire que entra por ahí es terrible, se estremeció recordando los fríos que acarician sus piernas desnudas todos los días.

Todo es perfecto… excepto el hombre de peinado de tubo que camina hacia la dirección de Tsunayoshi. El moreno se acomodó un flequillo detrás de la oreja, dándose la vuelta, pretendiendo no ver, el ignorante vive feliz en la ignorancia ¿cierto? Aplica el dicho aquí o no, a quien le importa solo necesita huir lo más rápido de ese hombre antes que lo lleve donde el rey del inframundo. Doblo la esquina y contuvo la respiración rezando que no lo vea Kusakabe.

— ¡Hime-sama! —Tsuna puso un dedo contra su labio, maldijo el mal momento que Gokudera quiso hacer acto de presencia.

— ¿Pasa algo Hime-sama?

Tsuna quiso palmearse la cara, por qué rayos Gokudera no entiende que solo tiene que tragarse la lengua.

—No pasa nada Gokudera-kun, solo estoy jugando al escondite ¡yay!

Gokudera miro a la chica confundido, rascándose la cabeza se encogió de hombros, si Tsunahime le gusta, también jugaría al escondite.

—Sawada-san tiene que acompañarme.

Tsuna gimió interiormente, adiós a su sábado tranquilo sin ver al señor demasiado serio.

—No puedo ir, estoy esperando a alguien. —Kusakabe entrecerró los ojos, agarrando a Tsuna del brazo lo arrastro a su destino, ignorando a Gokudera sus insultos y las amenazas de muerte siguió arrastrando a Tsuna —. ¡Gokudera-kun, cuida de mi sushi hasta que pueda regresar, cuídalo con tu vida!

—Por supuesto Hime-sama, lo cuidare con mi vida.

Kusakabe solo suspiro, se estaba poniendo demasiado viejo para estas situaciones.

Solo tiene que ir a ver qué es lo quiere Hibari, podrá regresar a esperar sus rollos de pescado crudo. Entro a la casa de su director, Kusakebe solo dijo que tenía que ir a la habitación de Hibari. Inhalo y exhaló, toco la puerta tres veces esperando escuchar la invitación para entrar, espero y espero, no hubo respuesta, armándose de valor abrió la puerta. En la cama se encontraba el cuervo dormido, Tsuna entro a la habitación, pensó si era bueno despertarlo o no.

Suspiro por enésima vez, decidió era mejor salir antes que Hibari despierte para amenazarle con una mordedura hasta la muerte. Lástima que no llego lejos cuando una tonfa se clavó en la puerta, sorprendido Tsuna se dio la vuelta para encontrarse los ojos afilados de Hibari mirando con tanto intensidad que casi abre huecos en sus ojos.

— ¡Waaa!... ¿Qué fue eso? casi me matas Hibari-san. —dijo Tsuna con su mano derecha contra su pecho.

—Herbívoro que echaste a mi comida.

Tsuna miro a Hibari sin entender de qué estaba hablando. El día anterior cocino su almuerzo, se comió todo lo que sirvió en su plato, ahora solo lo mira como si le echo a la comida algún brebaje extraño.

—Disculpe Kyo-san por interrumpir. —Kusakabe se inclinó entrando a la habitación —.Usted tomo mi laxante del refrigerador.

Hibari envió una mirada furiosa a Kusakabe, el hombre de peinado gracioso reprimió un escalofrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a los gestos de su jefe. Hibari no sabia nada del laxantes, ¿Por qué debería saber? Kusakabe era quien siempre cocina excepto el día anterior que lo dejo en manos de esa herbívora. Girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de Tsuna, entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante.

—Herbívora usaste la botella de laxante de Tetsuya.

No era una pregunta, Hibari ya resolvió el rompecabezas en su cabeza. Tsuna pensaba jugando con los vuelos de su vestido color verde, solo uso los ingredientes que vio en el refrigerador, no uso alguna botella sospechosa.

—Sawada-san, ¿uso la botella de vidrio color marrón que estaba en la puerta del refrigerador?

Kusakabe pregunto cuidadosamente, si Tsuna uso el laxante que guardaba ahí, ahora entiende porque su jefe paso toda la tarde dentro del baño el día anterior.

Tsuna dio un golpecito con su puño, sonrió ampliamente, sí que uso esa botella.

—Claro que sí, era una botella de salsa. La use para la sazón del curri. —asintió feliz de haber recordado —.Aunque olía un poco raro.

Kusakabe suspiro, con el rabillo del ojo miro a Hibari alistar otra tonfa, antes que su jefe perdiera la moral y la ética por golpear a una chica cabeza hueca se adelantó para detenerlo.

—Kyo-san no se mueva, todavía no está bien. Sawada-san se va quedar con Kyo-san hasta que regrese de la cuidad, la comida está hecha solo tiene que calentar.

— ¡Que! —ambos gritaron.

Kusakabe salió de la habitación antes que fuera detenido. Tenía una cita con una bella dama de la panadería. Se sonrojo recordando la sonrisa de la mujer cuando la invito a salir el fin de semana pasado. No desaprovecharía su oportunidad de tener un romance de película.

* * *

Cuando recibió la llamada de Tsunayoshi el día anterior a las diez de la noche, atormentando su sueño solo por piezas de sushi quiso tener cerca de Tsunayoshi y estrangularlo. Después de un interminable lloriqueo, acepto su petición, llevar algo de comida para su amigo de la infancia estaría bien. Pero no se esperaba encontrar en lugar de su amigo a un terrorista, pudo llegar a esa conclusión después de ver los múltiples cartuchos de dinamita que cubrían su cuerpo. Tsunayoshi es un imán para atraer bichos raros. Como el zorro espeluznante de Byakuran, o como Daemon amigo su primo Giotto. Admite que también es bicho raro, pero no tan espeluznante como ellos.

No tenía nada que hacer, sus hermanos, estaban ocupados así que matar el tiempo viendo al chico que se presentó como la mano de derecha de Hime-sama, no estaría mal. Lástima que no tiene algunas palomitas de maíz, para seguir entretenido y seguir escuchando los balbuceos incoherentes de cuidar el sushi hasta con su última gota de sangre. Un poco aterrador la declaración, pensó Enma bostezando mientras espera que Tsunayoshi regrese de las cuevas del demonio bastardo que describió Gokudera.

* * *

No tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado en una silla, a unos cuantos metros lejos de la cama de Hibari. Ese hombre se encontraba mal de la cabeza, cuando se le ocurrió ordenar que se sentara, sin hacer ruido hasta que tuviera que servirle. Con la advertencia de ser mordido hasta la muerte si intentaba una vez más ser chistoso; como lo fue cuando fue atraer una botella de agua que pidió. En cuanto entro a la habitación de nuevo, se inclinó diciendo que su siervo estaba de regreso. Deseo tener el nuevo tomo de _Shingeki no Kyojin _que salió hace poco al mercado. Detuvo sus divagaciones cuando dejo de escuchar los susurros de las hojas del libro que lee Hibari al ser pasadas.

Profundos pozos lo miraban con tanta intensidad como si fueran agujas afiladas siendo clavadas en sus tiernas carnes.

—Hibari-san por favor no se enamore de mí. Sé que soy irresistible, pero por favor contrólese.

Aconsejo Tsunayoshi sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Podía parecer un delincuente antes los ojos de los demás, pero no era nada más que un tonto, idiota e ingenuo que la mayoría de veces dices cosas sin pensarlas.

La vena palpitante apareció en la frente de Hibari. Nunca ha sido un hombre de paciencia, era casi un milagro que no haya perdido sus últimas gotas de paciencia con Tsunayoshi, que seguía mirándolo con ingenuidad absoluta.

—Pff, mírate a un espejo primero que todo. —replico, alejando la mirada —.No conozco a una chica tan poco femenina como tú, solo cierra las piernas puedo ver tus llanos boxers masculinos.

De un brinco se puso de pie, con los ojos abiertos y el dedo índice señalando en una clara forma acusadora al cuervo exclamo con horror.

— ¡Tu pervertido!... por eso me mirabas con tanta intensidad. Lo sabía eres un viejo pervertido que hace cosas raras en la noche. —trago una gran bola de saliva —.Usándome como material para tus actos perversos.

Literalmente se pudo escuchar como algo se quebró en la habitación. El sentido de supervivencia sonaron en la cabeza de Tsuna, sin pensarlo dos veces se precipitó hacia la puerta; necesitaba salir de esa habitación si quería mantenerse en una sola pieza.

La mano fuerte de Hibari atrapo con un fiero agarre su antebrazo, quiso soltarse solo para sentir el agarre profundizarse un poco más.

— ¡Déjame ir!

Hibari ignoro a Tsunayoshi, atrapando el cuerpo más pequeño con el suyo y la pared. Escucho gritar otra vez a Tsuna, pero no hizo caso, estaba furioso; estaba listo para desplegar su tonfa y romper el cráneo hueco de Tsuna. Un codazo lo dejo casi sin aire, la fuerza ejercida era suficiente para dejar a alguien retorciéndose de dolor, pero era Hibari Kyoya. Enfurecido lo tiro hacia la cama, el cuerpo del moreno revoto en el colchón, quiso incorporarse y correr del carnívoro furioso, ciego de ira. Una vez más fue atrapado por el cuerpo endurecido por el ejercicio y las peleas de Hibari. Si estuviera en otro momento admiraría el escultural cuerpo, pero ahora no era momento.

—Caos Hibari, escuche que estas enfermo; traje algunos granos… —el italiano cerro la boca a la singular escena que estaba ante sus ojos. La pierna de Hibari estaba entre las piernas de Tsuna, sus manos estaban siendo apresadas por la de Hibari, con sus respiraciones irregulares y, el profundo sonrojo de Tsuna, completaban una completa escena inadecuada.

—Oh mi error por no tocar. —se disculpó mostrando una sonrisa burlona —.Hibari si vas tener sexo con una de tus estudiantes tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Te dejo un regalo.

Reborn lanzo una caja hacia la cama, antes de cerrar la puerta, los dos ocupante la cama miraron la caja azul oscuro. Curioso como siempre Tsuna agarro la caja para leer:

"_Durex RealFeel garantiza una sensación contacto natural Piel con Piel."_

Soltando un chillido tiro la caja lejos, horrorizado por haber tomado entre su mano una caja de condones. Hibari miro la caja caer en un ruido sordo en el suelo, pensó ociosamente como el profesor de matemáticas anda por ahí, con una caja preservativos en su bolsillo, lo averiguaría después de quitarse de encima de Tsuna, que tenía un sonrojo hasta las puntas de las orejas.

—Herbívora, deja de actuar como una virgen… ¿acaso eres virgen? —dijo en tono sabiondo.

Tsuna que ya estaba abriendo la puerta se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su director, rojo como una remolacha.

—Y… ¡Y que sí lo soy! —grito antes de cerrar la puerta tras su salida.

Hibari sonrió olvidándose completamente de su ira. Mientras Tsuna corría lejos de la casa de Hibari, con su cara en llamas. Que tiene de malo ser virgen ¡por Dios solo tiene dieseis años! Todavía no tenía edad para esas cosas, se consoló. Nunca admitiría ante Hibari que estaba avergonzado por ser virgen, tan virgen que nunca se ha masturbado.

* * *

¿Por qué rayos Kusakabe guarda su laxante en refrigerador?... quién sabe.

Feliz San Valentín a todos mis lectores. Si no tienen a nadie para este día (como yo) entonces lean y vean mucho porno gay como lo haré yo! Hablando de porno gay, me doy cuenta mi livejournal, facebook y sobre todo mi tumblr predomina cosas gays (mi madre se moriría si lo mira) ¿Debería buscar ayuda? ... Nah.

Terminando el bla, bla, bla, les informo que no podre actualizar rápido porque estoy estudiando para un examen, así que por favor espéreme un ratito hasta que pueda volver.

Gracias por leer, bye.


	11. ¡Secuestro!

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

La mañana del lunes recibió a Tsuna con un viento seco. Irritando sus ojos, llenado de lágrimas y tomando un color rojizo. En cuanto llego a su pupitre se dejó caer cansado, por la falta de sueño, los fines de semanas debían ser para vaguear, pero gracias a Kusakabe y su director tener un descansó ocioso era imposible.

Escondió su cara entre los brazos, unos minutos de sueño estarían bien, solo que antes que pudiera cerrar los ojos, Gukudera gimiendo de arrepentimiento por no haber sido capaz de escoltarlo en su camino al aula, llego alejando su oportunidad para dormir. Pocos minutos después llego Yamamoto, fresco como una lechuga, mostrando su interminable felicidad, una vez más la mañana de Tsunayoshi se convirtió en ruidosas gracias a sus dos nuevos amigos.

Reborn entro al aula callando a todo el mundo, sin esperar a que terminaran de acomodarse los que estaban de pie, empezó a pasar la lista. Al llamar a Tsuna, recordó la situación en que encontró a su estudiante con el director. Le envió una mirada significativa, que hizo muy incómodo a Tsuna, que intento ocultar el rubor que cubría hasta las orejas, en su libro de matemáticas, tratando de encontrar la base de un cono.

La mente de Tsunayoshi estaba en la pequeña caja azul que sostuvo en su mano. No quería parecer una chica virgen… pues virgen es, solo que es un chico. Esa es la razón de su vergüenza, era chico que fue visto en una inapropiada escena con otro hombre, aunque para los involucrados creen que fue con una chica. No tiene nada contra la homosexualidad, ni nada parecido, es solo que… si estuviera en una relación homosexual es quien estaría arriba, no abajo. Tendría que ser un alfa.

—Dame-Tsunahime, venga y resuelva el siguiente problema.

Tsuna rompió el hilo de sus nada productivos pensamientos, para ir a la pizarra. Rígido como un robot camino hacia al frente. Miro el problema, la tarde de viernes Gokudera explico el mismo problema, metió la formula en su cerebro casi taladrando. En modo automático, empezó a resolver el problema. Antes los ojos de admiración de Gokudera y los burlones de Reborn.

—Así que… ¿Cómo es nuestro director? ¿Duro o amable?

No era necesario ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería el profesor de matemática. El rubor de Tsuna se extendió hasta el cuello, Reborn casi pudo ver el vapor caliente salir de las orejas de su estudiante.

0h es tan bueno ser joven. Pensó Reborn

* * *

La vida de Tsunayoshi nunca fue normal. Escondido entre las sombras espero el momento adecuado para poder escaparse del internado. Tsunayoshi se mordió el interior de la mejilla, si no fuera por Tsunahime no se metería tan seguido en problemas. El resto de la tarde, después de las clases debieron ser para vagabundear, pero no, Tsunahime tuvo que llamar diciendo que estaba secuestrada por un grupo yakuza.

La gran idiota tuvo que rechazar al sempai que era hijo de un clan de yakuza local. El chico furioso mando a secuestrar a su hermana, para varear la gran idiota menciono que ellos son Vongolas. La gran familia mafiosa italiana. El jefe encontró una gran oportunidad para escalar.

Ahora que lo piensa mientras busca una apertura para escapar, tiene muchos enlaces con el mundo subterráneo. Por ejemplo Byakuran es el futuro jefe de Familia por parte de su padre, mientras que Uni será la jefa de la otra Familia por parte de su madre. Enma estaría ocupando en unos años el puesto de jefe de su Familia ¡hasta Naito es el jefe de una Familia mafiosa! En resumen todos sus amigos son parte de La Cosa Nostra.

Si hablamos de ellos, son mafiosos, su padre idiota es una de las cabezas importante de la Familia, y si, no está en un país árido como piensa su madre. Tsunayoshi hubiera sido el siguiente jefe de la Familia si no hubiera ganado contra Giotto que perdió en el juego de piedra, papel y tijera. Y Dino también es jefe, por eso no sabe porque rayos pierde su tiempo como profesor de inglés, cuando debería estar ocupando su puesto como jefe en Italia.

Si no supiera que su primo que es benevolente, se convierte en un hombre cruel cuando tocan a su familia y más si es su Hime-chan, es capaz de descuartizar a ese pobre clan de tontos yakuzas. Ahora, siendo sincero Tsunayoshi no le importa lo que pase a esos yakuzas, si fuera por él, que los convierta en polvo Giotto; lo malo es que si la noticia de Tsunahime, es estudiante de una escuela en Tokio y que fue secuestrada, todo estaría revelado. Lo que causaría la muerte literal de su madre.

Confiando que Hibari ni Kusababe se encontraban cerca, salió de las sombras corriendo como si los perros del infierno lo estuvieran siguiendo. Solo saltar las verjas y estaría libre, listo para ir a Tokio. Lástima que las cosas nunca salen como las piensa. Vigilantes ojos color jade, parpadean a cada movimiento que hacia Tsunayoshi, no fue nada raro que también emprendiera la carrera tras su devoción.

—Tsunahime-sama ¿Dónde va?

Brazos fuertes rodearon la cintura de Tsuna, cuando pretendía tomar impulso y saltar las verjas. El peso extra produjo que la cara de Tsuna se aplaste en el suelo, dejando un doloroso dolor palpitante en su nariz.

— ¡Eso duele cabrón!

Tsunayoshi gruño furioso, su fuga perfecta fue interrumpida por su perro, y es que se le olvido ponerle cadenas antes de intentar su fuga. Gokudera deliberadamente ignoró el insulto.

—Lo siento Tsunahime-sama pero no puedo dejarla ir.

Gokudera no podía dejar ir a Tsunahime a ningún lado, a saber que le haría el bastardo adicto a las reglas. Era su deber (que se auto-asigno) que Tsunahime se mantenga segura, sin ningún rasguño en su tersa piel ligeramente bronceada.

— ¡Suéltame, tengo que irme antes que Hibari-san se de cuenta!

—No Tsunahime, es peligroso.

—Tengo que irme, mi hermana… mi hermano—se corrigió—, me necesita.

Gokudera proceso las palabras de Tsuna, y todas las líneas lo llevaron a una misma conclusión.

¡Misión!

Ser parte de un misión conjunto con su devoción, exploto su corazón, lleno de llamas de determinación.

—Bien Tsunahime, iremos los dos. Como su mano derecha tengo que protegerla.

Tsunayoshi exasperado puso los ojos en blanco. En sus planes nunca estuvo incluido el chico obsesivo, pero si no aceptaba llevarlo con él, no lo dejaría macharse.

Con el sudor en la frente llegaron a la estación, compraron dos boletos para el tren bala para Tokio, esperaban estar en el lugar de las sabandijas a las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Hibari sintió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Tsunahime, su estudiante problemática estaba demasiado calmada. Además no la ha visto en todo el día, no era que la extraña, eso sería una calumnia, solo es preocupante que alguien tan problemático este demasiado calmada.

Con las ganas de controlar, no de ver, a Tsunahime, se aventuró por los dormitorios de las niñas. Asustando hasta la médula a las pocas chicas que se encontraban en los pasillos.

Se paró frente de la puerta de la habitación de Tsunahime, con el dilema de tocar o no tocar. Pensó unos segundos, para decidir entrar sin llamar, era el dueño del lugar podía hacer lo que quiera, además no es como si Tsunahime tuviera algo que ver. Cuerpo flaco, bajita, y plana como una tabla… cero atractivos. ¡Nadie se confunda! Hibari no mira a escondida el cuerpo de Tsuna cuando está cerca, es solo que Tsunahime se atraviesa en su mirada, nada más, okay.

Lo menos que se esperaba era encontrar la habitación vacía. Cerrando la puerta tras pasar adentro de la habitación, inspecciono la habitación para encontrar un papel pegado en la pared junto la cama. Arrancando el papel leyó la nota que le dejo Tsunahime.

_Hibari-san tengo ir hacer algo muy importante, tratare de regresar lo antes posible. :)_

El doctor de Hibari estaría asustado con el aumento de la presión arterial de su paciente. Con un rugido gutural salió en búsqueda de Kusakabe para que le muestre los vídeos de seguridad. Efectivamente, en el vídeo de seguridad, se podía ver a Tsunahime con un chándal negro y una sudadera con capucha saltando las vejas, seguido por un salvaje Gokudera. Con una furiosa vena en la frente, mando a Kusakabe para que prepare el automóvil para ir a traer de regreso, a esas ovejas perdidas.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	12. ¡Vivir juntos!

No me pertenece KHR

Quiero agradecer a **1827, ChibiGoreItaly, M. Hyde, YoKoChi150, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Cyan Reed, Sheijo, **

**Anglica, , sumireko, , yuu18, estrella105, Coffee 'N Chocolate,** y a todos los que han dado seguir y favoritos (reverencias)

* * *

Kusakabe no era un hombre de arrepentirse de lo que hace, era su filosofía, pero ir como compañero de un furioso conductor como Hibari, con sed de sangre, fue una gran mala decisión. Envió una plegaria a Buda y se persignó a Jesucristo, alguno de los dos escucharía sus ruegos para poder mantenerse con vida un día más. Y es que en el momento que arranco el automóvil, los límites de velocidad fueron violados, blanco como el papel Kusakabe trato de pedirle a Hibari que fuera más lento, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de su boca, cuando su jefe le envió una mirada climatizada.

La diferencia de horas no estaban a favor del director, Tsunayoshi se acomodó en su asiento junto a la ventana, mientras Gokudera al lado suyo. Ellos ya estaban lejos de las garrar o tonfas de Hibari Kyoya, su director.

* * *

—Hime-sama ¿podremos regresar antes que el bastardo se dé cuenta?

Inquirió Gokudera, no era que le preocupare su seguridad, le preocupa la seguridad de su devoción. El cuerpo precioso de Hime-sama podía sufrir algunos daños.

—No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, deje una nota para Hibari-san.

— ¡Como era de esperar de Hime-sama! —exclamo Gokudera, con ojos destellantes, tal vez es el único que apoye las ideas descabelladas de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

En toda la carretera Hibari no pudo encontrar a Tsunahime, la herbívora rebelde. Furiosos regreso al internado, iría a dar una visita a Dino, para sacarle a golpes suaves como el algodón, información del paradero de su prima.

Cuando Dino fue agarrado del cuello, arrastrado por los pasillos hasta la oficina del director, no fue una sorpresa ya Dino era tratado de esa forma siempre por Hibari.

— ¿Donde esta esa herbívora?

— ¿Cual herbívora?

—Deja de bromear conmigo caballo. —clavo su tonfa en la pared centímetros de su cara.

Dino blanco como la nieve, trato de alejarse de Hibari. La única "herbívora" que era capaz de poner los nervios de punta era su prima Tsunahime o más bien su primo Tsunayoshi.

—Mi primita debe estar en su cuarto con pijama y durmiendo. —sonrió.

—Se escapó del internado con el herbívoro violento.

Dino se burló en su cabeza, acaso no ve que también es un violento.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Que no se!

—Voy a comunicarme con la madre de esa herbívora.

— ¡No puedes!— grito Dino agarrando una pierna de Hibari, solo para caer inconsciente cuanto Hibari enojado por ser tocado, cariñosamente lo golpeo en la cabeza con su tonfa.

Tsunayoshi y Gokudera caminaban por las calles de Tokio, en búsqueda del clan Momokyokai. No caminaron mucho a unas tres calles de la estación se encontraron la oficina de los yakuzas, un edificio de tres plantas.

Tsunayoshi abrió la puerta de una patada. Cuando Tsunahime lo llamo para decirle que estaba secuestrada, se suponía que tendría que encontrarla amarrada en una silla con una mordaza en la boca. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que la encontraría, jugando una partida de póker.

— ¿Es así como luce alguien secuestrado Tsuna-chan? —dijo con un violento tic en su ceja.

— ¡Tsu-kun, por fin vienes a rescatarme!

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? todavía no hemos terminado—dijo uno de los hombres fornidos de la mesa, agarrando el brazo flaco de Tsunahime.

—Suelta a mí hermana.

Exigió Tsunayoshi agarrando a su hermana del otro brazo con fuerza, arrebato a su hermana del agarre del hombre fornido. Tsunahime fue estrellada en el pecho fuerte de Gokudera, mientras Tsunayoshi golpea a los yakuzas.

Limpiando el sudor de la frente, se dio vuelta para ver cómo estaba su hermana solo para encontrarla pegada como un chicle molesto pegado en la suela de un zapato en el pecho de Gokudera. Ahora él no era celoso, solo que no le gusta que nadie toque a su hermana, podrán tocarla en unos cien años pero todavía no.

—Gokudera-kun suelta a mi hermana. —dijo con voz tétrica.

Cabe aclarar que Gokudera no era quien agarraba a Tsunahime, más bien era Tsunahime quien no dejaba ir al pobre canoso, que trataba de despegar a Tsunahime de su pecho, para poder mantenerse en una pieza.

* * *

Hibari caminaba de ida y vuelta en su oficina, no sabía qué hacer. No era un hombre de dudas, eso es para los herbívoros, pero no sabía si llamar a la madre de Tsuna, recuerda la primera vez que dijo que llamaría a su madre, en ese momento suplico para que no fuera llamada. Ahora Dino, el caballo, también dijo que no llamara a la madre de la herbívora problemática. Hay algo raro para que Sawada Nana no quieran que sea llamada, algo muy raro.

Gokudera, Tsunahime y Tsunayoshi en medio de ellos caminaban hacia la residencia donde se quedaba Tsunahime. Ellos no hablaban de nada, caminaban en silencio perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Tsunahime se preguntaba si el amigo de su hermano tendrá una novia, Gokudera se cuestiona porque hay dos Tsunahime si solo debería haber una, mientras Tsunayoshi pide una súplica silenciosa para que Hibari no lo descuartice.

—Hime-sama ¿no era que vendríamos a rescatar a su hermano?—inquirió Gokudera, cansado de no poder entender la situación.

—Pff ¿Hime-sama? —se burló la verdadera Tsunahime.

Podía ser la hermana de Hime-sama para Gokudera, pero no permitiría que nadie se burle de su devoción. Listo para atacar Tsunayoshi se interpuso en su camino.

—Cállate Tsuna-chan. Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, tengo un secreto Gokudera-kun —puso su manos en los hombros de Gokudera —Yo no soy Tsunahime, soy su hermano que se hace pasar por ella.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Hime-sama es Hime-sama!

Tsunayoshi puso los ojos en blanco porque Gokudera tendría que ser tan terco. Bueno tendría que mostrarle la prueba de que es un chico, le mostraría lo mismo que tiene Gokudera.*

—Mira Gokudera-kun soy igual que tú —se levantó la sudadera con capucha dejando ver su pecho plano —Ves no tengo senos. Aunque Tsunahime siendo mujer sigue siendo plana como una tabla. —agrego.

Tsunahime con una vena palpitante en su sien, lanzo un golpe a la cabeza de su hermano.

— ¡Perdón por ser plana! —grito —Oh no Gokudera-kun por favor no te desmayes antes de darme tu número de contacto.

* * *

Tsunayoshi ahora tenía un nuevo problema arrastrar a Gokudera desmayado hasta la estación. Como si fuera un saco de papas tiro en el asiento del tren a Gokudera, solo esperaba que Hibari no estuviera despierto y poder regresar a sus habitaciones. Miro al inconsciente Gokudera, y recordó lo molesta que fue su hermana pidiendo el número de contacto de su amigo, no lo dejaba ir hasta que se lo dio. No supo si sentir lastima por Gokudera por conseguir una acosadora o por su hermana que le gusto un terrorista, tuvo más lastima por Gokudera.

El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, Tsunayoshi suspiro aliviado parece que su director no se dio cuenta de su ausencia, dejando que Gokudera saltara primero las verjas, tomo su turno, se preparaba los dos para correr a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando las puertas del infierno se abrieron.

—Herbivoros. —la voz del demonio se escuchó tan oscura a sus odios. Poco a poco se dieron vuelta para ver salir de la penumbra al señor del inframundo. Ojos azul metálicos brillaban en la oscuridad, ahora Tsunayoshi sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

—Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun no tiene culpa de nada si quiere puede romper todos mis huesos.

— ¡No puedo permitir eso Tunayos…! —Gokudera no pudo terminar cuando se retorció de dolor por el codazo que recibió en la boca del estómago.

—No voy a romper a ninguno de los dos sus huesos.

— ¡En serio! —dijo Tsunayoshi feliz, tal vez ha estado haciendo mal en comparar a Hibari con un demonio.

—Desde ahora en adelante vivirás en mi casa. —retira lo pensado Hibari era un demonio.

* * *

*- fueron malpensado ¿cierto? a mi no me engañan hahaha.

¿Alguien le gusta el sienen? quiero recomendar uno que recientemente me ha atrapado Bokura no Hentai, es muy bueno! Por favor pasen y lean mi nuevo aoneshot _Obsesión es amor_. Sin mas me despido y nos leemos en siguiente capi. ^^


	13. Cucucaracha

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

—Yo también voy vivir con Hime-sama. —desafío Gokudera después de recuperar el aire.

—Mañana quiero todas tus cosas en mi casa temprano. —ignoro a Gokudera.

— ¡No voy dejar que Hime-sama viva sola con un bastardo como tú!—refuto con furia.

—Hoy es muy tarde así que será mañana herbívora.

— ¡Dije que no voy a dejar a…! —Gokudera por enésima vez en ese día, cayo inconsciente, esta vez fue gracias a Hibari y su tonfa.

—Tetsu lleva al herbívoro violento a su habitación.

Tanto Kusakabe y Tsuna les resbaló una gota de sudor cómicamente en su sien. Nadie era más violento que Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari no era un hombre de bromas, por eso la mañana siguiente Kusakabe estaba ayudando a cagar las cosas de Tsuna, que regañadientes siguió a Kusakabe a la casa del principal. Todo era culpa de su hermana cabeza hueca, solo espera que toda su atención se dirija hacia Gokudera aunque siente un poquito de pena por su alma.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Hibari en gruñidos, el director enseño su nueva habitación. Estaba al lado de la Hibari, aunque Tsuna pidió la habitación más lejos de la habitación de Hibari. Por supuesto que fue ignorada su petición, Hibari pretendía tener todos los movimientos de Tsuna bajo vigilancia.

Después de darle un sinnúmero de reglas que jamás debían ser rotas, Tsuna fue puesto en liberta sin antes de darle un custodio. Un pájaro amarillo con ojos negros saltones. Con un nombre demasiado creativo: Hibird. Era casi imposible no reírse, así que no pudo dejar de partirse de la risa cuando Hibari dijo el nombre de su mascota. Tsuna se dio cuenta que la mascota del director era igual a su dueño; cuando la bola esponjosa con alas furioso picoteo su nariz, Tsuna le quedo claro que tanto el dueño y la mascota no tienen paciencia.

El pájaro se acomodó en su cabeza, como si fuera un nido, Tsuna estuvo muy preocupado que el pájaro usara su cabeza como una clase de baño. Al llegar a su clase todos lo miraron con miradas de lastima, parece que todos ya sabían su destino, que chismosos eran todos, pensó malhumorado sentándose en su campo. Poco después llego Gokudera declarando la guerra a Hibird, exigiendo que se marchara lejos de la preciosa cabeza de Hime-sama. Era un alivio que Gokudera podía ser un idiota a veces, y no soltara su verdadera identidad o quizás es solo que no le gusta ser golpeado con fuerza en el estómago.

Hibari lánguidamente firmaba algunos documentos sin importancia que Kusakabe le trajo unas horas antes. Podía estar más tranquilo ahora que Hibird estaba controlando todos los movimientos de la herbívora molesta, como le llama, casi podía sentir la paz, la iluminación. Casi pudo saborear la tranquilidad, antes que su puerta se abriera de golpe presentando a un rubio jadeante y un azabache con un aura de _soy_ _genial_.

Detrás de ellos seguía Kusakabe con mirada de preocupación, inclinándose profundamente a Hibari pidió disculpa por no poder detener a sus visitantes.

— ¡Kyoya! ¿Qué quieres hacer con mi primita? —inquirió con el ceño profundizado.

Hibari ignoro a Dino y como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación dio vuelta a la hoja que tenía más de media hora de no pasar.

— ¡Kyoya no me ignores! Muchos están hablando que el director se llevó a su casa a una estudiante. No puedes llevarte a una alumna a tu casa y más si es mi primita linda.

—Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Además quien los invito a que podían entrar a mi oficina.

—Nos invitamos nosotros mismos. —contesto Reborn, sentándose en el sofá —.Un expresso por favor Tetsuya.

Una vena resalto en la sien de Hibari, el maldito bastardo profesor de matemáticas ordenando un expresso a su subordinado como si fuera suyo. Incomodo Kusakabe asintió a la petición de Reborn, antes de salir Dino se apresuró a pedir un té negro con leche para él. En qué momento contrato a ese bastardo y esa cabeza de aire, se preguntó Hibari.

Kusakabe llego con una bandeja con las dos tazas de Reborn y de Dino un platito de galletas para acompañar, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de su jefe. Ambos invitados no bienvenidos se engulleron las galletas como si nunca hubieran comido. Limpiándose las migajas de la comisura de sus labios Dino regreso a su interrogatorio.

—No voy perdonarte si pones tus manos en Tsuna-chan. Sé que ella es tan linda—ojos soñadores de Dino enfurecieron al director, por qué Dino tenía que ser tan cariñoso con la herbívora —No puedo permitir que Tsuna-chan viva contigo.

— ¿Quién me lo va impedir?

—Por supuesto que yo. —saco su látigo de a saber dónde, listo para una lucha —.No voy permitir que quites la inocencia a mi primita.

Reborn se estiro en el sillón llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres.

—Creo que Hibari ya tomo la inocencia de Dame-Hime hace mucho ¿no Hibari?

Y ahora esa era una nueva información. La inocencia de su preciosa prima fue tomada por la bestia sedienta de sangre.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Hibari replico monótono —. Si solo vienen a hacerme perder el tiempo los modere hasta la muerte si no salen en cinco segundos.

—Ahora, ahora Hibari no hay que ser violentos, vamos Dino tenemos lecciones que dar.

— ¡No me iré hasta que me expliquen todo!

—Cállate Dame-Dino o quieres que haga una visita a tu habitación. —sonrió escalofriantemente, haciendo temblar a Dino —De todas formas Hibari, recuerda usar el gorrito.

— ¿Qué gorrito hablas Reborn? —pregunto Dino curioso siendo arrastrado por Reborn.

Hibari apretó su mandíbula, algún día será capaz de morder hasta la muerte a Reborn por su insolencia.

Hibird era muy eficiente, no se separa de Tsuna ni una milésima de segundo. Tsuna se detuvo en baño de mujeres, eso era peor de jugar el papel de una chica. Le pidió amablemente a Hibird que lo esperara fuera del baño, mientras hacia sus necesidades, a saber si Hibari podía comunicarse con Hibird, y el pájaro le contaba que tenía algo ahí, abajo, que se supone que no debe tener. Tsuna se rio, estaba siendo paranoico, Hibird, se quedó fuera del baño como le pidió, era macho y un caballero, no podía seguir a una dama a esos lugares.

¿No era todo un gallardo Hibird?

* * *

Gokudera no sabía si sentirse alagado o preocupado. La hermana de Tsunayoshi, la verdadera Tsunahime era muy persistente. No sabe, supone, que Tsunayoshi le facilito su número de contacto a su hermana. Ahora Tsunahime le envía mensajes al azar, como pidiendo la talla de su ropa interior. Tsunayoshi lo golpeara si le pide que le diga a su hermana que lo deje respirar un poco, se cuestionó Gokudera preocupado.

* * *

Las clases terminaron Tsuna tenía que regresar a su nueva residencia. Como si tuviera zapatos de cementos camino pesadamente, hacia su destino. Solo esperaba que Hibari no lo diera una conferencia, solo quería comer y dormir. El día fue demasiado cansado gracias a Gokudera tratando de lanzar dinamita a su cabeza para alejar a Hibird, y el molesto lloriqueo de Dino exigiendo saber si su inocencia todavía no fue tomada. ¡Qué diablos significaba, su inocencia no ha sido tomada!

—Herbívora ordena la cocina. —ordeno Hibari después de terminar de cenar.

— ¿Eh, por qué yo? Kusakabe no es que hace esas cosas. —pidió saber descaradamente.

—Eres mi esclava —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, Hibari ignoro el gesto —.Y eso está en las reglas que te dije en la mañana herbívora molesta.

—Déjame de llamarme así.

—Voy a bañarme, cuando terminé vendré a revisar.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando solo a Tsuna refunfuñando.

Estaba por terminar guardar el último plato cuando objeto identificado con seis patas, cuerpo aplastado, color café salió corriendo frente los ojos calor caramelo de Tsuna.

— ¡Gyaaaaa! —el grito estrepitoso resonó en toda la casa de Hibari.

Hibari salió del baño con su dorso desnudo y su cabello goteando. Se precipitó a la cocina donde estaba Tsuna, Tsuna al verlo no dudo dos veces en convertirse en una koala que ama a los arboles de eucalipto, se aferró a Hibari.

—Oi herbívora suéltame.

Hibari tenía un mal momento, con una de sus manos trataba de alejar a Tsuna y con la otra mano trataba que su paño no se cayera.

—Cu… cu… curacha, ¡Hibari-san cucaracha!

Señalo con su dedo índice tembloroso.

—Oi la cucaracha está viniendo hacia nosotros.

— ¡Gyaaa! ¡Hibari mátala!

—Si no me sueltas en tres segundo y no vas a tu habitación voy poner esa cucaracha en tu cabeza.

Amenazo Hibari, Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo a su habitación. Hibari sonrió, bueno quien diría que la herbívora le tenía miedo a las inofensivas cucarachas.

Tsuna se escondió entre sus sabanas. Las cucarachas con esas horribles patas, y sus ojos dan mucho miedo.

Tsuna bostezo cansado uniéndose a sus dos amigos. Toda la noche tuvo pesadillas donde los asquerosos insectos que no se nombrara subían por su cuerpo. Fue espantoso.

—Tsuna ¿no estás emocionada por el día de visitas de los padres?—pidió Yamamoto.

— ¿Visitas de padres?

—Oh si no lo sabias… bien cada año en este mes se invitan a los padres que vengan a ver a sus hijos. Mi padre está muy emocionado.

—Ese día mi molesta hermana es el triple de molesta. —comento Gokudera.

Si los padres son invitados significa, que su madre va venir a ver como lo está haciendo su preciosa hija. Por supuesto se dará cuenta que su princesa no es más que su delincuente hijo. ¡Eso es un gran problema!

—Escuche ayer de Colonello-sensei que las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas. Papá seguro va traer muchas piezas de sushi para todos. —agrego Yamamoto feliz.

Tsuna tendrá que llamar a su hermana, para que venga a ocupar su lugar para ese día. El problema radica en que ahora está viviendo con Hibari, hibari es hombre difícil.

¿Podrán cambiar sin que Hibari se cuenta? Tsuna pensó abatido.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


	14. Eres mía

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsunayoshi sonrió satisfecho al terminar su plan. Era muy fácil, solo tenían que seguir el plan las personas involucradas que metió sin consultar. Dino era uno de los personajes principales, tendría que encargarse de sacar a Tsunayoshi del internado sin que Hibari lo detenga, mismo Dino se encargara de meter a Tsunahime al internado. Gokudera se encargara que Yamamoto ni Kusakabe se acerquen a Tsunahime. Tsunahime tendrá que evadir a Hibari como si fuera una peste.

Rodo en su cama, suspirando feliz. Su colchón era mucho más suave que el anterior, una de las ventajas de vivir con Hibari, otra y muy importante es el poder comer a cualquier hora, más bien asaltar la refrigeradora del director sin que se dé cuenta.

Para su sorpresa, su vida con Hibird ha sido buena. Si le da algunas semillas como chantaje para que lo deje solo, Hibird acepta y se va. Para ese día tenía un gran botín para que Hibird no delate a su hermana. Si no sale ningún contratiempo todo marcharía como lo planeo.

La mañana siguiente Tsunayoshi se dirigió a la oficina del profesor de inglés. Dino estaba preparándose para sus clases de ese día, cuando vio a Tsuna siendo un cabeza hueca, se lanzó para abrazar a Tsuna recibiendo un cariñoso golpe de su primo. Después que Dino se recuperó, procedió a explicar su plan, el día en que los padres visitaban el internado eran en dos días, conociendo a su madre, ella sería una de las primeras en llegar.

Dino se había rehusado ayudar a Tsunayoshi, así que Tsunayoshi tuvo que recurrir a un pago por la ayuda de su primo. Un premio grande y doloroso. Ese precio era dejarse abrazar por Dino cada vez que su primo quiere mimar a su primito consentido. Con Gokudera no tuvo problemas, el terrorista acogió la misión como si fuera a salvar al mundo del ataque de los marcianos.

—Kyoya… —abrió la puerta sin ninguna ceremonia —Mañana voy a salir con Tsuna-chan para el tercer memorial de Enzou, nos iremos a las siete de la mañana estaremos de regreso para la hora que los padres ya están de visita. —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta como entro.

Hibari solo pudo ver la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar quién rayos era Enzou. Tanto como Dino y su prima eran molestos herbívoros, no tenía duda Hibari. Dejando de lado sus responsabilidades (no era que estaba huyendo del papeleo) fue a perseguir a Dino para exigir por que debería dar permiso para ir a ver a ese tal Enzou.

Era como que estuvieran huyendo, Tsuna miraba a Hibari y salía corriendo. Con Dino pasaba lo mismo, siempre diciendo que no podían hablar, porque estaba dando clases. o se escondía detrás de Reborn, cada vez sentía algo sospechoso.

El día siguiente Tsuna arrastro a Dino a su automóvil lo más rápido posible. Cada minuto eran valiosos para poder huir del cazador: Hibari. Tsunahime estaría esperando en la casa de Enma, ahí era donde Tsunayoshi se quedaría hasta que pueda tomar otra vez el lugar de su hermana.

Justo a tiempo los primos cruzaron la frontera del internado, si hubieran dardo tan solo una segundo hubieran sido atrapados por Hibari, que iba muy cabreado hacia ellos.

Todo iba como lo planeo. Pidiendo a su hermana que no acosara a Gokudera, ni la cagara con Hibari. Su hermana feliz acepto todo, la cosa era que lo cumpliera.

Al llegar al internado Tsunahime no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro asombrado, nunca pensó que ese lugar fuera tan pomposo. Tsunahime reconoció a Hibari, era como su hermano lo describió un hombre guapo con un aura intimidante; Dino en cuanto vio a Hibari arrastro lejos a Tsunahime, en media carrera siendo perseguidos por el director, Dino le informo cuál era su aula, el nombre de sus amigos y profesores.

Tsunahime pudo respirar cuando Dino, la tiro dentro del aula. Ya dentro Hibari le era imposible llevarse a los dos para morderlos.

— ¡Tsu-chan! Mi princesa por fin te veo. —regocijo Nana envolviendo en un gran abrazo asfixiante a su hija.

Tsunahime puso los ojos en blanco. Trato de alejarse de los brazos demasiados fuertes de su madre.

Hibari sabía que algo estaba mal con Tsunahime. Esta Tsunahime era más femenina, Tsunahime estaba siendo muy acaramelada con Gokudera. Tsunahime no tiene los ojos caramelos sino un poco más oscuros.

Tsunayoshi rodo en la cama. Estaba aburrido, rodo una vez más, miro a Enma jugando videojuegos. Suspiro aburrido, ahora que estaba lejos de Hibari se sentía aburrido, quizás se estaba volviendo loco o algo parecido. Pero está sintiendo que estaba extrañando al hombre demasiado serio. Rodo una vez más.

— ¡Deja de rodar de una maldita vez, harás un hueco en mi cama!

—Entonces hazme caso. —hizo un puchero —.Estoy aburrido.

—Ahorita no puedo, tengo matar el dragón con escamas rojas. —replico Enma, frunciendo el ceño.

Tsuna refunfuño, rodando se quedó boca abajo. Esperaba que Tsunahime no lo echara a perder. Ni que Hibari haga algo a su hermana.

Nana chillo eufórica, al recibir la noticia que su adorable hija vive con un hombre apuesto como Hibari. Para una madre normal estaría escandalizada por el hecho que su inocente y pura hija viva sola con un hombre mucho más grande. Pero para efectos de Nana, era todo lo contrario, creía que eso significaba que su hija se ganó un premio.

Hibari frunció el ceño, los chillidos de la madre de Tsunahime eran tan molestos, si pudiera morderla hasta la muerte, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. Reprimió otro tic nervioso, cuando escucho los arrullos de la madre demasiado cariñosa.

—Por dicha que mi hijo inútil desapareció después que mi princesa se fue. —dijo Nana colocando una mano en su cadera.

Tsunahime irritada miro a su madre.

— ¡Mamá Tsu-kun no es ningún inútil!—replico.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Si no hubiera sido por él no hubiera pasado ese accidente, ni Iemitsu se hubiera convertido en una estrella.

Tsunahime puso los ojos en blanco. Su madre era irracional, como podía asociar todo eso su hermano.

—Mamá eso fue un accidente. No digas papá se convirtió en una estrella, suena como si hubiera muerto; papá solo se fue porque es un mal padre que prefirió su trabajo.

—No, no, no. —Nana negó con la cabeza —Cariño dijo que se iba a convertir en una estrella para Tsunayoshi.

Tsunahime resoplo airada. Le molesta que su madre despreciara a su hermano. Primero que todo Tsunayoshi no tuvo culpa que ella cayera al lago, fue ella que desobedeció a su hermano al querer darle de comer a los patos. Y que su padre se fuera, era solo culpa de la mafia, pero su madre había creado un retorcido resentimiento hacia Tsunayoshi, por cosas completamente tontas.

Al principio fue difícil para Tsunayoshi, Nana llego hasta el colmo de olvidarse de cocinar la reacción de su hermano. Si no hubiera sido por Tsunahime que se negó a comer también hasta que su madre cocinara para Tsuna, ella también hubiera muerto de hambre.

Nana lloro suplicando a su hija para que comiera, y después de tantas lágrimas prometió cocinar también para su hermano. Tsunahime sabe que su hermano, desea el amor de su madre, pero trata de parecer duro, y nunca muestra el anhelo de una caricia de su madre.

—Gukudera-kun. —exclamo Tsunahime.

Gokudera se puso pálido, sintió los brazos de Tsunahime enredarse en los suyos.

—Hime-sama, necesito hablar con usted. —pidió Gokudera a la chica pegajosa.

Apartándose del grupo, con la atenta mirada de Hibari en sus espaldas ellos hablaron en susurros.

—Hermana de Tsunayoshi-sama, usted no puede comportarse así conmigo.

— ¿Eh, por qué no?

Los ojos color jade se encendieron en un extraño brillo.

—Tsunayoshi-sama siempre me dice: «Cállate o te pongo un bozal.» Eso es lo normal.

Tsunahime le corrió una gota cómica en su sien. No sabía que Gokudera era del lado masoquista.

Todo el resto de la tarde fue libre, para pasar el tiempo con los padres. Nana se hizo amiga del padre de Yamamoto. Los dos se la pasaron remarcando las cualidades de sus hijos, y avergonzado a sus hijos por los relatos de niñez.

Tsunahime tenía que regresar ese mismo día, así que en cuanto Nana se marcho fue a buscar a Dino.

—Herbívora.

Tsunahime siguió caminando, olvidándose que Tsunayoshi le dijo, que su director tiene una forma muy peculiar para llamar a las personas.

—Herbívora. —llamo irritado, sujetando del brazo a la chica.

— ¿Qué? Déjame ir, me duele. —Hibari entrecerró los ojos. La respuesta normal que daría Tsunahime seria:

«Pervertido, te gusta tocarme. Lo sé, lo sé, soy irresistible.» dando una sonrisa socarrona.

Después terminaría siendo castigada, pero esta Tsunahime era como si fuera otra. Antes que pudiera interrogar a la chica, Dino salió corriendo como si fuera un perro rabioso.

Arrebatando a la chica del agarre Hibari, se echaron a correr, como si el diablo pisara sus talones. Dino sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, mirando hacia atrás, miro al diablo literalmente, venia corriendo y casi pisando sus pisadas. A la velocidad de la luz subieron al automóvil, y la diosa de la fortuna los ayudo porque pudieron escapar de las garras y la ira de Hibari.

El regreso de Tsunayoshi fue tenebroso. Solo había dado un paso dentro de la casa de Hibari cuando fue clavado en la pared. Ojos furiosos miraban a los desconcertados de Tsuna.

Trato de alejarse de Hibari, pero el cuerpo presionando el suyo con la pared no le daba mucha oportunidad. Podía sentir el aliento de Hibari cosquillando en su nariz, sintió una extraña corriente que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Herbívora ¿puedo saber que fue todo eso?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Todo el día pegada como un chicle a ese herbívoro violento.

Tsuna enarco una ceja, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Actuando toda acaramelada con ese herbívoro. —repitió entre dientes.

Tsuna se ilumino. Gruñendo por la falta de su hermana, cuando se lo advirtió.

— ¿Y qué? Somos amigos.

Hibari se acercó más el rostro de Tsuna, que sintió sentir las mejillas empezar a calentarse.

—No lo permito.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mía.

— ¡Que! —fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando sintió los dientes de Hibari siendo clavados en su cuello.

—Esa es la prueba. —afirmo.

Se dio la vuelta, como si nada pasó. Dejando a Tsuna colapsando en el suelo.

* * *

Fue muy difícil escribir este capitulo. Tengo tanto en la cabeza, estudio y recientemente tengo trabajo todo esto no me deja tiempo (llora) por esa razón no podre actualizar tan rápido, así que por favor tenga paciencia, no pienso abandonar la historia ni nada parecido. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y la cosa ya esta avanzando ^^

En fin gracias por leer!


	15. El herbívoro cabeza blanca

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

No sabe cómo llego a su habitación, no sabe cómo se metió entre las cobijas. No sabe que paso. El lugar donde fue mordido palpitaba. Cerró sus ojos, repitiendo en su mente lo que sucedió nunca paso.

Si fuera un herbívoro, se tiraría al suelo y rodaría. Siendo un carnívoro, con pasos largos y seguros se metió entre sus sabanas, abrió la página 49, del libro que estaba leyendo. Aunque su mirada pasaba entre las palabras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

¿Por qué hizo eso? con esa herbívora molesta, sin atractivo. Era casi hilarante, si alguien hubiera dicho que haría algo así, lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte. Paso la página, era mejor hacer como si nada paso.

Tsunayoshi se sintió decepcionado en la mañana siguiente al no encontrar en la mesa a Hibari. En seguida pateo lejos esos pensamientos. Kusakabe le dio una larga mirada, y procedió a explicarle que Hibari salió temprano para encontrarse con otros miembros de diferentes escuelas para el encuentro intercolegial que se aproximaba.

Tsuna asintió, mostrando desinterés. Aunque dentro de cabeza estaba completamente concentrado escuchando. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos fueron llenados por Hibari, todavía no se daba cuenta, que su director cada día se profundiza en su corazón. Tsunayoshi podía ser un delincuente pero era la persona más lenta del mundo, para entender sus propios sentimientos.

Hibari no estaba huyendo. Un carnívoro nunca huye, fue una coincidencia que su cita con los otros bastardos de otras escuelas fuera temprano en la mañana, después que paso lo que paso. No vale la pena mencionar lo que paso. Porque era cosa del pasado, cuando regresara Tsunahime sería solo la herbívora molesta que hace que su presión arterial sufra.

Para ese año se unía una nueva escuela para el intercolegial que para el disgusto de Hibari ese año correspondía en su internado. En serio su abuelo era un bastardo porque tenía que fundar una escuela, en vez de eso hubiera fundado un clan de Yakuza para poder morder hasta la muerte a todos. Aunque sin ser yakuza muerde a todos a hasta la muerte.

—Ave-kun, nos vemos en dos semanas ku, fu, fu, fu.

Una vena resalto en su sien, este año aplastaría la escuela privada de Kokuyo. Ese herbívoro piña como le llama, gano el intercolegial del año pasado. Desinteresado leyó el nombre de la nueva escuela que se unía, «Millefiore» murmuro, metiendo la carpeta en su portafolio. Se apresuró en salir del lugar, necesitaba llegar rápido al internado para ver si Tsunahime no destruyo su propiedad.

Todos estaban emocionados. El intercolegial era una forma divertida de romper las reglas de su director y de conocer nuevas personas. Todos estuvieron ocupados preparándose para los juegos deportivos y preparar algunas tiendas de comidas para recaudar fondos, que podrían gastar en lo que quieran después.

La sección de Tsunayoshi, se estaba preparando para competir en basquetbol, excepto Yamamoto que era el as del equipo de béisbol.

Tsunayoshi grito con horror cuando le entregaron el uniforme de porrista, que tendría que llevar para apoyar a sus compañeros el día del juego.

—De ninguna manera estaré usando eso. —gruño lanzando lejos el uniforme.

— ¡Je! Pretendes que todos hagamos algo mientras la princesa no hace nada. —dijo Hana una compañera de clase de Tsuna, con sus cejas casi entrelazadas.

— ¡Cállate perra! —grito Gokudera.

Un aura oscura, una sonrisa cínica se estiró en sus labios, haciendo estremecerse a todos en el aula. Tsunayoshi se rio nervioso, agarrando el uniforme de porrista acepto ser parte del equipo, prefería ser porrista antes de morir en manos de esa mujer.

Los días eran demasiados ocupados para todos, que no dio lugar para que Tsunayoshi ni Hibari pudieran tener tiempos a solas. Que realmente agradecen ambos, no tenerlos, sería un poco incómodo verse, aunque ellos ya los superaron (si claro ya lo superaron).

Tsunayoshi estaba demasiado cansado y humillado con las prácticas de porrismo. Haru Miura, otra compañera de clases había creado una coreografía bastante ridícula, que fue aceptó por todos aunque él se quejó. Nadie lo escucha, ni Gokudera que entusiasmado dijo que todas sus anotaciones serian para él. Sinceramente no las quiere. Y se lo dijo a Gokudera, sin embargó Gokudera solo grito más fuerte que aplastaría a todos por Hime-sama.

El día del intercolegial llego volando, el internado tenía un ambiente festivo para gran dolor de cabeza de Hibari. Sus ganas de morder hasta la muerte a todos aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba en su reloj de pulsera.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los de Kokuyo, una manada de inatables sociales para Hibari que con gran disgusto miro al director de esa escuela. La herbívora piña, sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, sonrisa que fue ignorada por Hibari que se dio vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Tsuna se miró con gran disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esas situaciones humillantes? … ah sí claro, gracias a su hermana cabeza hueca.

—No lo arruines Sawada. —advirtió Hana, con un tono bastante oscuro.

Tsuna hizo un puchero, ignorando los gritos amenazantes de Gokudera. Caminaron por el campus, viendo que cada momento se llenaba más de gentes y que todo se vuelve más bullicioso. Tsuna distraídamente pensó en los nervios de Hibari, se rio entre dientes pensando que su director si pudiera se escondería bajo de su cama para escapar del ruido.

Hibari dio una vuelta, tratando de perderse en la multitud de Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro Rokudo alias piña herbívora molesta, fue un compañero de universidad de Hibari que desde que se vieron fue odio a primera vista. Hibari odiaba a Mukuro por su risa y su cinismo y Mukuro odiaba a Hibari por su sentido de justicia y su violencia (aunque también es un hombre violento). Desde la primera mirada todos sus encuentros han sido peleas, grandes heridas y destrucción de propiedades.

Razón por la cual el año pasado pasaron dos días en la cárcel, por haber creado un gran escándalo en vía pública. Si no hubiera sido por Fong que se apiado y pago la fianza para que lo dejaran salir de la cárcel, lo más seguro que hubiera pasado una semana en una sucia celda.

Escucho las molesta risa de Mukuro acercarse, y dio otra vuelta, si fuera por él ya hubiera mordido hasta la muerte a Mukuro, pero Fong lo amenazó de que si hacia alguna clase de escándalo no lo ayudaría salir de la cárcel y lo dejaría ahí por un mes.

Tsuna incomodo trato de bajar su falda de porrista. Tsunayoshi tenía buenas piernas, o por lo menos esa es a la conclusión que podemos llegar por las miradas lascivas que recibía por los chicos que pasaban y miraban. Gokudera lanzo miradas asesinas ahuyentando a los pervertidos, Tsunayoshi estuvo agradecido sería un problema lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

—Tsuna eres muy popular. —se rio Yamamoto dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Tsuna.

—Yamamoto. —se quejó Tsuna, mirando a su compañero vestido del uniforme del equipo de béisbol, con gran envidia porque quería ser parte del equipo también.

— ¡Respeta a Hime-sama!

Ojos color lila se concentraron en el grupito ruidoso. Sus oídos se animaron al escuchar una voz conocida, sus ojos se iluminaron con picardía cuando se encontró, a una chica morena que trataba que un chico de cabello plata no cortara la cabeza del chico de cabello negro. Llevándose un malvavisco a la boca mastico feliz separándose de sus amigos, y su hermana.

Tsuna soltó un gritillo cuando sintió que fue abrazada por detrás. Desesperado trato de soltarse sin ningún éxito.

—Tsuna-tan ¡Estas tan bella! —exclamo Byakuran. Tsuna abrió los ojos como plato, solo alguien podía llamarlo de esa forma y tener ese molesto tono de voz.

—Byakuran… —dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Bingo! —canturreó —. Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido. Mi Tsuna-tan se ve hermosa como una chica.

—Cállate Byakuran.

Byakuran sonrió como un zorro, descaradamente coloco una mano en el pecho plano de Tsuna.

—Mmmm… —apretó, apretó —Tsuna-tan es tan plana. —dijo con un mohín.

Tsunayoshi rojo como una remolacha chillo, golpeando la mano atrevida de Byakuran. Grandes venas resaltaron en la frente de Gokudera que rugió a Byakuran.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de Hime-sama! —sus manos se llenaron de mini cartuchos de dinamitas.

Byakuran miro a Gokudera con una mirada espeluznante, estaba interrumpiendo su precioso momento para molestar a su amigo. Mirada que hizo enfurecer un poco más al chico terrorista, Yamamoto trato de calmar, aunque también pidió que soltara a Tsuna.

— ¡Jee! Hime-sama. —se rio entre dientes —.Veo que has conseguido un perrito guardián, Tsuna-tama. —dijo divertido.

—Bastardo te voy matar.

Byakuran sonrió como un zorro, soltando a Tsuna que ya se había dado por vencido de intentar soltarse del agarre de su amigo. Con movimiento ágil, Byakuran levanto la falda que ya de por si era corta. Acto que dejo a la vista los boxers con atunes estampados.

—Gyaaa. —grito Tsunayoshi, bajando su falda.

— ¿Eeeh? ¿No hay bragas blancas con encajes? —pregunto herido con lágrimas fingidas en su ojos —¡Devuelve mis expectativas! —exigió.

La temperatura bajo varios grados, lo más probable que hasta el infierno se congelo. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Tsunayoshi que instintivamente busco desesperado la amenaza.

Hibari se topó con una desagradable situación, solo estaba tratando que Mukuro lo dejara en paz, cuando se encontró a la herbívora molesta con su grupito ruidoso. Hasta ahí todo iba normal, hasta que un herbívoro de cabello blanco se acercó y abrazo a la herbívora por la espalda ¡Y no solo eso le toco uno de sus pechos! Hibari iba ir a morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro pero primero tenía que salir de la multitud. Cuando estaba cerca presencio con algo que termino con toda la delgada paciencia que posee. A su herbívora (sí, su herbívora) el herbívoro con deseo de muerte levanto su falda, dejando ver su horrible ropa interior.

Casi salía humo de sus orejas, era lo más avergonzó que le ha pasado hasta el momento, en serio va matar a Byakuran y todas sus rencarnaciones. Su brazos fue aprisionado fuertemente, ¿y ahora qué? Pensó para nada divertido Tsuna. Lo único supo fue que estaba siendo arrastrado, miro a la persona que lo arrastraba y era su director trago grueso; eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas, estaba en grandes problemas.

Entraron en la oficina, Hibari cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, Tsuna tuvo lastima por la puerta y agradeció que no era él. La mirada furiosa de Hibari lo devolvió a la realidad, trato de sonreír mas salió como una mueca.

—Hibari-san ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? —pregunto nerviosamente.

Hibari camino hacia Tsuna, que retrocedió varios pasos, lástima que en su camino se encontró con el escritorio, y quiso correr hacia al otro lado, solo para quedar entre los brazos de Hibari.

—Oh Hibari-san mire la hora, es hora de ir animar el equipo. —trato de razonar.

Hibari ignoro su palabrería, acerco su rostro al de Tsuna, con voz calmada que destilaba peligro hablo.

—Herbivora ¿tanto te gusta que te toquen?

Tsuna miro a los afilados ojos de su director, frunció el ceño.

—No solo el herbívoro dinamita te gusta que te toque. —dijo presionando más su cuerpo contra el de Tsuna que nervioso trato de alejarse, sin mucho éxito porque estaba el escritorio que no lo dejaba escapar —.Y también ese herbívoro cabeza blanca, dejas que te toque tan lascivamente.

Tsuna se sonrojo, primero que todo Byakuran fue el que se abusó en tocarlo sin su permiso. Si fuera por él, y si hubiera tenido una tijeras cercas hubiera cortado sus bolas.

— ¿No importa quién es el que te toque? —inquirió —¿Esta bien si soy yo quien te toca?

— ¿Qué? —grito —¡Ni hablar!

Hibari sonrió, Tsuna estaba a punto de orinarse. Su director estaba sonriendo, y no solo eso, su director, estaba empezando a tocar su pierna izquierda.

—Hibari-san por favor pare esto.

— ¿Está bien que otros te toquen, menos yo? —dijo en tono bajo, casi cepillando sus labios.

Tsuna sintió que sus piernas están quedándose sin fuerzas. El sonrojo lo golpeo desde la puntas de las orejas hasta el cuello. Empezó a sudar, cuando sintió la mano de Hibari subir más en su pierna acercándose a un lugar peligroso.

—Kyo-san, los otros representantes de las secundarias lo están esperando. —dijo Kusakabe, que abrió la puerta sin saber la situación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la oficina de su jefe.

El ambiente era tan pesado y silencioso casi asfixiante. Kusakabe trago grueso, maldiciendo por dentro por no haber tocado antes. Hibari se alejó de Tsuna que dejo salir un suspiro retenido, Hibari se arregló la corbata, y salió de la oficina como si nada, seguido por su mano derecha, este último le dio una mirada indescifrable a Tsuna, que estaba rojo y asustado.

* * *

Jojojo, ¡que atrevido Byakuran! ¡Caramba me gusto escribir la ultima parte! Hibari es como muy celoso! lol

Recientemente he empezado a ver por segunda vez a _tegami bachi_ ¡Y no se porque, si me enfurece el final! Aaish solo recordar el final me enojo... bien dejemos la divagaciones, les recomiendo ese anime el personaje principal es adorable. Mañana tengo examen, por favor deseen suerte para mi (ojos suplicantes)

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo capi ^^


	16. Vamos a dormir juntos

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Estaría mintiendo si negara que se encontrara completamente curioso. Sabía que si decía alguna palabra mal puesta, podía quedar con algunos huesos rotos gracias a la ridícula fuerza de su jefe. Mordió mas fuerte la punta de la ramita que siempre llevaba en su boca, se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ser lo más casual posible.

—Kyo-san… disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿pasa algo con la alumna Sawada?

Hibari siguió caminando, ignorando a Kusakabe que trataba de seguir el ritmo del director. Kusakabe miro a Hibari con ojos infantiles de pura curiosidad, pensó que tal vez Hibari no escucho lo que dijo, abrió otra boca una vez mas, pero no tuvo tiempo para hablar.

—No.

Su respuesta fue tan cortante, y tan ambiguo que no despejo la curiosidad de su mano derecha, pero Kusakabe opto por no repreguntar por nada más, conociendo la corta paciencia de Hibari.

Hibari no era un hombre de paz. El cree que todo se puede arreglar a golpes, con golpes protegía y exigía lo que consideraba suyo. Así que al entrar a la oficina de conferencia y encontrar al zorro astuto comiendo malvaviscos su sangre hervía. Los flash eran como si tuvieran veneno, fue tentado agarrar sus tonfas y romper el cráneo del herbívoro cabeza blanca, pero no lo hizo era un adolescente y lo más seguro era que fuera a parar a la cárcel por golpear a un menor de edad.

Roer sus muelas, con pasos largos se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa. Ignoro los ojos burlones desiguales de su enemigo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el adolescente que toco su propiedad; con voz ultratumba hablo a Byakuran.

— ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro? Esta reunión no es para mocosos.

Byakuran lo ignoro deliberadamente, metiendo grandes cantidades de bombones esponjosos en su boca. Hibari hervía, Kusakabe se preocupó que su jefe cometiera un asesinato, no se imagina visitando a su jefe a la cárcel por unos diez años.

—Me disculpo Hibari-san, el director de la escuela que es mi madre, no pudo venir. Por esa razón nosotros que somos lo suficiente capaces de ocuparnos de los temas que se hablen hoy estarán en manos de mi hermano y mías.

Ojos feroces miraron a la chica con sombrero de hongo y corte bob. La chica sonrió cálidamente, Hibari pensó porque Tsunahime no era así de femenina como esa chica. Secretamente su corazón, susurro que ese era el encanto de Tsunahime, y por eso no puede dejar de pensar en ella. Hibari lo ignoro.

—Como sea… tu herbívoro. —Mukuro se rio entre dientes, para Hibari todos son herbívoros así que no sabía a quién está llamando. Hibari volvió a llamar —Herbívoro no quiero que vuelvas a tocar lo que es mio.

Kusakabe se asfixia con el aire al escuchar lo que dice su jefe. Uni sabiendo a quien le estaba hablando a su hermano le dio un codazo que respondió haciendo un mohín.

—Hibari-san ¿cierto?... Yo soy un carnívoro. —sus ojos se convirtieron en medias lunas mirando a los ojos afilados de Hibari —.Si le preguntas a Tsuna-tan, ella a primera mano te lo puede confirmar que soy un carnívoro.

— ¡Nii-san!—exclamo Uni, dando una mirada de advertencia a su hermano. La sonrisa de Byakuran solo se hizo más grande.

Hibari apretó su mandíbula, ¿acaso ese mocoso esta insinuando algo? Hibari trato de mantener su ira bajo control.

—No toques lo mío.

— ¡Eh? ¿Qué es suyo?

—La herbívora, es mía.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto genuinamente curioso.

—Porque es de mi propiedad, como todo lo que hay en mi propiedad es mio.

La risa estallo, Hibari frunció el ceño al adolescente. Byakuran se enjaguo sus lágrimas falsas, miro a Hibari, cuando se pretendía decir algo, Uni se adelantó. Si dejaba continuar lo más seguro es que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

Gracias al gran esfuerzo que puso Uni, la reunión pudo avanzar, ya que era la única que en serio quería terminar con la reunión.

Tsuna se tambaleo, con la mente en blanco, no tenía ni idea que sucedió. Lo único que sabe, y eso es porque su piel arde. Toda la piel que fue tocada por los largos dedos de Hibari dejó una estela de llamas. Salió de la oficina, con su corazón martillando como un loco en su pecho, escucho vagamente los lamentos de Gokudera acercándose, deseo que lloviera para que el fuego que abrazo su cuerpo se apague.

¿Estaba enfermo?

Mukuro está muy curioso porque era la primera vez que miraba a Hibari ser tan fuera de carácter. Con eso en mente, busco al causante del cambio. Realmente le sorprendió que la causa era una chica tan común o para sus ojos era común, sin embargo Mukuro pensó que ella debía tener algo para que Hibari su rival de la universidad cambie.

Miro a la chica, que se estrelló contra un pilar, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación, con sus mejillas rojas mirando para todos los lados para ver su alguien miro su incidente. Mukuro no pudo contener la risita, podía ser simple pero de alguna forma era divertida verla.

Atreviéndose a intersectar a la chica, Mukuro llego en su camino.

—Hola bella dama. —saludo Mukuro.

Tsuna miro a los ojos desiguales del locutor, sonrió.

—Hola ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras, es la primera vez que vengo aquí. —mintió —.Estaría muy agradecido si me haces compañía.

Siendo crédulo Tsuna, creyó asintiendo con entusiasmó acepto la petición del extraño. Tsunayoshi platicaba feliz comentando cosas al azar. Mukuro sintió su compañía agradable, se preguntó vagamente si eso era lo que le gustaba a Hibari.

Tsuna dio un grito de sorpresa cuando vio a Byakuran, correr y abrazarlo como lo hace siempre, sin ningún aviso previo. Tsuna ya no podía respirar, con su cara enterrada en el pecho de Byakuran.

—Oya, oya ¿puedes dejarla ir? —aunque estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa no mostraba ni una pizca de felicidad.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

Un tic apareció en la ceja de Mukuro, sabiendo que el heredero de Millefiore se estaba burlando tan descaradamente. Tsuna logro salir del agarre de la cabeza nevada, le dio una miranda con profundo enojo, la cual respondió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

La voz más fría que un cubito de hielo se escuchó, haciendo temblar a Tsuna. Los ojos lilas brillaron con diversión, deslizando un brazo por la cintura de Tsuna, que se puso rígido como una tabla, Byakuran coloco su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de Tsuna, que sudaba balas, los ojos intensos de Hibari que lo miraba casi haciendo agujeros en su piel.

—Yo! —saludo alegre.

—No toques lo que es mio.

Byakuran enarco una ceja, juguetonamente soplo en el oído de Tsuna que se sonrojo, para Hibari no fue nada agradable, y para la sorpresa Mukuro tampoco le gusto. Tirando lejos a Tsuna, Mukuro miro amenazador a Byakuran, que no se miró ni un poco afectado. Y en pocos minutos el infierno se desataría, y gracias a Uni que conociendo a su problemático hermano lo estaba vigilando, corriendo llego donde la sed de sangre era tan fuerte que casi mataba. Uni agarro la mano de Tsunayoshi, hicieron lo mejor que podían hacer: huir.

Ambos se dejaron caer bajo la sombra de un árbol para recuperar el aliento, Tsuna pensó cansado que si seguía exponiéndose a situaciones como esa moriría joven. Quería hablar un poco con su amiga, pero los subordinados de Uni llegaron para llevarla a cumplir sus deberes. Una sonrisa disculpa dio la chica, antes que pudiera ir Tsuna le pidió prestado su celular, necesitaba aclarar algunos pensamientos que no entendía.

En cuclillas, mirándose ansioso espero que su hermana contestara. Tres timbrado, el susurro de su hermana diciendo _hola_ llego a su oído.

—Tsuna-chan, que significa cuando alguien te dice: eres mío.

Escucho el grito sofocado de su hermana, y los regaños de la profesora. Escucho pidiendo permiso para ir baño, pasos apresurados y jadeante pidió saber todo los detalles.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —pregunto eufórica.

Tsunayoshi movió los ojos nerviosos, tomando una ramita en el suelo empezó hacer pequeños agujeros en el suelo.

—Hibari-san…

— ¡Tu director!—interrumpió Tsunahime — ¿Ese hombre frió que está muy bueno?

Tsuna se atraganta con su saliva, arruga el ceño.

—Hey… —replico enojado.

—Herbívora… —Tsuna dio un respingo, levantándose se dio la vuelta para ver a Hibari, escucho los gritos de su hermana preguntado si era su director —.Los celulares están prohibidos.

Tsuna sonrió, y escondió el celular. Era cierto que los celular y cualquier aparto electrónico estaba prohibido pero era urgente aclarar todo sus pensamientos. No todo los días te dicen que pertenece alguien y qué significado tiene esa frase. Para Tsunayoshi era muy difícil de entender.

— ¡No Hibari-san!

Tsunayoshi grito saltando de su lugar para tratar de recuperar, el celular de Uni. Hibari sin ninguna dificulta esquivo a Tsuna, que trato desesperado de recuperar el móvil, dando media vuelta se marchó diciendo que el celular quedaba confiscado. Tsuna a largo de tarde trato de muchas formas, recuperar el celular, trato de explicarle a Hibari que no era suyo, que pertenecía a otra persona, siendo siempre ignoradas sus palabras.

Al final de la tarde Tsuna se tuvo que disculparse mil veces con Uni, mientras lidiaba con el acoso sexual de Byakuran, que prometía para el segundo día mucho más _cariño_.

Tsuna dio un largo suspiro, Hibari se negó en devolver el teléfono cuando terminaron las clases y no dio fecha fija de cuando lo regresaría. Agradece que Uni sea tan amable, de solo sonreír y decir que esperara el regreso de su celular cuando pueda. Dio otro suspiro, miro la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche, eran las once de la noche, se sentó en la orilla de cama pensó si Hibari ya estaría durmiendo. Tal vez pueda colarse en su habitación y buscar en sus cosas el móvil; con eso en mente salió de su habitación.

Abrió poco a poco la puerta, la habitación esta iluminada con la luz de lámpara de noche, gracias a ella pudo ver a Hibari profundamente dormido, sintiéndose valiente, termino de entrar, con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la cama. El objetivo era simple era buscar el celular de Uni, no mirar embobado la cara hermosa de su director, ni pensar que las pestañas eran largas, ¡Ni mucho menos, pensar si los labios de Hibari eran suaves! Con unos cuantos centímetros cerca del rostro de hombre estoico.

Con un grito ahogado se suspendió sin éxito, la mano de Hibari agarro firmemente su brazo. Ojos azul metálico lo miraron soñolientos, y Tsuna con su corazón palpitando tan rápido en su pecho, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Hibari.

—Hibari-san… —dijo nervioso —.Puede soltarme.

—Cállate herbívora, si haces solo un ruido te morderé hasta la muerte.

Dios, Buda o cualquier dios que exista, por favor que Hibari-san no escuche mis latidos. Tsuna rogó en su mente, desesperado que Hibari no se despertara por el ruidoso corazón que no se calmaba en su pecho.

* * *

¿Alguien ha visto _A frozen flower _¿alguien, alguien? si no la han visto se las recomiendo son dos horas y medias pero desde el primer minuto hasta el ultimo sus sentimientos estarán a flor de piel (no se las recomiendo a menores de edad hay muchas escenas fuertes)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y que sigan interesados en seguir mi fic ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo capi.


	17. ¿Por qué Reborn-sensei?

No me pertenece KHR.

Gracias a M. Hyde, que me deja PM son una gran motivación!. Bienvenidas kamica nm y yamii Nara, gracias por leer mi fic y a todos mis viejos lectores que me siguen me hace inmensamente feliz que sigan leyendo.

* * *

Desayunando en la oficina, Hibari pensó que estaba mal con él. Cuando despertó se encontró en sus brazos a la herbívora, y vagamente recuerda como llego ahí. Le dio una mordida a la tostada, el cuerpo de la herbívora era escuálido… y cálido, sorprendente cabía en la perfección en sus brazos. Dejo de masticar, se dio una bofetada mental ¡en que estaba pensando! La herbívora es una adolescente, que es alumna de su internado y otras cosas que no puede mencionar, porque simplemente no encuentra más peros que agregar.

Se estiro como un gato, dejo salir un gemido encogiéndose en la cama. Se sentía tan bien, aunque sentía un poco de frió, la calidez que lo acogió toda la noche ya no estaba, perezosamente abrió un ojo, dando un ligero reconocimiento al lugar volvió a cerrar el ojo. Con su cerebro lento procesando lo que vio, minutos después se tiro de la cama, ahora con todos los sentidos alertas se dio cuenta que no era su habitación, mas era de su demoníaco director; despertar en la cama de Hibari no era el único problema, el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, hace horas tenía que estar listo y animando al equipo de basquetbol.

Con un grito despavorido salió de la habitación para ir a su propia habitación para cambiarse de ropas, y rogar que nadie descubra que acaba despertarse. No tenía tiempo desayunar, asi que salió de la casa con su estómago rugiendo. Olvidándose que tenía que buscar el celular de su amiga y de peinarse.

Kusakabe era un niño curioso a pesar de sus veintiséis años. Haber crecido junto a Hibari, conocer su carácter de dictador y tendencias violentas eran algo que conocía y que no le sorprendía. Ahora ver la cara de su jefe distraída constantemente era algo nuevo, Hibari Kyoya no es un hombre que se distrae ni mucho menos que muestre sus emociones. Su cara siempre está congelada en una seria expresión, no esa cara confundida como la que estaba mostrando. Se rasco la cabeza, pensando si todos esos cambios eran por la alumna Sawada, hablando de ella con el rabillo del ojo miro a la morena, corriendo por el patio con el pelo más revoltoso que lo normal. Se encogió de hombros, si su jefe empieza una relación con la adolescente lo apoyaría aunque los demás le llamen lolicon.

El intercolegial solo eran tres días, el ultimo día estaba abierto para todo el público. Así que se esperaba mucho tránsito de personas, Tsuna estaba emocionado porque invito para ese día a su mejor amigo. Solo tenía que sobrevivir un día más que llegara el último día de festividades.

Hibari no era feliz, era agotar tener un ojo puesto en Tsuna, era como un imán de problemas y para atraer acosadores sexuales. Por alguna razón Mukuro su enemigo, tomo gusto por la adolescente, aprovechando cada momento para tomar de ella y llevarse lejos. Por supuesto que nunca llegaron más lejos que tres pasos, gracias a sus ataques y advertencias que no debe tocar su propiedad. Los acosos de Byakuran era lo que más frustración le provocaban, el de cabeza nevada descaradamente tocaba a Tsuna tan lascivamente que amenazaban que la vena palpitante de su sien explotara. Cada vez que miraba que la morena era tocada su deseo de castigarla se elevaba, deseando arrastrarla a su casa y darle una lección de quien era el único que debía tocarla.

Ahora Hibari no era consciente de sus propios pensamientos, su _yo _carnívoro rugía en su interior por atrapar a Tsuna solo para él.

El último día llego para alivios y tristezas para otros. El equipo de basquetbol había sido eliminado el primer día, así que Tsuna se negó a usar el uniforme de porrista si ya no hay nadie que apoyar. Los invitados de ese día empezaron a llegar, Tsuna esperaba a su propio invitado oculto detrás de unos matorrales para poder mantenerse a salvo de sus acosadores. Cuando pudo ver la cabeza roja pasar la entrada, salió corriendo de su escondite y como si fuera un cachorro abrazo a su amigo sollozando todas sus terribles experiencias en esos dos días.

Hibari se encontraba buscando a Tsunahime, la chica estaba desaparecida desde la mañana sabía que no estaba con Byakuran ni con Mukuro porque ambos hombres se encontraban ocupados o retenidos por sus hermanas. Siguiendo su instinto se aventuró a buscar la esencia de Tsuna en el aire.

—Así que, me estás diciendo que tu director dice que le perteneces. —Tsunayoshi asintió, sentado junto Enma —. Que tu corazón late muy rápido cuando tu director dice esas cosas.

Tsuna volvió asentir, su corazón estaba enfermos, cada vez que Hibari decía que solo él podía ser el único que podía estar a su lado, hacia burbujear un sentimiento raro en su pecho.

—Y que cada vez que alguien más te toca se pone violento y te arrastra a su oficina y no te deja salir hasta que todos se han ido. —Tsunayoshi una vez más asintió. Enma suspiro mirando de reojo a Tsuna dijo —Tsuna-kun no estas enfermo del corazón solo eres un masoquista.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué dices?—colocando sus manos en el rostro de su amigo Tsuna acerco su rostro —Mírame yo no soy ningún masoquista. —se quejó.

Hibari lo encontró, sin embargo no esperaba encontrar a la herbívora con otro chico que no conoce. Y lo peor que su herbívora tenia puesta sus manos en el otro.

— ¡Mírame!

—Te estoy viendo, ahora suéltame.

—Que no soy un masoquista.

—Sí, sí, no lo eres, solo eres alguien que disfrutas siendo arrastrado por otro hombre.

Tsuna soltó a su amigo inflando sus mejillas se quejó, que podía hacer cuando era más débil que Hibari y aparte solo era el sustituto de su hermana.

Enma sintió la fuerte la mirada taladrando su delgado cuerpo, echando un vistazo encontró a un hombre que no se miraba nada contento. Dando una mirada a Tsunayoshi que seguía refunfuñando, Enma quiso saber qué pasaría si el besa a su amigo frente de ese hombre. Con la curiosidad picando su lado sádico, jalo a Tsuna y dando un beso sorpresivo que congelo tanto a Tsuna y a Hibari. El beso solo fue en la comisura de los labios, sin embargo a la distancia que se encontraba Hibari no podía ver, furioso se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar; tenía que irse del lugar antes que su ira no fuera capaz de controlarla y hacer algo que pueda terminar muy mal.

Enma miro macharse al azabache, y luego miro a Tsuna que todavía tenía los ojos abiertos como platos llenos de sorpresa, le dio un golpecito con sus dedos en la frente.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso? —dijo conmocionado.

—Solo quería comprobar una cosa. —se encogió de hombros.

Tsuna se puso de pie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro miro a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Es así? déjame comprobar algo a mí también… —lanzando una patada al estómago de Enma, se quedó sin aire, retorciéndose de dolor. —.Si puedes sobrevivir a una de mis patadas.

Enma vio alejarse Tsuna echando humos, mientras trataba recuperase, pensó que no le dirá nada sobre lo que siente tanto su director y el mismo, serán ellos mismo que se tomen el trabajo de descubrir sus sentimientos.

* * *

Los días festivos terminaron sin ningún problema y los días pacíficos retomaron su lugar. Solo hubo algunos cambios pequeños pero significativos dependiendo para los involucrados. Hibari después del último de día del intercolegial, ignoro por completo a Tsuna, ya no estaba para la hora de la cena, tampoco estaba Hibird, no había regaños por su actitud ni las amenazas de mordeduras.

Tsuna se sentía más confundido que nunca, se preguntaba que hizo para que Hibari estuviera tan molesto para ignorarlo por una semana y media. ¡Una maldita semana y media! Era como un año sin que los feroces ojos de Hibari se clavaran en los suyos, era como un año sin que la voz fría de Hibari enviara corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal. Tsuna intento acercarse a su director, pero le fue imposible acercarse a ese hombre.

Tsuna se retorció en su cama, pensando en las posibles causas del enojo de Hibari, aunque le dio varias vueltas al asunto, no pudo encontrar ninguna viable. Se sentó en la cama, y miro sus dedos de sus pies.

—Hah, necesito mear.

Cruzo las piernas, el baño está en el pasillo pero tenía pereza caminar hasta el lugar. Apretó más las piernas y trato desviar su atención. Sin embargo no aguanto más, corriendo llego frente a la puerta del baño girando el pomo de la puerta, entro al baño que se encontraba lleno de vapor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, solo venía a mear, sin embargo se encontró con el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Hibari. Su fuerte pecho, sus abdominales marcados siendo lamidos por las gotas de agua sin ser secadas, su mirada como un escáner reviso el cuerpo de Hibari, su mirada siguió bajando hasta detenerse en una determinada región. Ahora Tsuna se sintió miserable, por muchas razones.

—Yo… ¡lo siento! —grito cerrando la puerta.

Jalo el elástico de su chándal miro dentro de su interior, su _Willy_ era solo un pequeño camarón comparado con el de Hibari. Abochornado se escondió debajo de las sabanas, con su cara completamente roja y con sus ganas de orinar olvidadas.

Tsuna no es alguien tímido, sin embargó ahora se comportaba como una niña pura e inocente cada vez que miraba a su directo. Ahora era su turno para tratar de ignorar a Hibari, el hombre ahora parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con él. Porque ahora con cada oportunidad que tenia se aparecía frente a él. Tsuna trataba muy duro para no recordar aquello que vio días atrás, y es que aquello que vio era muy grande para poder olvidar tan fácilmente.

En su cuaderno escribió varias líneas «olvidar, olvidar». Tsuna en los últimos días, se ha sentido raro, hasta su corazón palpita más rápido que lo normal. Y es que no sabe lo que siente por su director, últimamente toda su cabeza está llena de Hibari.

— ¡Demonios! —se puso de pie sobresaltando a todos en la clase —¡Por qué tengo que estar pensando es eso! ¿Por qué no sale de mi cabeza? ¡Por qué Reborn-sensei!

Una gran vena resalto en la sien de Reborn, solo un idiota se atrevía a interrumpir su conferencia. Agarrando a Tsuna lo tiro fuera de su clase, dando una mirada oscura.

—Tendremos una plática agradable después de clases.

Diciendo eso, cerró la puerta dejando en el pasillo solo a Tsuna que todavía estaba pensando por qué todos sus pensamientos ahora tienen solo un nombre.

Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Bien por fin actualizo, me costo mucho hacer este capitulo tenia un gran bloqueo que no me dejaba escribir, espero poder actualizar mas rápido.

Gracias por leer^^


	18. Conquista al estilo de la antigua Grecia

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Complacido no define por completo el sentimiento que Hibari sentía. Girando en su silla de la oficina de dirección, quedo frente la ventana que le daba acceso a gran parte del campus. Con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa, pensó en cierta herbívora. Ahora si alguien miraba esa peculiar escena, lo más probable es que crea que el apocalipsis llegara pronto; Hibari Kyoya es un hombre taciturno, con aires prepotentes, no de alguien que se mantiene con un semblante radiante de picardía.

Hibari ya sabía que tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo, sus músculos bien definidos y por eso era capaz de hacer cualquier mujer mojar sus bragas. No, no, no era un narcisista solo era realista. Esta orgulloso de su bien formado cuerpo, más orgullo estaba de ser capaz de hacer que la herbívora tuviera una fina línea de sangre de su nariz. Si, ella obtuvo un derrame nasal después de ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

No, no es un narcisista.

Tsuna desvió la mirada de Reborn, que lo miraba con tanta intensidad que era capaz de ver hasta su alma. El hombre suspiro, cansado de esperar que hablara su alumna.

—Dame-Hime ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Tsuna frunció el ceño, había algo no entendía pero no era de matemáticas (aunque no entiende nada de matemáticas) hizo un mohín, cruzando sus brazos.

—No entiendo por qué su _Willy_ es así. — miro a su profesor que no tenía la mínima idea que estaba hablando —.Me pregunto si todos los que son así de alto y fuerte lo tienen así de grande.

Tsunayoshi cerro sus ojos, completamente sumergido en su dilema, si el creciera así de grande como Hibari y consiguiera una contextura como la de Hibari, ¿su _Willy_ seria así de grande? Abriendo sus ojos, como si hubiera descubierto la fuente de la juventud, miro a Reborn, que pacientemente espero a que su estúpida alumna despertara de su mundo.

Apoyando sus codos contra la mesa, Tsunayoshi miro con seriedad a su profesor que lo miro sin ninguna expresión.

—Reborn-sensei enséñamelo.

— ¿Enseñar qué?

— ¡Tu Willy! —Reborn es alto, apuesto, con un cuerpo envidiable, así como el de Hibari por el absurdo racionamiento de Tsuna, pensó comparar el de Reborn.

Parpadeo, hubo de ambas partes. Reborn se pellizco el puente de la nariz, bueno si empre se ha encontrado personas con raras peticiones, sin embargo no se esperaba que una estudiante le pidiera algo como eso.

— ¿Estas segura?

Tsuna sintió con entusiasmo. Reborn se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de Tsunayoshi, desabrocho su cinturón, y luego el botón de su pantalón, solo le faltaba bajar la bragueta para mostrar el _paraíso_, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Reborn, necesito tu ayuda…—por milagro los papeles que sostenía no se cayeron de su mano, con sus ojos casi saliiéndose de sus cuencas Dino, miro a Reborn y a su primo en una comprometedora escena. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Reborn?

—Iba a mostrarle a mi _Hércules_—se encogió de hombros—.Ella me lo pidió. —aclaro.

Chasqueado la lengua y grandes zancadas arrastro a su primo fuera de la oficina de Reborn. Cerrando la puerta con un portazo, Reborn miro a los primos marcharse, encogiéndose de hombros se acomodó la ropa, para seguir en su propio papeleo.

Dino se dejó caer en su silla, sintiéndose completamente exhausto.

—Tsuna, estas consiente que ahora eres una mujer ¿en qué mundo una mujer le pide a un hombre que le muestre su, su… ya sabes?

—Ya sé que estoy haciendo el papel de una mujer. — puso los ojos en blanco —.Solo quería comprar algo. —acercándose peligrosamente a Dino, le dijo —.Dino déjame ver el tuyo.

Con eso se lanzó a tratar de sacar el pantalón de su primo, que grito en agonía, luchando para conservar su pantalón en su lugar. kusakabe que pasaba cerca se detuvo, frente de la puerta curioso por los ruidos provenientes del interior; cosas cayendo, gritos ahogados y unos gemidos hicieron pensar lo peor a Kusakabe, que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta. Encontrando a la alumna Sawada con sus manos en los medio bajado pantalón de Dino, que se aferraba a su pieza de ropa.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamo—.Por favor quítala de encima a mi prima, y llévatela.

Obedeciendo, se llevó a Tsunayoshi que todavía aullaba queriendo ver, el preciado amigo de Dino.

Kusakabe y Tsuna ya caminaban calmados de regreso a la casa de Hibari. Tsuna deprimido por no ser capaz de comprobar, si era solo el único que tiene un pequeño camarón.

—No soy nadie para juzgar, pero por favor mantenga su relación amorosa en secreto. —dijo Kusakabe, dejando atrás a Tsuna, que parpadeo varias veces sin saber de qué hablaba la mano derecha de su director.

Rascándose la cabeza, entro a su habitación, sus ojos se posaron en la caja que estaba sobre su cama. Curiosos agarro la caja, no conocía el remitente, encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la caja, encontrándose una carta en su interior que decía:

_Querido Tsu-kun, una amiga mía me ha facilitado este material didáctico para ti. Léelo con atención, como referencia para tu futuro con Hibari-san. _

Tsuna retorció sus cejas, sin saber que quería decir su hermana. Tomando un de los libros de la caja, miro que eran mangas. Empezó a leerlo, hasta que algo que jamás pensó ver salió.

Dos hombres estaban en la cama, uno estaba amarrado diciendo que no quería, mientras que el otro sonriendo solo dice que le va gustar. Tsunayoshi no parpadea, pasa la otra hoja, Tsuna lanza el libro hasta al otro extremo de la habitación… ¡Se lo estaba metiendo por el culo! Tsuna caer de rodillas, pálido ¿acaso eso era posible? A tientas agarro otro manga de la caja, con la misma temática, Tsuna se acurruco mientras en su cabeza las imágenes se reproducían una y otra vez.

Tsunahime, le envió una gran cantidad de BL, para que su hermano aprenda lo esencial para cuando consuma su amor con su director.

Varios días después que pudo despertar de su shock, llamo a su hermana exigiendo saber, porque le envió algo tan disgustaste. Su hermano solo se rio, diciendo que era un tonto por no darse cuenta, que le gustaba Hibari-san. Y esa información era otro gran shock, ahora su cerebro colapso, nunca se le ocurrió que todo los síntomas que sentía era porque están enamorado de Hibari-san.

Tsuna no es un cobarde para huir, si le gustaba Hibari-san, entonces iba a conquistar a su director, porque ni en el infierno va dejar que Hibari este arriba en la cama.

Así que Tsuna con eso en la cabeza, se propuso conquistar a Hibari, solo para ocupar el lugar de activo en esa relación que ni siquiera había empezado.

Tsuna sonrió con suficiencia la noche que pensó en su plan para conquistar a Hibari. Aprovecharía su apariencia como chica, para atacar al azabache, nadie se resiste a los encantos de las mujeres. Así que la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba desayunando Tsuna revoloteo sus pestañas a Hibari, que lo miro con su cara de póker, diciendo luego que eso era asqueroso. Su segundo intento fue el mismo día, pero en la noche, saliendo del baño con una camiseta que dobla su tamaño, se paseó frente de Hibari, pero este estaba demasiado cansado y se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala sin notarlo.

Tsuna suspiro cansadamente en la biblioteca, estaba estudiando para los próximos exámenes con sus dos amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsuna con ese suspiro? —pregunto Yamamoto, preocupado por su amiga.

— ¿Si, que pasa Hime-sama? Si hay algo en que le pueda ayudar solo dígame.

Tsuna suspiro, no puede decir que está tratando de conquistar al director y que este ha bateado todos sus intentos. Tsuna levanto se sentó con la espalda recta, miro a sus amigos que copearon a Tsuna.

— ¿Cómo conquistarían a la persona que les gustara chicos?—no hay necesidad de que diga que es el que está enamorado, solo es una pregunta casual.

Yamamoto y Gokudera miraron a Tsuna, entrecerrando sus ojos ellos analizaron la pregunta.

—Ja, ja, ja yo le daría los mejores rollos de sushi de Takesushi. —dijo Yamamoto mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

— ¡Idiota!—golpeo la cabeza de Yamamoto—.Hime-sama por favor no siga ese consejo del idiota del béisbol.

— ¿Eh, por qué? Es buena idea Gokudera-kun, es conquistar por medio del estómago. —agrego Yamamoto —.Entonces qué harías tú Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera se acomodó sus lentes, mirando con expresión profesional dijo.

—En la antigua Grecia, cuando un hombre le gustaba a una mujer le tiraba una manzana en la cabeza, como una propuesta.

—Ah, pero eso fue en la antigua…

— ¡Que te calles, eso es mucho mejor que tu estúpidos rollos de sushi!

Así empezó una discusión sobre sushi y manzanas. Pero Tsuna ya no estaba escuchando a ninguno de los dos.

Miércoles en la tarde, clases de arte con Kawahira, un hombre desaliñado con lentes pasados de moda, dio la orden de hacer un boceto de un cuenco lleno de frutas. En el cuenco hay uvas, duraznos, naranjas y manzanas. Todos estaban concentrados en hacer su boceto menos uno, que miraba fuera de la puerta, cuando sus ojos captaron al hombre que ha ocupado sus pensamientos. Recordando lo que Gokudera le dijo ese día en la biblioteca, agarro una manzana del cuenco y con su brazo entrenado, lanzo la manzana con tanta buena puntería que se apeó a Hibari.

Los compañeros jadearon, nunca pensaron encontrarse alguien con tantas ganas de morir. Hibari sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose poco a poco miro la manzana en el suelo inocentemente, buscando al culpable encontró a Tsuna, que lo miraba expectante. Dejando salir un gruñido, saco sus tonfas y corrió hacia Tsuna.

— ¡Tsuna, corre!—grito Yamamoto.

—Hime-sama estoy de acuerdo con el idiota, corra antes que llegue.

Tsuna, miro a sus amigos antes de volver a mirar a Hibari cada vez más cerca, sus buenos ojos captaron la vena palpitante en la sien, y las tonfas que brillaban peligrosamente. Aceptando el consejo de sus amigos, Tsuna corrió por su vida.

Las mujeres de la antigua Grecia tal vez tenían una cabeza dura, pero Hibari lo que tiene es una fuerte sed de sangre.

* * *

Tsuna corre, corre por tu vida.

Gracias por leer!


	19. Enma al rescate

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Como si fuera un espécimen en peligro de extinción estuvo bajo la mirada de los curiosos y hasta obtuvo mirada de admiración. Solo pasaron dos días para que todo el internado supiera del acto heroico-suicida, como algunos llamaron a la acción de Tsunahime; y es que todos estaban sorprendidos ver a la chica en una pieza. Todos se imaginaron que no quedaría ni un rastro de lo que fue Tsunahime, por eso fue un gran shock verla como si nada paso el día siguiente. Ni un rasguño, ni un cabello menos en la cabeza, simplemente no podían creer que Tsunahime no fue mordida hasta la muerte.

Si volvemos al día que paso los acondicionamientos, muchas dudas serian evacuadas.

* * *

Tsuna corrió como ordenaron sus amigos. Podía ser denso y tal vez un poco idiota pero podía sentir el aura asesina en su espalda. Corrió como si su vida estuviera en peligro (lo estaba), doblo la esquina de uno de los pasillos, sus pulmones estaban gritando por oxígeno, pero no podía detenerse por qué Hibari solo seguía como un perro tras su presa. Maldijo la persistencia de Hibari, trato de doblar otro pasillo, cuando su cuerpo se estrelló violentamente en el suelo, gimió de dolor, sintió el cuerpo ser oprimido por el peso de otro cuerpo. Trato de luchar, no le sirvió para nada, la diferencia de fuerzas eran abismales.

—Explica.

La voz ultratumba hizo que su piel se crispara, su corazón palpitaba tanto por la carrera y el aliento cálido en su oreja. Lucho un poco, fue golpeado, Hibari fue capaz de darle la vuelta, se quedaron frente a frente. Tsuna tenía la frente roja por el golpe, con varias gotas de sudor sin embargo Hibari se encontraba fresco como si no hubiera corrido. Ojos fríos eran casi capaces de congelar, Tsuna se arrepintió de haber seguido el consejo de Gokudera.

—Tienes tantas ganas de morir —no era una pregunta. Tsuna no dejo de luchar a pesar de sentir el agarre profundizarse. — ¿No vas a responder? Tomare tu silencio como respuesta.

Tsuna jadeo al sentir la tonfa ser presionada en su garganta, en su interior grito que no era capaz gracias a que no se lo permitía.

—Voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

El agarre se suavizo lo suficiente para que Tsuna pudiera soltarse, intento arrastrarse lejos de Hibari, su pie fue agarrado. Ama sentir el poder de ser el cazador, amaba hacer sentir a su presa que era capaz de escapar y atraparla una y otra vez, Hibari estaba secretamente complacido por la tenacidad de Tsuna.

— ¡Déjame ir!

—No. ¿Por qué debería?

La tonfa se enterró en la tierra, Tsuna ya no tenía fuerza para intentar huir, estaba completamente exhausto, después de todo han sido mucho desde que tuvo que esforzarse físicamente.

— ¡Me gustas!

Grito en su desesperación, el agarre de Hibari perdió fuerza en su tonfa. Acaso escucho mal, miro a Tsunahime debajo de su cuerpo, podía sentir el sudor y la piel caliente, se estaba excitando.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo hice porque me gustas. Gokudera me dijo que era una forma de proponerse.

Hibari sintió ganas de reírse ¿acaso era idiota? En que cabeza podía caber la idea que lazar una manzana era una forma de conquista.

— ¿Querías conquistarme? —se acercó al oído de Tsuna— .¿Querías seducirme?

Su voz seguía siendo fuerte y fría, sin embargo estaba tintada con algo de erotismo.

Una vez más el cuerpo de Hibari fue presionado contra el de Tsuna, sin embargo esta vez no tenía conectiva violenta, sino era más de seducción.

—Bien. Herbívora estaré esperando a que me seduzcas.

Se separó del cuerpo de Tsuna, casualmente se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Tsuna, se puso de rodillas, miro a Hibari que ya no tenía ni una pizca de ira, sino que ahora estaba lleno de arrogancia y galantería. La furia rugió en su interior, mirando furioso a Hibari gruño.

— ¡Quien quería seducir a una bestia como tú!

Muy lejos de molestarse Hibari, sonrió. Una característica no muy propia de él, con una mirada burlona miro a Tsuna, que seguía de rodillas.

—Aunque lo pongo en duda. —lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, aparto la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona —.No tienes nada de atractivo. Sin embargo estaré esperando que lo hagas.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando maldiciendo a Tsuna que seguía en el suelo, por haber sido tan tonto y dejar saber sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Se juro que lograría que Hibari se enamore de él.

Ahora ya sabemos porque razón Tsuna no fue mordido hasta la muerte. Más bien fue retado a que ponga en práctica sus dotes de seducción, que son tan nulas como las de un mono.

* * *

Su primer intento fue pavonearse por la casa con una camiseta de gran tamaño, que dejara ver sus pequeños brotes color rosa a la vista, estaba seguro que cualquier hombre no sería capaz de resistirse, pero Hibari no era un hombre común. Su segundo intento fue colarse en su cama, logrando casi ser mordido hasta la muerte, porque nadie interrumpe el sagrado momento de descanso del azabache. Su tercer intento fue usar palabras de seducción, que más que seducir lo dejaron en una penosa situación, porque hasta un niño que primaria tenía mejores frases.

Con eso dos semanas pasaron sin ningún progreso. Al contrario era Hibari, que avanzaba a pasos agigantados a su corazón. Hibari le encantaba hacer temblar a Tsuna, y no era de miedo; demostrando la forma correcta de seducción, en cuanto se le antojaba lo acorralaba en algún pasillo, susurrando alguna palabra indecente con una voz irresistible. Otras veces se acercaba por detrás, sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta, lo agarraba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando alguna marca en su cuello. Tsuna no sabía si era él que estaba seduciendo o era Hibari el que lo estaba haciendo.

Tsuna estaba cada día a merced de las burlas de Hibari, que parecía que tomo un buen gusto burlarse de sus horribles e infantiles formas de seducción. Eso era un tema nuevo para Tsuna, nunca le ha gustado nadie, se arrepiente por tener sentimientos por ese bastardo, se reprochó varias vece Tsuna después que Hibari le tomo el pelo.

Sentando en el suelo, jugando con sus dedos de los pies, y su cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en la cama, pensó un nuevo método para usar. Desecho la idea de preguntar a Yamamoto y sobre todo a Gokudera que gracias a su consejo casi termina con los huesos rotos. se irguió con una nueva idea, o mejor dicho con una nueva persona en mente que le podía ayudar, agarro su teléfono celular, deslizo su lista de contactó deteniéndose en el nombre que necesita, presiono llamar y espero que respondiera.

—_Hola._

— ¿Qué se siente que te den por el culo?

No hubo respuesta, ambas líneas estaban en silencio.

— _¿Quieres que te dé? _

— ¡Jodete!

—_Idiota si me llamas para decir cosas estúpidas no me llames, voy cortar._

—Espera, espera Enma, necesito tu ayuda.

Enma suspiro fastidiado, le dio pausa al juego que estaba jugando, subió un pie a la silla, preparándose para escuchar las idioteces de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo seducirías a alguien?

Enma aparto de la oreja su teléfono, lo miro como si pudiera ver a Tsuna haciendo una cara como qué carajo estas diciendo.

— _¿Te gusta alguien?_ —respondió con una pregunta —._Así que ya te diste cuenta que te gusta el vejete. _

—Hey no le digas así. —puso los ojos en blanco, escucho a Enma riéndose — ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta Hibari-san?

Fue el turno de Enma poner los ojos en blanco, abrió una bolsa de chocolates se medió uno a la boca tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

—_Videncia._ —respondió saboreando su chocolate _—¿Qué método has utilizado?_

— ¡Todos! —exclamo.

Enma zumbaba con su boca llena más de chocolate. Pensando en cómo ayudar a su amigo, se sentó de forma correcta.

—_Por qué no buscas algo que le guste, ¿vives con él, no? puedes entrar a su habitación y buscar su colonia favorita, su color favorito algo así, que sé yo. _

Tsuna asintió aunque Enma no lo podía ver.

—Sabias que podía contar contigo, te amo.

—_Si, si como sea ya puedo volver a mi juego._ —sin embargo antes de cortar la llamada una idea cruzo por su cabeza, sonriendo como un loco hablo _—¡Espera Tsuna-kun!_

— ¿Qué? No estás jugando que es más importante que tu mejor amigo. —reprocho haciendo mohín.

Enma puso los ojos en blanco, y mejor fue al punto.

— _¿Por qué no le pides que te dé de su leche? _

Tsuna retorció las cejas, mordiéndose el labio, miro con desconfianza el teléfono.

—Hibari-san no le gusta la leche, siempre bebe té verde. —escucho al otro la lado de la línea a Enma reírse como un enfermo mental.

—_Je, je, sigue así Tsuna-kun._

Aunque no sabía a lo que se refería su amigo, Tsuna corto la llamada miro el reloj y todavía tenía tiempo de revisar la habitación de Hibari sin que se diera cuenta.

Entro a la habitación y busco algo que pudiera usar, para su desgracia no encontró nada. Pensó que tal vez en la oficina podía encontrar algo útil. Así que se dirigió a la oficina, abriendo las gavetas solo encontró plumas con apariencia muy cara y con el apellido grabados en todas.

Abrió la última gaveta del escritorio, le llamo la atención una pequeña bolsa de satén. Agarro la bolsa y la abrió, contenía un papel doblado, sacando el papel de la bolsa algo cayo en el suelo; lo recogió era un anillo. Era un anillo de oro blanco dentro tenía unas palabras gravadas.

我会永远爱你。

Tsuna leyó aunque no entendió nada, extendió la carta y sus ojos se abrieron, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

* * *

我会永远爱你 (Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ) Te amare para siempre, en chino según google XD

Tararan... que leería Tsuna? ¿quien sabe? (se encoge de hombros) para el próximo capi. un poquito de drama.

Gracias por leer! ^^


	20. Sentimientos en caos

No me pertenece KHR.

Estoy tan feliz, "La princesa es un delincuente" llega a cien comentarios ¡cien! estoy muy agradecida con todos los que hicieron posible llegar a esa cantidad. (≧∀≦)

* * *

Escucho la puerta principal ser cerrada, asustado se metió la carta y el anillo en su bolsillo, salió apresurado de la oficina procurando cerrar con cuidado la puerta, se precipitó al pasillo y miro a Hibari con Kusakabe, sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa tonta?— Kyoya dijo.

Tsuna resoplo, se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—Hibari-san ¿ya se enamoró de mí? —pregunto mirando sobre su hombro.

Hibari lo miro inexpresivo, sin embargo poco segundos después se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te has enamorado más de mí?

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior gruño.

— ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien como tú?

—Lo dice la herbívora que ha tratado de seducirme por más de una semana… tiene más habilidades un gorila. — agrega con aires distraídos.

Kusakabe retrocede, cada vez que esos dos empiezan no hay nadie que los detenga. Mejor se va a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Tsuna mira Hibari con ojos ardientes, y se vuelve a preguntar qué es lo que ve en ese idiota. Abre la boca y no sale nada, no encuentra que decir, se pone rojo de cólera y dando media vuelta se va a su habitación. Hibari queda un poco decepcionado creía que podía burlarse un poco más de la herbívora.

Minutos después Tsuna sale con un abrigo, abre la puerta principal. Hibari lo mira y lo detiene.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Que te importa!

Hibari no le gusta la respuesta, frunce el ceño y vuelve abrir la boca, pero se le adelanta Kusakabe.

—Sawada-san ¿va donde Dino-san?

Tsuna asiente, Kusakabe mira de reojo a Hibari que no le gusta hacia donde se dirige el moreno.

—Si me hace el favor dígale Dino-san que necesito los registro que le pedí para mañana.

Tsuna vuelve asentir, no mira a Hibari porque está enojado, porque Hibari no lo tomo en serio. Cierra la puerta, y no ve el profundo ceño que tiene el cuervo. Kusakabe suspira cansado, esos dos lo harán quedarse calvo.

* * *

Tsuna se sienta en la cama de Dino, Dino suspira si Tsuna estaba en su habitación es por qué quiere algo. Trato de ignorar la presencia de su primo, trata de avanzar con el trabajo que le tiene que entregar a Kusakabe.

Tsuna se muerde el dedo pulgar, mirando la espalda de Dino, trata de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema. Dino sabe que Tsuna quiere algo y que no encuentra la forma para hablarle, se pasó sus dedos por su cabello, se da la vuelta y mira a su primo.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Tsuna?

— ¿Hibari-san estuvo comprometido?

Directo al grano, era mejor así, eso era lo único que le importaba. Dino se sorprende, mira a Tsuna entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman. —aconsejo.

Tsuna no se conforma con esa respuesta, mete su mano en su bolsillo saca la carta arrugada.

—Me encontré esta carta. —la enseña —.Pide perdón por no poder seguir a su lado. Dice que de verdad lo amo una vez, pero ya no tenía esos sentimientos, que regresa el anillo que le dio.

Dino mira horrorizado el trozo de papel que enseña Tsuna. Señala con el dedo a Tsuna con tono en pánico le pregunta.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Por ahí, eso no importa. Contéstame a lo que te estoy preguntado si no lo haces no me iré, y no podrás terminar ese trabajo para mañana.

Amenazo, acostándose en la cama de Dino. Dino gime al ver a su problemático primo. Estarían en problemas si Hibari se da cuenta que ellos tienen en su poder esa carta.

—Bien, te voy a contar pero prométeme que te vas ir en cuanto termine. —Tsuna asiente —.Y que vas a devolver de inmediato esa carta.

Tsuna vuelve asentir, se vuelve a sentar en la cama. Dino se apoya en su silla y no sabe por dónde empezar. Era tema delicado, un tema que era casi un tabú, pero Tsuna no lo dejaría solo hasta que cuento todo.

—kyoya tiene un primo se llama Fong, ellos no se llevan bien, bueno es Kyoya que no se lleva bien, al final de todo es de Kyoya que estamos hablando. Su primo vive en China de vez en cuando pasa unas temporadas en Japón, una vez vino a pasar una temporada con una de sus estudiantes. Era una chica tímida, pequeña y con trenzas. Sin embargo a pesar de su apariencia tenía una gran habilidad en las artes marciales, Fong obligo a Kyoya a que cuidara de su alumna, ellos tuvieron que vivir bajo el mismo techo casi por un año. Poco a poco la personalidad amable y tímida de I-pin fue derribando los muros de Kyoya. Para gran sorpresa de todos fue Kyoya que pidió a I-pin que fuera su pareja, todo iba de maravillas ellos tenían una gran habilidad en el combate, les gustaba el té y tener largos lapsos de silencios. Pero en su cuarto año de noviazgo I-pin tuvo que viajar a otro país, Italia, cuando volvió no fue a ver a Kyoya, evadió a Kyoya por dos meses, un día se apareció en su casa dejando una bolsa de satén en manos de Kusakabe y desapareció. Ella se enamoró de otro cuando fue a Italia, y volvió a Japón para romper con Kyoya fue una época que sufrieron muchos. —comento como si estuviera recordando una memoria dolorosa.

Tsuna apretó la carta en su mano. Piensa en que por que Hibari todavía guarda ese trozo de papel, no encuentra respuesta se siente un poco angustiado ¿y si Hibari todavía ama a esa chica? ¿Si Hibari todavía espera que regrese a su lado? Sintió el estómago revolverse, y una punzada en su pecho, no le gusta la idea de que Hibari espere a otra persona.

Cruzo por su cabeza tirar a la basura la carta y el anillo, pero pateo lejos esa idea. Mejor regresaba las cosas a su lugar y trataría de hacer un hueco en el corazón de Hibari solo suyo, después de todo es un ser egoísta, Hibari solo tiene que tener ojos para él, la única cosa que debe existir en la cabeza de Hibari era por supuesto solo él. Aunque la incertidumbre de que alguien más esté en ese lugar que quiere pertenecer no le agrada.

Le da un adiós distraído a Dino, que suspira de alivio a ver que por fin puede seguir con su trabaja. Camina por los largos pasillos, sigue preocupado por los sentimientos que pueden todavía estar sobreviviendo en Hibari. Se detiene, se asusta por la revelación que ha llegado a su cabeza. Hibari le gusta las mujeres y ese no es problema, el problema es que él no es una mujer, entre sus piernas hay un accesorio más que no debería estar. Tsuna se golpea la cabeza contra el pilar del pasillo, él solo es un sustituto de su hermana, alguien que finge ser una frágil chica. Si Hibari se da cuenta de su secreto su juego terminara, no habrá oportunidad. Siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, presiona su mano derecha y trata de aplacar el dolor, no le gusta la revelación que tiene, se da varios golpes en el pilar pensando en lo estúpido que ha sido por olvidarse de ese detalle tan importante de fisiología.

Cenan callados, Tsuna no tiene ánimos para tener sus acostumbradas peleas a la hora de la cena. Kusakabe mira a Tsuna, y le pregunta si encuentra bien, por la mancha de sangre que tiene su frente, Tsuna no levanta mirada de su plato, dice que todo está bien restando importancia a su herida. Se levanta sin probar el postre, Hibari lo mira de reojo pensando en que le pasaría, pero lo olvida rápido gracias al postre.

* * *

El festival cultural estaba a días por empezar, eso solo significaba una cosa para Hibar: desorden, ruidos y mucho papeleo que hacer. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, tenia horas de estar en cerrado en su oficina de su casa, necesita una recarga dulce, se echa hacia atrás para abrir su escondite donde mantiene sus dulces, pero algo le llama la atención, se agacha y recoge lo que inocentemente estaba tirado en el suelo.

Se congela a ver que era. Abre la gaveta de su escritorio, tira todo lo que hay dentro no encuentra lo que busca. Gruñe, agarra su teléfono, con una voz ultratumba le ordena Kusakabe que llegue a su oficina.

Tsuna regresa a la casa de Hibari para cambiarse de ropa, con el festival escolar las clases terminan después de almuerzo. Se detiene antes de entrar a su habitación, escucha la voz de Hibari exaltado, tiene dos tonos más altos que lo normal, Tsuna enarca una ceja, curioso se dirige hacia la oficina. Hibari está furioso, la oficina es un desastre, hay papeles tirados por todo lado, Kusakabe trata de apaciguar a su jefe.

— ¿Dónde está? No pudo desaparecer así como si nada.

—Kyo-san cálmese por favor, vamos a revisar una vez más.

Tsuna abre sus ojos, corre hacia su habitación busca en la gaveta de la mesita de noche la carta y el anillo. Regresa a la oficina, Hibari lo mira con ojos furiosos, Kusakabe se encoge y piensa que Tsuna eligió llegar en mal momento.

—Sawada-san por favor puede irse, no es el momento. —trata de advertir a Tsuna.

—Aquí están lo que están buscando. —extiende el papel con el anillo.

Los ojos de Kusakabe se abren como plato y su mandíbula pierde fuerza y cae hasta el suelo. A pesar del asombro trata de llegar donde esta Tsuna, es demasiado tarde, Hibari es mucho más rápido. La bofetada suena por toda la habitación, los ojos de Tsuna se abre, rápido el dolor se extiende en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Fuera de mi vista! —grita, Tsuna queda petrificada no se puede mover. Hibari amenaza dar otro golpe, Kusakabe se interpone en el camino.

—Kyo-san, deténgase. No puede golpear a ningún alumno. Sawada-san por favor salga de inmediato.

Tsuna reacciona, sale corriendo del lugar, se encierra en su habitación. Siente un gran dolor, está seguro que no es por el golpe en su cara, se deja caer en la cama y suprime todos sus gritos en la almohada. Se siente triste y desorientado, quiere huir del lugar. Agarra su teléfono celular, marca un número y espera que contesten.

— ¿Qué quieres escoria?

—Xanxus golpéame hasta que ya no pueda sentir dolor.

La línea se queda en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Dónde estás? Vamos estar en media hora.

Tsuna se cambia de ropa, se pone un buzo azul y espera que Xanxus venga por él cómo le prometió. Ya no escucha los gritos de la oficina de Hibari. Poco después su teléfono vibra mira el mensaje, y sale de su habitación. No mira hacia atrás, sale corriendo con un portazo de la puerta principal.

Hibari escucha el portazo y sale de la oficina, mira la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna abierta echa un vistazo. El cuarto es un desastre, pero no se encuentra Tsuna, sale detrás de Tsuna. Kusakabe se muerde la lengua, persigue a su jefe, con miedo que haga algo que se pueda lamentar.

Hibari lo único que logra ver es, a Tsuna entrar a una camioneta negra. Le grita que se detenga, pero no vuelve a ver, en cambio solo recibe una mirada del hombre que esperaba a Tsuna. Un hombre peligroso, con cuerpo fornido, moreno y con mirada amenazante.

Saca sus tonfas, la sangre bombea feliz por ver a un hombre que le puede dar pelea. Sin embargo no puede ni correr, cuando cae al suelo. Mira hacia atrás Dino lo detiene con su látigo, gruñe furioso pero Dino no encoge.

Mira a Hibari con una mirada inusualmente seria, no hay rastro del hombre despreocupado.

—Si Tsuna busco a Xanxus en por algo. Voy a ir por el mas tarde, así que no molestes.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando a Hibari solo en el suelo.

* * *

En la mesa hay varias botellas de licor fino y un montón de dulces. Xanxus lleva su segunda botella y Tsuna su sexto pastel. No han hablado desde que llegaron, ambos están muy lejos de estar satisfechos.

—Así ¿Qué paso? —gruñe Xanxus.

Tsuna sigue llenando su boca de dulces, no responde, Xanxus no exige respuesta tampoco. Se acaba la segunda botella, no tiene ni una pizca de ebriedad.

— ¿Cómo hacer para que no duela el corazón? Sabes, para mí esto nuevo, me gusta sin embargo me di cuenta que hay problema, no soy quien cree soy.

Xanxus golpe la mesa con su copa, sus ojos carmesí mira furioso Tsuna.

— ¡Basura me llamaste solo para hablar de tus fracasos amorosos!

—No me llames basura, idiota, esto es importante.

—Solo llévala a la cama, te la follas y se te pasa la calentura y te olvidas de todo ese tema problemático. —aconseja, traga de un solo golpe el licor.

—No es ella, me gusta un hombre.

Xanxus detiene su copa a centímetros de su boca, se acomoda la garganta.

—Es lo mismo, solo abre las piernas. Follan como conejos, después de todo no hay problema que quedes embarazado.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo, al que se lo follan?

—Porque tienes caras de ser el que se joden.

—Cállate, además no estamos hablando de sexo. Estoy hablando enserio, me gusta pero él piensa que soy mujer, y además creo que ama a otra persona.

—Como dije todo se arregla con una buena follada. —se encoge de hombros.

—Soy un idiota para creer que podía pedir ayuda a una mierda como tú.

—Cállate escoria, y sigue comiendo.

* * *

Hibari da varias vueltas en la oficina, recuerda la mirada de Dino, no estaba bromeando, poco después Dino salió del internado en su camioneta azul, se imaginó que iba en búsqueda de la herbívora. Se mortifico pensando en quien era ese hombre con quien se fue. Quería que regrese pronto para poder interrogarla.

—Kyo-san disculpe mi impertinencia, pero quiero aconsejarle que cuando vuelva Sawada-san, se disculpe con ella.

Hibari se detiene, mira Kusakabe como si le crecieron varias cabezas. Kusakabe sabe que está pisando terreno delicado, estaba abusando de la confianza que tiene su jefe.

—Kyo-san puedo asegurar por qué Sawada-san lo hizo. —sonrió triunfante en su mente, tenía toda la atención de Hibari —.Estoy seguro que Sawada-san lo hizo por celos. Sabe cuando uno está enamorado solo quiere ser el único que exista en la cabeza de esa persona. Sawada-san joven inexperta y no conoce las consecuencias de sus actos, ella creyó que al llevarse ese recuerdo importante Kyo-san, ella podía ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

Fue sorprendente como el cuerpo de Hibari se relajó de inmediato. Su ceño profundo perdió fuerza, sus ojos miraron atentamente a Kusakabe que terminaba de apilar los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Los actos que se hacen cuando se está enamorado son estúpidos. —refuto Kusakabe.

* * *

Lussuria llego a saludar moviéndose como una lombriz, con su ropa y peinado llamativo grito emocionado por ver a uno de los gemelos Sawada.

—Kya, estoy tan feliz de ver a Tsu-chan.

Tsuna trato de alejarse de las manos opresoras de Lussuria, sin mucho éxito, era difícil de creer que ese tipo afeminado tuviera una fuerza sorprendente.

—Luss déjame ir, me duele.

Lussuria miro a Tsuna, sus ojos se abrieron aunque no se podía ver por sus ridículos antejos de sol.

— ¡Kya!... ¿Qué le paso a las mejillas rechonchas de Tsu-chan? —pregunto apretando las mejillas de Tsuna.

—Cállense basuras.

—Mou, jefe eso duele cada vez que nos llama así. Entonces jefe para que me necesitaba.

—Esta basura es de los tuyos. —señalo a Tsuna — .Enséñale algo para que mueva el culo.

Tsuna furioso agarro una de las botellas y la estrello contra el suelo. Miro desafiante a su primo, que le devolvió una mirada de muerte.

—Te voy a matar.

Y empezó una ola de destrucción, ambos primos ignoraron a Lussuria que gritaba y se retorció de la emoción por saber que Tsuna le iban a dar por el culo. Saco de a saber de dónde, juguetes y revistas para adultos, uno a uno fueron destruidos gracias a caos de destrucción de los primos.

Dino encontró el lugar en escombros, suspiro profundamente ¿el único normal de la familia era él? Se preguntó exasperado al divisar a sus primos, sudando y con sus ropas hechas jirones.

* * *

El drama es tan malo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer!


	21. La ebriedad puede ser un problema

No me pertenece KHR.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, ya tenia listo el capitulo en mi cabeza, pero nunca tenia la motivación de sentarme a escribirla. La cuestión era que me estaba viendo a Gintama, todas las temporadas y las películas en dos semanas, por eso descuide mi tiempo de escribir, lo siento por eso. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, espero que les guste el capi.

* * *

Dino se acercó a sus dos primos violentos, con aire de maduro se interpuso entre los que peleaban, extendió las manos para detenerlos. Xanxus no fue capaz de detenerse acertando un puñetazo en la cara de Dino, mientras Tsunayoshi le dio otro en el estómago. Efectivamente los dos se detuvieron, vieron como Dino cae retorciéndose de dolor.

—Me siento mejor ahora, gracias Xanxus.

Tanto Xanxus y Tsuna ignoraron a Dino que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, se alejaron de Dino y fueron a buscar si algo sobrevivió. Tsuna se sentó en el suelo con unos cuantos platos de tortas que milagrosamente sobrevivieron, y Xuanxu se hidrato con una botella de tequila.

* * *

Hibari miro el reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche no hay señales de que regresen. Su irritación crece, pero trata de calmase y pensar una forma de pedir disculpa por lo que hizo. Aunque estaba seguro que no hay necesidad de disculparse, después de todo fue su culpa por llevarse lo que no era suyo. Pero siendo un carnívoro, reconoce que no debió golpear a una mujer, esa en sus políticas no golpear a niños, mujeres ni animalitos. Y Tsunahime reúne todas esas características.

* * *

Se despiden de Xanxus y Lussuria, Dino pone en marcha el automóvil pensando por qué sus primos son unos violentos, y no pueden ser normales que puedan arreglar sus diferencias hablando. Tsuna escarba en la bolsa que le dio Lussuria, antes de marcharse arruga el ceño, saca algo de la bolsa y se la da a Dino.

—Te lo regalo, me lo dio Xanxus pero no lo necesito.

Dino mira el tubo que le da su primo, solo para mirar sin comprender.

—Tsuna, no sufro de hemorroides, ¿para qué me das esto?

—No importa quédatelo, te puede ser útil algún día.

— ¿Por qué Xanxus te da algo como eso?

Tsuna mira hacia la ventana, murmura algo pero Dino es incapaz de poder comprender.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dije, que es para cuando Hibari-san me lo meta por el culo!

Dino se quedó con el rostro en blanco, siguió manejando como si nada, mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que Tsunayoshi dijo. El chirreo de los neumáticos hizo que Tsuna se tapara las orejas, gracias que la carretera estaba vacía, sino se haría un gran desastre. Dino estaba a punto de hiperventilar, con sus ojos abiertos cómicamente, no podía creer lo que Tsuna dijo.

— ¿Qué Kyoya va hacer qué?

—Follar.

—Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo.

Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco, siguió sacando las cosas que le dieron. Tiro una revista de kama sutra gay, regalo de Lussuria; en la bolsa solo hay cosas innecesarias concluyo Tsuna, tirando también la bolsa lejos.

— ¿Ustedes están en ese tipo de relación?

—No. —Dino suspira de alivio, pero no le duro mucho —.Aunque me gustaría, me confesé hace algunos días, solo que Hibari-san no tomo en serio mi confesión.

— ¿Kyoya sabe que eres un chico?

—Por supuesto que no Idiota.

Dino suspira cansado, vuelve a encender el automóvil. Ahora que lo piensa Tsuna estaba muy interesado saber el pasado de Hibari con su ex prometida. Si Hibari cree que Tsuna es una chica es el principal obstáculo para que funcione algo, y ahora que lo piensa es una sorprende que Hibari no haya dado cuenta la verdadera identidad de Tsuna.

* * *

Hibari ensaya por duodécima vez el tono de voz y la expresión para decir esas palabras. En todos sus años de carnívoro nunca se imaginó que podía pedir disculpa a un simple herbívoro. Sus oídos se animaron, cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta, se incorporó rápido del sillón, para darle la bienvenida a Tsuna. Sin embargó no se esperó que la herbívora entrara con Dino, sintió sus nervios crisparse de la irritación, clavando sus uñas en su palma de las manos trato de mantener la ira.

— ¿Qué hace el caballo aquí?

—Solo vine a acompañar a Tsuna a llevar unas cosas para mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiere quedarse conmigo.

Los ojos de Hibari se entrecerraron peligrosamente, y aunque trato que el aura oscura no se saliera de su cuerpo le era casi imposible. Dino trago saliva, sería un gran problema si Hibari empezaba una pelea.

—Eso no será posible, la herbívora que queda aquí conmigo.

—No quiero.

Esta vez fue Tsuna quien hablo, y ahora Hibari tomaba un mejor vistazo del moreno. En su rostro ahora ya no hay solo un morete en su mejilla por su golpe, sino que hay otro en la comisura de su labio. Sus ojos se movieron en seguida a hacia Dino, que como si supiera lo que estaba pensando se apresuró a decir que no hizo nada.

—Dino espérame, voy por mis cosas. —dijo Tsuna, pasando cerca de Hibari, pero este agarro su brazo, y lo miro.

—Herbívora, yo me disculpo por lo que paso. —murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Tsuna tratando de liberarse. Dino solo se quedó como un espectador, actuaria su las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero por el momento miraría que rumbo toma la situación.

— ¡Perdón! Dije perdón por golpearte.

La cara de Dino cambio cómicamente, simplemente no puede creer lo que escucho, Hibari Kyoya, el hombre más orgulloso de esta tierra estaba pidiendo perdón. Acaso el apocalipsis de los zombis iniciaba mañana y nadie le dijo.

La cabeza de Tsuna se disparó, miro directamente a Hibari que seguía sosteniendo su brazo. Sus grandes ojos color caramelos, capturaron el poco de rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hibari, y su corazón salto, salto de alegría podía escuchar las trompetas del cielo. Una gran sonrisa amenazo partir a la mitad su rosto, sin perder tiempo se soltó del agarre de Hibari y lo ataco con un abrazo, dejo salir una risita casi infantil, sin perder el tiempo, se despidió de Dino y deseo buenas noches a todos.

Dino no sabe lo que acaba de pasar, llego para llevarse a Tsuna a su habitación, pero solo se encontró a Hibari pidiendo perdón, y ahora Tsuna feliz abraza al cuervo, y se marcha dejándolo solo con esa bestia.

—Kyoya por favor si no quieres nada con Tsuna, es mejor que se lo aclares antes que surjan malos entendidos.

—Métete en tus propios negocios.

—La felicidad de mi familia es de mis negocios.

Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó de la casa de Hibari, realmente espera que Hibari cuando se dé cuenta de la verdad no lo rechace. Es la primera vez que ve a Tsuna comportándose de alguna forma normal, no en sus usuales peleas, que solo usa para llenar el vacío que hay en él.

Feliz, era una palabra muy pequeña para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Para ser sincero nunca se imaginó que Hibari podía pedir disculpa por haberle pegado. Le era difícil no crear una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez Hibari sintiera algo, y que ya se olvidó de esa chica china.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando, Tsuna se sentía renovado y con más seguridad de que estaba calando en el corazón de Hibari. Aunque Hibari seguía siendo el mismo, sabía que cuando sus ojos se encuentran hay chispas que no se pueden apagar.

—Dame-Hime a mi oficina cuando termine la clase. —ordeno Reborn, rompiendo la burbuja en que se encontraba Tsuna.

Con palabras de ánimos de sus amigos, se dirigió a las puertas del infierno y no era literal porque Reborn era un demonio. Tsuna entro a oficina de Reborn, se sentó esperando que Reborn le diera una reprimenda por su pésima calificación de su prueba de matemáticas.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es esto?

— ¿Papel?

—No te hagas la graciosita… un 15 de 100 ¿crees que podrás pasar con esa calificación?

Tsuna se encoge en su asiento, se justifica que es porque las matemáticas lo odian. Reborn suspira exasperado por lo inútil que puede ser su alumna, hasta Yamamto saco 45 puntos y eso era como un milagro.

—Recuperación todos los días después de clases, y hay de ti que aprendas algo por hacerme perder mi tiempo contigo. —sentencio. —.Ya largarte.

—Espera… ¿puedo comerme un chocolate?

Reborn miro a Tsuna que casi se cae la baba por ver la caja de chocolates sobre su escritorio.

—Puedes comértelo todos si quieres. —Tsuna no espera a que termine de hablar, cuando empieza a devorar los chocolates.

Reborn solo puede suspirar, así que Tsunahime puede ser como una chica normal que se enamora de los dulces. Ahora recuerda que Bianchi también le dio chocolates hace dos días, abre la gaveta de su escritorio.

—Rebo-chan…—risitas—.Usted está muy guapo, estoy seguro que tienes un montón de conquistas, ¡por favor se mi maestro de seducción!

Tsuna se inclina pegando su frente en el escritorio. Reborn mira a su alumna que actúa extrañamente.

— ¿A quién crees que le dices Rebo-chan?

—Rebo-chan —señala a Reborn —. Es Rebo-chan.

—Deja de tontear. —advierte.

Tsuna rodea el escritorio, llega donde está sentado Reborn extiende sus brazos, su rostro esta sonrojado, y sus ojos brillan.

—Rebo-chan enséñame a dar un beso francés. —pidió acercándose a Reborn, que hizo palanca para alejar a su estudiante inútil.

— ¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!

Reborn se puso de pie, tratando de alejar a Tsuna que seguía tratando de besarle. Trato de averiguar que paso para que la morena empezara a comportarse de esa forma, agarro la caja de chocolates, con Tsuna en su espalda, pegándose como una sanguijuela a su cuello. Leyó los ingredientes de la caja de los chocolates que le regalo Bianchi, y unos de los ingredientes era alcohol, no se puede creer que la inútil de su estudiante se emborrachó con chocolates con licor.

—Dios, deja de tocarme. —gruño, dando un manotazo a la mano de Tsuna que se filtraba entre su camisa.

—Enséñame a seducir, así podre seducir a Hibari-san y así yo podre estar arriba.

Tsuna entusiasta por aprender, se las arreglo para poder desabotonar la camisa de Reborn. El profesor de matemáticas tenía un momento difícil, porque su alumna parecía un pulpo en su cuerpo.

—Je, je, je lo sabía Rebo-chan es sexy. —dijo, mientras manoseaba el pecho de Reborn. Reborn, no sabe si alegrarse por el cumplido o solo golpear a la morena en la cabeza.

—No te quejes, ni salgas llorando…—le dijo clavando a Tsuna contra la pared —.Tú lo has pedido, así que ahora tienes que tomar la responsabilidad.

Con eso dicho, empezó a besar a Tsuna, que dejo salir algunos suspiros ahogados, y es que en su cabeza todo daba vueltas, ya ni sabía dónde estaba.

—Voy a marcar hasta el último lugar de tu cuerpo. —gruño Reborn.

Regreso a su trabajo, siguió besando y ahora a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de besos.

—Carnívoro necesito que mires estos… —y sus palabras murieron en su boca y vio rojo. Su tonfas de desplegaron sin pensarlo se tiro hacia adelante, listo para partir en dos a Reborn.

Reborn, pudo esquivar el ataque, salvando también a Tsuna que era como un muñeco de trapo, en sus brazos.

—Te voy a matar. —amenazo —. Devuélveme a la herbívora.

—Calma Hibari, solo estaba enseñándole lo que me pidió.

Hibari era como una bestia, Reborn era lo suficiente inteligente para no provocar mas ira en ese hombre, así que hizo lo que más conveniente creyó que era. Lanzo a Tsuna a los brazos de Hibari, y salió de la oficina aunque la suya.

Hibari miro a Tsuna con su rostro sonrojado y su respiración pesada. La bestia en su interior rugía de rabia. Pegando a Tsuna al suelo se quitó su saco, se aflojo su corbata.

—Hibari-san…—no sabe en qué momento Hibari llego, pero no le importa, lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados —.Me gustas mucho, mucho je,je,je voy a esforzarme para aprender.

No tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando pero le importa poco. Con fuerza lo besa, sus labios son devorados, no hay tiempo para respirar, Tsuna se estaba ahogando en la pasión. Lo único que puede hacer es clavar sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de su director. Hibari empieza a desabotonar la blusa de Tsuna, pero se detiene cuando siente que el agarre de Tsuna de debilita y que su respiración se regula. Sube su mirada para encontrar a Tsuna dormido, y roncando.

Hibari se separa del cuerpo inerte de Tsuna, se sienta a un lado, ahora que está más calmado se da cuenta de lo que casi hace. Se pasa los dedos por su cabello negro, y piensa en que puede hacer con el problema que hay en su parte baja.

* * *

¿Cual será su problema? XD estaba pensando si esta historia debe haber lemon o no, déjeme su opinión y para poder decidir. ¿Alguien le gusta Gintama? cuál es su parejas favoritas, la mías GintokixHijikata y GintokixTakasugi.

Gracias por leer, no leemos pronto. ^^


	22. De Hime a Ouji

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Abrió los ojos encontrándose profunda oscuridad, aunque no hay ni una pizca de luz su dolor de cabeza era insoportable, parpadeo en la oscuridad, tanteando busco la lámpara, no tiene la mínima idea como llego a su habitación y por la oscuridad supone que ya es de noche. Se levanta de su cama, necesitaba un baño para ver si así se le quita el dolor de sus sesos. La luz del pasillo lo ciega, siente gran molestia, abre la puerta del baño, no tiene deseo de abrir sus ojos. Empieza a quitarse la ropa con los ojos cerrados, se siente pesado, abre la ducha, el agua fría aplasta su melena castaña, siente gran alivio sentir las gotas frías como el hielo recorrer su cuerpo caliente.

Sale de la ducha, agarra el paño y empieza a secarse, se seca el rostro frente al espejo. Sus ojos están cansados, como si hubiera pasado una noche sin dormir. Se detiene, pega su mano a su reflejo, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, hay un sinnúmero de marcas en su cuello, además de una marca de mordedura. Se obliga a recordar todo que paso horas atrás, un grito se queda atorado en su garganta, recuerda, sí que recuerda. Después de haber comido los chocolates de Reborn, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, ligero. Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como un fuerte aguacero, uno tras otro sin poder pararles. Las manos de Reborn tocando su cuerpo sin pudor, luego Hibari besándolo con tanta furia que ahora solo con el recuerdo su estómago arde.

Tsuna se mira al espejo, no es capaz de ver a la cara a Hibari esa noche, decide no ir a cenar. ¿Cómo puede encontrarse con Hibari después de todo lo que paso?

* * *

Reborn y Dino se encontraban en la cafetería de los dormitorios de los hombres. Reborn tenía su típico expresso, mientras Dino tenía un vaso de leche y unos bocadillos dulces. Casi no hay nadie en el lugar, solo unos cuantos estudiantes rezagados de la cena. Los ojos negros como una profunda noche, miraron al despreocupado Dino que ronroneaba con cada mordisco que daba.

—Dime Dino ¿Dame-Hime no es Hime si no Ouji ?—pregunto de pronto Reborn.

Dino se ahogó, tocio tanto que hasta las lágrimas se le salieron. Reborn espero pacientemente a que Dino se calmara, sin ni siquiera ayudarle a recuperarse.

— ¿Qué dices Reborn? —se rio nerviosamente.

—No te hagas el tonto. Tsunahime no es ninguna mujer, ahora por qué han estado mintiendo.

Reborn se apoyó en su silla, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando la respuesta de Dino. Dino miro hacia otro lado tratando de no encontrarse la mirada de Reborn, aunque ya sabe que no podría salir de la situación hasta que diga todo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Tsunahime no es una mujer?

—El cuerpo nunca miente. Hoy en la tarde Tsunahime se emborracho con chocolates con licor, se abalanzó hacia a mí, diciendo que le enseñara a seducir. —Dino en su mente se palmeo la cara, su primo la había cagado —.Ya sabes, me estaban dando permiso que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que la toque, pero ese cuerpo no era de una chica.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Tú maldito pervertido!

— ¿A quién le estas llamando pervertido? —dijo entre dientes, Dino inmediato se calmó, no era bueno enojar a Reborn. —Como sea, estoy esperando una explicación. ¿Hibari sabe?

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle!—exaltado dijo —.Te voy a contar, así que no le digas a Kyoya. Veras la verdadera Tsunahime está en Tokyo, ella tiene un sueño y huyo del destino que encogió su madre dejando en su lugar a Tsunayoshi su hermano gemelo.

—Egoístamente encogió dejar a su hermano en su lugar. —dijo Reborn.

Dino gimió, aparto su vaso de leche y los bocadillos, ya no se le apetecía nada.

—Puede sonar egoísta, pero Tsuna acepto, además no es solo por Hime-chan que está aquí, lo hace por su madre, ella sueña con que su hija estudie aquí como lo hizo ella, Iemitsu no le dio el dinero, porque Nana solo quería enviar a Tsunahime, tío no estuvo de acuerdo con eso así que negó en enviar a la hermana a esta escuela, pero Nana ahorro el dinero para enviar Hime-chan, ignorando el verdadero deseo de sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué Nana solo quería enviar a la hija?

Dino dudo en decir el porqué, realmente todavía no tiene claro porque Nana detesta tanto a su hijo.

—Conoces nuestro negocio, Iemitsu quería Tsunayoshi ocupara el lugar de jefe en el negocio, así que se fue a Italia dejando a los gemelos solo con tres años para preparar el camino a su hijo. Dijo que se iría de la casa por Tsuna, Nana lo malinterpreto atribuyendo el abandono de su marido a su hijo. Desde ese día, Tsuna fue ignorado por su madre, recibiendo todo el excesivo amor Tsunahime. Tsuna creció sin amor de su madre, con eso empezó a meterse en peleas y entro a una escuela famosa de delincuentes; sinceramente todo eso fue para llamar atención de su madre, aunque no fue de gran ayuda haber creado una fama de delincuente.

—Eso es patético. —comento Reborn —.Aclarado eso, ¿por qué tu primito quiere que le enseñará a seducir?

Dino se dio un golpe con la mesa. Porque de todas las personas tenía que ser Reborn el que tenía que descubrir el secreto de su primo.

—Tsuna está enamorado de Kyoya.

Reborn miro sin expresión, hasta que se rompió en risas, Dino espero que se calmara exasperado por la actitud de Reborn.

—Tenía que enamorarse del carnívoro. —se rio entre dientes —.Esta consiente que no tiene oportunidad, es un chico.

Dino frunció el ceño, miro a Reborn que tomo su taza de café y bebió un sorbo.

— ¿Hay algo malo que sea un chico?

Reborn levanto sus manos, sonrió a Dino que estaba enojado.

—Dino no te enojes, sabes que el género no me importa, mientras exista un hueco al que la pueda meter está bien. —Dino se sonrojo antes las crudas palabras de Reborn —.Lo que quiero decir es que Dame-Tsuna lo tiene difícil, Hibari piensa que es una chica, cuando se dé cuenta que es un chico va estar furioso.

—Lo se… hasta que pase eso por favor Reborn no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

—Sera más doloroso si se deja pasar el tiempo.

—Eso es cierto Reborn, pero ver a Tsuna tan ilusionado y feliz como hace tiempo que no miraba, no me puedo interponerme en su camino. Buenas noches Reborn.

Se despido dejando a Reborn terminar de beber su espresso, aunque ya estaba frió. Reborn pensó en las palabras de Dino, se rio entre dientes pensando que Dino todavía seguía siendo despistado e ingenuo, para no darse cuenta que no solo Tsunayoshi estaba sintiendo algo, todavía no se arriesgaría llamarlo amor, pero que el cuervo sentía algo por Tsuna de eso si estaba seguro.

* * *

Estaba agradecido que estuvieran ocupados por el festival cultural, gracias a eso no han tenido ni un momento para encontrarse; aunque los ataques de Reborn por alguna razón empezaron a ser agresivos y la advertencia de Dino que tuviera cuidado con el profesor de matemáticas aumentaron también.

Su salón organizo un café donde las chicas se vestirían como mayordomo y las chicos como maid, estos últimos no estuvieron muy de acuerdos tal vez el único emocionado fue Tsuna, que por unos días podría usar ropa de hombre.

Tsuna se miró al espejo satisfecho en su traje de mayordomo, como suponía la ropa de hombre le quedaba mucho mejor que un vestido. Se terminó de arreglar el nudo de la corbata, escuchando las risas de la habitación continua, donde las chicas se estaban cambiando, al principio ellas querían que se cambiara con ellas, por supuesto se negó, no estaba interesado en ver sus cuerpos desnudos, el único que le interesa era de Hibari.

Los días de festival cultural iniciaron sin contratiempos, sin embargó Tsunayoshi no sabía que también iban a poner su vida patas arribas.

* * *

No estoy satisfecha con este capitulo, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito, tratare que el próximo sea mejor.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	23. La verdad

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Rechazo la invitación de Gokudera para ir a fogata que era lo último para la clausura del festival cultural de ese año. Prefería regresar a la casa de Hibari y descansar, se fue ignorando el lloriqueo de Gokudera por no acompañarlo y lamentando tener como única compañía a Yamamoto. También tenía que cambiarse de ropa porque uno de los clientes accidentalmente derramo jugo en su pantalón, aunque el pantalón es negro no se notaba la mancha pero Tsunayoshi se sentía incómodo sentirse pegajoso, iría por un baño y luego a la cama. Ese era el plan.

* * *

Hibari miro desde la distancia a los herbívoros bailar y reír alrededor de la fogata, destetaba esa molesta tradición, para el solo significaba un montón de herbívoros comportándose como herbívoros revoltosos. Se alejó del lugar y se fue para su casa. Al entrar se fue para su habitación pero su instinto le dijo que abriera la puerta del baño del pasillo, como buen carnívoro que es, le hizo caso; giro el pomo de la puerta, siendo recibido por una singular escena que nunca se imaginó.

A medio poner su boxers Tsuna, estaba vestido con su desnudez. Se miraron a los ojos, envueltos en un silencio ensordecedor. Hibari se disculpó y cerró la puerta, con su mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta, su cerebro colapsado poco a poco empezó a volver a funcionar. Su cerebro le suministro que entre las piernas de Tsunahime hay un accesorio que no debería tener, uno pequeño y de color bastante saludable.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Hibari solo pudo ver una fugaz figura salir corriendo con una camisa blanca y unas piernas desnudas. Tsunayoshi está corriendo como si su alma era llevada por el diablo, corrió sin detenerse casi olvidándose de respirar, atravesó el campus sin importarle si alguien lo miraba, doblo varias esquinas hasta llegar al pasillo de la residencia de los profesores, con la adrenalina como combustible se empujó hasta la puerta de la habitación conocida, con golpes desesperados toco la puerta. La puerta se abrió, y Tsuna se precipitó dentro de la habitación.

—Tsuna ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?

Tsuna estaba pálido, con su frente sudorosa, estaba casi por hiperventilar. Dino se acercó puso sus manos en los hombros de Tsuna tratando de que se enfocara en él. Se dio cuenta que Tsuna estaba temblando, y se asustó porque era la primera vez que miraba a Tsuna en ese estado.

—Tsuna, por Dios que te paso. —exigió saber.

—Hibari-san…

— ¿Qué paso con Kyoya?

Tsuna levanto la mirada angustiado, apretó sus puños.

—Hibari-san me descubrió. ¿Qué voy a hacer Dino? Hibari-san sabe que soy un chico.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Dino, ambos primos miraron la puerta en suspenso, estaban aterrado saber si era Hibari. Hubo un silencio y luego otra vez tocaron la puerta, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer ruido.

—Dino-san sé que está ahí adentro por favor abra.

Era la voz de Kusakabe, Dino respiro aliviado de que no era Hibari. Le dijo a Tsuna que se escondiera detrás de la puerta y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué paso Tetsuya? —sonrió, pretendiendo estar relajado.

—Estoy buscando a Sawada-san.

—Eh, Hime-chan ¿Qué pasa con ella? —sus ojos involuntariamente se movieron hacia un lado de la puerta.

—Dino-san no se haga el tonto y sé que Sawada-san está aquí.

Los labios de Dino se contrajeron, Tsuna se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Ambos no tenían escapatoria.

—Kyo-san quiere que vayan a su oficina los dos, la señora Sawada ya ha sido contactada; estoy aquí para pedir el paradero de Sawada Tsunahime.

Dino sabiendo que era inevitable detener lo inevitable, se rindió diciendo todo lo que sabía. Tsuna salió de su escondite tratando de detener a su primo. Kusakebe asintió y como llego se fue, dejando a un casi histérico Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Era de noche, pero Hibari no permitiría que pasara más tiempo. Llamo a Kusakabe para que llamara a la madre de su alumna que conocía a la que aparentemente era más que una mentira. Se sentó en su silla, se sentía como una bestia encarcelada. Se sentía tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocultaba su estudiante, todo ese tiempo jugando a ser una dulce (que nunca lo fue) niña… ella o mejor dicho él, se le declaro y lo reto a que podría seducirlo. Apretó sus dientes, como un herbívoro pudo engañar a un carnívoro, era una broma absurda, casi hilarante un miembro del clan Hibari fue engañado. Seguro su abuelo estaba retorciendo en su tumba por su estupidez.

Tsuna y Dino llegaron a oficina sintiendo la pesada atmósfera que aplasta el lugar. Hibari solo dio una simple orden, que ambos se sentaran el sofá mientras llegaban los últimos personajes para completar esa bizarra obra. Aunque ambos primos estaban casi al punto de la asfixia del pesado silencio, ninguno de los primos se atrevió a articular una letra.

Una hora después, uno de los subordinados de Hibari llego con la señora Sawada. El subordinado se marchó lo más rápido posible alejándose de la tormenta. Madre e hijo se encontraron medio año después. Y no fue un encuentro de película.

El rostro de nana se contrajo con gran disgusto a ver a su hijo mayor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su hijo y abofeteo a su sangre. Dino se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre Nana y Tsuna, mientras Hibari solo observo desde su sitio.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo usurpando el lugar de mi princesa? —Nana gruño, ignorando la presencia de Dino — ¡Eres una aborrecida, eso eres lo único que eres!

— ¡Nana por Dios que estás diciendo, es tu hijo de quien estás hablando!

—Cállate es no es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es, soy su primo, su familia.

—Por culpa de eso, me quede sola.

Dino puso los ojos en blanco. Miro a Tsuna con el rabillo del ojo, tenía su rostro inexpresivo, Dino frunció sus labios, regreso su mirada a Nana.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Tu… —estiro su mano para agarrar a Tsuna, sin embargo Dino se puso en el camino una vez más, no permitiría que Nana haga algo a su primo — ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿La amenazaste para cambiar de lugar? ¡Por supuesto que fue eso! alguien como tu jamás podría entrar a lugar como este.

—Tsunahime no deseaba venir aquí, solo lo hice para que ella pueda ser feliz.

Hibari miro desde su lugar, un profundo ceño estropeo su apuesto rostro. Desde que llego esa mujer solo ha tratado mal a Tsunayoshi, aunque estaba enojado porque estuvo mintiendo, no le gustaba el trato que estaba recibiendo. Nana frunció su nariz, mostrando su claro disgusto, abrió la boca, sin embargo no pudo decir nada.

—Suficiente. Se callan o los muerdo a hasta muerte. —amenazo.

Nana miro al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, aunque le gustaría replicar era demasiado inteligente para saber que con ese hombre no se debía meter. Tsuna que no se encontraba con ánimo de nada, la típica frase de Hibari hizo que sus comisuras de los labios ser estiran hacia arriba.

—Sawada Tsunahime, estará en unos minutos aquí, así que cayesen todos.

Hibari saco unos documentos de una de las gavetas del escritorio, si tenía que estar esperando por lo menos ponerse a trabajar era mejor que estar solo viendo a ese trió de herbívoros. Dino y Tsuna se sentaron, sin embargo Nana se negó a compartir espacio con ellos, se mantendría de pie, lejos de ellos.

El silencio era tan pensado casi enloquecedor, a pesar que Hibari estaba disfrutando el silencio en su trabajo, para las tres personas restantes era una tortura. Los minutos eran como horas, todo parecía oscuro, se escucho el juego de pólvora que dio como finalizado el festival, los retumbo del cielo llegaban hasta ese lugar. Todo estaba pronto a envolverse en el silencio de la noche sin embargo, para Tsunayoshi la calma no estaba a ni cerca de llegar.

Cuarenta minutos después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a Kusakabe. El hombre de copete, se hizo a un lado dando paso a al último personaje que completaba la obra. En seguida Nana se dirigio a su hija, escandalizada puso manos sobre el rostro de su hija, buscando alguna herida, algún cabello menos en su cabeza. Tsunahime, como pudo se quito de encima a su madre, sus ojos buscaron a su hermano.

—Lo siento tanto Hime-chan, me descubrieron. —se lamento Tsunayoshi.

—Tonto Tsu-kun. —negó con su cabeza —.Todo ha sido mi culpa.

Tsunahime se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo. Hibari los miro, eran casi idénticos, si no fueran por pequeñas diferencias no podría distinguirlos. Tsunayoshi era quizás unos centímetros más altos. Tsunahime a pesar de tener el cabello corto como su hermano, se miraba mucho más cuidado, y la piel de ella estaba mucho más bronceada.

—Hime-chan ¿te amenazo para ocupar tu lugar? fue eso cierto, un delincuente como él, solo puede hacer eso.

—Mamá no digas algo tan absurdo. Por supuesto que mi hermano no ha hecho nada malo, lo único que ha hecho es consentirme. —dijo sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

—Este lugar no es un consultorio donde pueden venir a ventilar sus problemas familiares. —se puso de pie y los miro —. Vamos a resolver este caso, por supuesto que ya todo está resuelto, las medidas son que inmediato abandonen el internado.

—Pague por la estadía de mi hija.

—Usted lo ha dicho por su hija, pero quien ha estado ocupando su lugar es el hermano. no necesito disciplinados en mi internado.

Nada fruncio sus cejas, dando una mirada de disgusto a Tsunayoshi regreso su mirada al director.

—Pague para que mi hija estudie aquí, ella se va quedar aquí. —desafío —. El único que se tiene que ir es eso. —señalo a Tsunayoshi.

Tsunahime soltó la mano de Tsunayoshi y enfrento a su madre.

—Mamá yo no deseo quedarme aquí. Mi sueño están en otro lugar, que me quede aquí es solo tu sueño. —se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hibari —.Por favor no expulse a Tsu-kun, a él le gusta estar aquí, le gusta usted.

Tsunayoshi miro a su hermana un poco sorprendido y molesto por su comentario. No se atrevió a mirar a Hibari. Tenía miedo de encontrar en la mirada de Hibari desprecio, y era demasiado cobarde para poder aceptar aquel desprecio.

—No me interesa. —dijo —. Esa es la decisión final.

—No lo acepto, además fue culpa suya por no darse cuenta que no era Tsunahime. —la voz de Nana era chillona —.Tiene que tomar la responsabilidad, tiene que dejar a mi hija siga aquí.

—Nana por Dios Tsanahime no quiere estar aquí. —exaltado dijo Dino —.Kyoya por favor deja que Tsunayoshi se quede, ha estado medio año aquí, déjalo terminar aunque sea este año.

—No tiene derecho a quedarse aquí. —replico Nana.

Hibari se volvió a sentar. Miro al montón de herbívoros, ya había decidido la expulsión de Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero no le gusta la idea de dejarlo de ver. Si esa mujer tanto deseaba que su hija estudie allí, entonces tendrá que aceptar su idea, también vería que tan capaz es de hacer esa mujer por su propia felicidad.

—Bien acepto que se quede Tsunahime —Nana sonrió triunfante —Sin embargo Tsunayoshi también se queda. Ambos son aceptados, si no le gusta entonces ambos no serán aceptados.

Nana lo gustaba la idea que Tsunayoshi se quedara pero era su única opción.

—No quiero quedarme aquí, tengo ya una vida hecha en Tokio. —replico con voz aguda Tsunahime, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Por favor mamá deja que Tsunahime siga en Tokio. —suplico.

—Princesa todo lo hago para tu bien. —ignoro a Tsunayoshi, se acercó a Tsunahime y esta se negó a ser tocada por su madre. Nana se miró lastimada y suspiro —. Si sigues con ese tonto sueño que tienes para cuando vayas a la universidad, aceptare cualquier camino que elijas.

Me dio la vuelta, sin dignarse a dar una mirada a su otro hijo. Se marchó dejando a los hermanos solo, Tsunahime no pudo aguantar retener el llanto y se rompió. Tsunayoshi trato de consolarla, aunque Hibari detestaba el ruido, permaneció en silencio. Dio a la orden a Kusakabe para que llevara ambos hermanos a su casa, y vería que hacer con ambos. Dino agradeció que no expulsara a Tsunayoshi, pero también le reclamo por exigir que se quedara Tsunahime.

* * *

Los ojos de Tsunahime eran terribles, había grande bolsas debajo de ellos, y su nariz seguía estando roja. El estado de Tsunayoshi no era bueno tampoco, tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, después de haber tenido una mala noche. Se había decidido que ambos gemelos se quedarían en la casa de Hibari para poder vigilar más de cerca según dijo Hibari.

Los gemelos entraron a la clase, ante las miradas sorpresivas de los demás estudiantes. Tsunayoshi guió a su hermana donde estaban sus dos amigos, que como siempre están en un debate estúpido.

—Yo… —saludo Tsunayoshi.

—Yo … ¡hay dos Tsunahime! —grito Yamamoto mirando a la verdadera Tsunahime.

Tsunayoshi puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a explicar.

—Ella es Tsunahime yo soy Tsunayoshi, el que ha estado con ustedes todo este tiempo.

Tsunahime miro al cuervo que se siguió sonriendo, y pensó si entendió algo que dijo su hermano, sus ojos se movieron al chico de cabello plata.

—Hayato-kun —lo abrazo restregando su mejilla en el pecho de Gokudera —. Estoy tan triste, por favor consoladme.

—Por favor Tsunahime-sama suélteme. —Tsunahime ignoro a Gokudera siguió abrazando y quejándose en los forzados brazos de Gokudera. Tsunayoshi ignoro la mirada de Gokudera, suplicante por ayuda, pero prefería ver a su hermana así que llorando.

Todo el día fue agitado, entre presentaciones y preguntas de mirones, los gemelos pudieron escaparse de todos en la hora del descanso. Se sentaron detrás de un de los edificios.

—Tsu-kun, te he causado muchos problemas. Si no fuera por mi egoísmo, mamá no se hubiera tratado tan injustamente. Estoy dispuesta a ser golpeada por ti, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Tooonta… —le dio un golpecito en la frente —.Yo quise hacerlo, además he conocido mucha gente aquí. Además ¿no eres feliz que tu hermano ya no se mete en peleas? Ya no tienes que curar sus heridas.

Tsunahime asintió, sonrió un poco. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Hibari-san da miedo. —comento la morena.

—Lo se… sabes ayer amenazo a mamá con morderla hasta la muerte.

Tsunahime repitió la frase, era demasiado divertido y además imaginar a su madre siendo amenazada.

— ¿Te gusta mucho?

—Me gusta mucho. Pero no creo que tenga oportunidad ahora que sabe que soy un chico.

—Nii-san eso no tiene nada que ver. Además creo que serás un buen uke.

— ¿Un buen qué? … espera creo que no quiero saber.

Tsunahime se rio entre dientes.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Puedo servir de cupido ¡cupido exprés!

—No gracias. Gracias a tus ideas siempre terminamos peor.

Tsunahime le dio un codazo a su hermano, y luego los dos se echaron a reír , como en lo hacían meses atrás.

—Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros Nii-san.

Dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas. Tsunayoshi asintió con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios. Escondido Dino escucho la conversación de los hermanos, sonrió sintiéndose aliviado, estaba feliz de tener a unos primos tan problemáticos y fuertes.

* * *

chan, chan, chan por fin Hibari conoció la verdad. Ya era necesario por la gran cantidad de capítulos que llevo, ahora me dedicare a escribir su relación desde el punto de vista de su verdadera identidad. Me encanta hacer odiada a Nana, quizás porque no es uno de mis personajes que me gusta, así que por favor odienla XD

Tsunahime es privada de su sueño, y se une a las aventuras de Tsuna, espero sacar algo bueno de eso. En fin, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.


	24. Ideas y seducción

No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Vivir con los gemelos Sawada no era nada fácil concluyo Hibari cansado en su oficina. Tsunahime era una chica poco femenina que encajo perfectamente en el ambiente. La chica es una clase de resorte que nunca se queda quieta. Recuerda que el día siguiente que oficialmente empezó su vida estudiantil en el internado, llego con un gran folleto de solicitud para crear un club de fútbol, al cual rechazo porque todas las creaciones de nuevos club eran a principio del año. La chica había alegado todas ventajas de tener un equipo y hasta hizo un presupuesto que aseguraba que era mucho más bajo que de los demás clubes. No importo cuantas ventajas enfatizo Hibari termino diciendo que no a todo y con amenazas de morder hasta muerte si no marchaba de su oficina.

Tsunayoshi recuperando su identidad, había cambiado también. El segundo día se había metido en una gran pelea con Mochida Kensuke, después que el chico de curso superior llegara a burlarse de Tsunayishi diciendo que era un marica que amaba travestirse. El abuso de Mochida fue tan grande que le aconsejo a Tsunayoshi lavarse bien el culo antes de follar como una puta. Mochida no vio el golpeo, solo sintió, su nariz se rompió en un repugnante sonido; la sangre fluía como ríos, con un solo golpe Mochida estaba acabado pero para Tsunayoshi era el inicio de todo, arremetió contra el sempai con tanta fuerza que Mochida perdió algunos dientes y no era una exageración en algún lado cayo uno de sus dientes. Si no hubiera sido por Kusakabe que pasaba dichosamente para Mochida por el lugar, el capitán del club de kendo lo hubieran ido a recoger en una irreconocible pulpa sanguinaria.

* * *

Hibari no era feliz, Tsunayoshi se metía en peleas. Tsunayoshi se había incorporado a la fuerza al equipo de béisbol. Tsunayoshi regresaba tarde a la casa después de haber perdido el tiempo con sus amigos en los dormitorios. Tsunayoshi se había olvidado que tenía que seducir a Hibari. Hibari no era feliz, definitivamente no lo era porque él no tenía toda la atención de Tsunayoshi como la tenía antes.

Kusakabe se dio cuenta, y le causaba risa ver a su jefe refunfuñando por la falta de perdida de interés que tiene su estudiante. Podía estar equivocado, pero está casi seguro que Hibari se paseaba por los lugares que frecuenta Tsunayoshi es búsqueda de su atención.

* * *

Tsunahime entro a la habitación de su hermano, este se estaba secando su cabello después de haber estado jugando con los del equipo de béisbol. Su hermana se sentó en suelo, y lo miro, Tsunayoshi la ignoro y continúo en lo que estaba.

—Nii-san ¿de verdad te gusta Hibari-san?

Tsuna dejo de secar su cabello, y miro con desconfianza a su hermana que lo miraba con grandes ojos de gacela. Asintió lentamente, dejando a un lado el paño.

—Pero Nii-san nunca se acerca Hibari-san. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy aquí, Nii-san solo se la pasa jugando con los demás y nunca con Hibari-san. ¿No es extraño? Ya sabes que cuando te gusta alguien siempre quieres estar junto a esa persona, por ejemplo mírame a mí, me gusta mucho Hayato por eso siempre estoy a su lado.

—Mejor dicho acosándolo. —agrego Tsuna.

—Eso es un pequeñísimo detalle, no le prestes atención. Como iba diciendo Nii-san debe ir donde Hibari-san y recordarle que te gusta.

Tsuna apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, y suspira amargamente.

—Hime-chan, ahora que Hibari-san sabe que soy un chico no creo que tenga oportunidad.

—Nii-san es muy lindo, no tanto como yo, pero lo es. Estoy segura que Hibari-san se enamoraría de Nii-san.

Tsuna resoplo, miro burlonamente a su hermana.

—Entonces que me recomiendas hacer. —inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

El rostro de Tsunahime se ilumino, excitada se acercó a Tsunayoshi colocando su manos en las rodillas de su hermano. Tsunayoshi quiso salir corriendo.

—Veras Nii-san, cuando estaba en Tokio una amiga estaba en el club de manga. Ella dibuja doujinshi, me dio unos tips para ayudarte a conquistar a Hibari-san.

Los hombros de Tsuna cayeron, su hermana entrometida contó a sus amigas algo que no les incumbe.

—Puedes hacer lo siguiente: te paseas frente a Hibari-san con solo una camisa, haces que se te cae algo y te agachas y ¡bum! No llevas ropa interior, eso seguro Hibari-san no se podrá resistir. Si eso no funciona, por qué no te cuelas en la noche a su cama, te subes encima y mueles tu trasero en su, tú ya sabes qué. —sonríe, guiñando un ojo —.Seguro Hibari-san no se lo piensa dos veces y hacen ñacañaca. —movió sus dedos y Tsuna solo quiso morir.

—Hime-chan, creo que eso no funciona con Hibari-san.

— ¡Ya se! Mientras está dormido lo amarras en la cama, lo despiertas y lo obligas a beber un afrodisíaco, le dices palabras sucias mientras te tocas y entonces cuando este bien caliente Hibari-san le arrancas los pantalones y de una sola estocada…

— ¡Waaaaa! Por favor no sigas —Tsuna ocultó su rostro en sus manos — ¿Qué clase de doujinshi dibuja tu amiga para que te de esas ideas?

—Nada malo, solo dibuja mucho amor… —asintió inocentemente —. Como sea Nii-chan deja que tu hermana te ayude.

Tsunahime se puso de pie, ignorando el no gracias de su hermano salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando un terriblemente preocupado Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Hora de cenar, los adolescentes y Hibari esperan que Kusakabe termine de freír la última hamburguesa para poder cenar. Hay un agradable silencio junto el apetitoso olor de la comida. Tsunahime mira a su hermano y le guiñe un ojo, Tsuna prefiere hacer como que no vio nada. Tsunahime hace puchero, se acomoda el pecho, y los oídos de Tsuna ánima, Tsuna se sienta con la espalda recta esperando lo peor.

—Hibari-san mi hermano esta enamorado de usted, por favor tómelo.

Kusakabe casi se le caer el cuenco con la ensalada. Tsunayoshi está una completa perdida de palabras y solo puede abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Qué dices herbívora?

—Tengo entendido que mi hermano le dijo que le gustaba y Hibari-san lo reto a que lo sedujera. —entrecerró los ojos — O después de todo Hibari-san no es un carnívoro que va hacerse el desentendido ahora que sabe la verdad, eso solo lo hacen los herbívoros. —dijo con desagrado mientras retorcía sus cejas.

— ¡Tsunahime! —chillo Tsuna.

—No me importa el género… —Tsunahime sonríe, Tsunayoshi lo mira sorprendido, Kusakabe sonríe en mente —. Pero el herbívoro no pudo seducirme cuando se hacía pasar por una chica ahora mucho menos.

—Nii-chan puede ¡claro que puede! —dijo con tono seguro —. Hibari-san no podrá alejarse nunca de Nii-chan nunca… y cuando suceda eso Hibari-san me dejara abrir un club fútbol.

Tsuna solo se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, había motivos ocultos después de todo en su entusiasta idea de ayudar a que Hibari-san lo amara.

—Bien. —fue sorprendente que Hibari-san aceptara, mientras empezaba cavar en su plato que le puso Kusakabe en su lugar.

Tsunahime sonrió, y elevo su dedo pulgar a Tsunayoshi que solo quería morir gracias a su hermana.

* * *

Tsunahime, ama su hermano más que nada en el mundo, su hermano siempre la protege de los matones, siempre la ayuda en sus problemas, le consiguió un novio (aunque Gokudera todavía no lo sabe). Su hermano es fuerte, pero también sabe que es muy cobarde, le tiene miedo a muchas cosas y trata de ocultarlas a golpes. Su hermano no tiene experiencia en el romance y ella lo va ayudar con ese problema (sin embargo ella tampoco la tiene, cree poder ayudar a su hermano después de toda experiencia que ha obtenido después haber jugado y leído mangas).

Tsunahime se acostó en la cama, empezó a rodar sobre ella, tratando encontrar una forma para ayudar a Tsunayoshi. Aunque trataba de pensar en algo no se le ocurría nada. Rueda sobre su cama y se cayó al suelo, se sentó sobándose el golpe que se dio. Cuando algo se le ocurrió, busco su teléfono y marco un número y espero.

— ¿Qué quieres basura?

—Xanxus-nii no me llames así ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Bueno no importa necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué es?

—Xanxus-nii puede conseguir un traje de conejito. Ya sabes con short diminutos de peluche con una cola esponjosa, grandes orejas con fondo rosa pastel y unos guantes que lleguen hasta los codos.

Hubo un silencio largo en la otra línea. Tsunahime espero pacientemente a que Xanxus reaccionara.

—Mocosa no estas metida en nada raro cierto.

—Por supuesto que no, es para Nii-san.

Otro silencio mucho más largo en la línea. Tsunahime mueve sus dedos de sus pies en espera de respuesta.

—La basura entro en ese campo.

—No, Nii-san solo quiere vestirse así para Hibari-san. —aunque Tsunayoshi no tiene ni la mínima idea de sus planes — ¿Puedes Xanxus-nii conseguirlo para mañana? Debí preguntarle a Hayato si le gustaría verme vestida de conejita también.

— ¿Quién es Hayato?

—Mi novio.

No, no lo es.

— ¿Novio de quién? ¿Quién es ese bastardo? Quiero conocer a esa basura, voy arrancarles las…

Tsunahime alejo el teléfono se su oreja, y acaba la llamada. Suspira pensando en el futuro de Gokudera si sus primos lo llegan a conocer.

El día siguiente Kusakabe le entrega a Tsunahime un paquete que fue enviado para ella. Sonríe triunfante recibiendo el paquete, arrastrando a su hermano a su habitación para empezar la misión: seducir a Hibari-san.

* * *

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado igual que lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	25. Sueños de conejos

No me pertenece KHR

(Se sonroja y mirada tímida) voy a dejar esto por aquí...

* * *

Hibari frunció el ceño entre sueños, se sentía demasiado pesado y le era difícil de respirar. Molesto por la sensación abrió sus ojos, para encontrar el motivo de su perturbación. Un conejo de grandes ojos color caramelos lo miraban con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo herbívoro?

—Vine para ser comido por Hibari-san.

—Déjate de estupideces y quítate de encima.

—No quiero.

Para enfatizar apretó mas sus muslos en los costados de Hibari.

—Herbívoro si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte quítate.

—A eso vine. —sonrió burlonamente.

Una vena resalto en la sien de Hibari, ver al herbívoro molestar su sueño era molesto, pero lo que le más le molestaba es ver al herbívoro vestido de esa forma. Short blancos de peluche que dejaban ver exquisita piel tersa, su dorso completamente expuesto dejando ver pequeños brotes de color cereza, grandes orejas que dan efecto de ternura que queda fuera del aspecto atrevido de los demás accesorios. Lo estaba tentando, pero no caería o eso era que trataría de hacer antes esa invitación.

—Hibari-san por favor cómeme, usted es un carnívoro y yo soy un herbívoro que quiere ser devorado. —Tsunayoshi restriega sus nalgas contra la ingle de Hibari, que contiene un suspiro.

—Eso no pasara.

Tsuna hace mohín infantil, presiona más fuerte sus nalgas contra el mayor, y para dar más efecto a su acto deja salir algún gemido de placer. Sonríe sabiondamente, se acerca a Hibari sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de esos ojos color azul metálicos, sus manos están los lados de la cabeza del azabache, se acerca suspirando y a pocos centímetros de los labios de Hibari se detiene.

—Hibari-san dice que no pero el cuerpo es más honesto. —dice rosando sus labios contra los de Hibari.

Hibari maldice en su mente, hace mucho que no ha tenido sexo, ni ha tenido tiempo para cuidar de su parte bajo por el mismo. Su parte baja siendo atendida por Tsunayoshi, ya estaba despertando; gruñe molesto por no haber educado bien a su pene ante esas provocaciones.

Regresa a la realidad cuando siente que su pene es agarrado por una mano cálida, clava sus ojos en Tsunayoshi que lo mira haciendo puchero, refunfuña pidiendo atención. Hibari debate en agarrar a Tsunayoshi y echarlo de su habitación, o arrancar su única prenda y hacer un desastre del herbívoro.

—Hibari-san por favor… —Tsuna descaradamente aprieta la punta del miembro de Hibari, y muele sus caderas sobre Hibari casi de forma obscena. Hibari gruñe, manda todo razonamiento a la mierda.

Tsunayoshi deja salir un chillido de sorpresa, solo hace un momento esta sobre Hibari y ahora Hibari que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos del azabache están oscurecidos y Tsuna jura que se mira más sexy de lo normal.

—Tú lo has pedido herbívoro, aunque llores no voy a dejar que te vayas.

Tsuna sonríe descaradamente, y como si estuviera desafiando a las palabras de Hibari envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hibari, extiende su mano, agarra un mechón azabache y empuja al mayor a que lo bese. Hibari acepta la invitación, con furia ataca los labios del menor, que se abandonó a los labios con mayor experiencia. La lengua de Hibari violo la boca de Tsunayoshi, no dejo ni un centímetro sin explorar. Las lenguas se entrelazaron, en un movimiento salvaje en búsqueda de placer.

Hibari baja su mano, pellizca un pezón, que inmediatamente se pone duro, siente el miembro de Tsunayoshi despertar contra su estómago, sonríe en el beso sin detenerse en jugar con los pezones de Tsuna.

Tsuna siente su estómago arder, con solo un beso se estaba ahogando en un mar de placer, sus dedos enredados en las hebras de cabello tratando de que fueran su salvavidas para no terminar ahogándose en ese beso experimentado que recibía. Gimió cuando siento la mano fría de Hibari envolver su pene. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo cuando su glande fue atacado. Hibari en un movimiento rápido quita el short de Tsunayoshi, dejando ver la erección del menor, Hibari lo mira con gran atención. El color era basta saludable, pequeño y poco torcido hacia la izquierda. La mano de Tsuna bloquea la vista, sube mirada al rostro de Tsunayoshi.

—No mires tanto. —de pronto Tsuna se sintió cohibido ante la intensa mirada Hibari.

— ¿No era esto lo querías?

Tsuna aparta la mirada y murmura algo. Hibari aprovecha la distracción de Tsuna y baja para poder meter el miembro de Tsuna en su boca. La caverna húmeda y caliente envuelven la dureza de Tsuna, que deja salir un gemido, trata de apartar a Hibari exigiendo que no hiciera eso, que era un poco sucio. Hibari ignoro siguió chupando y lamiendo el miembro que empezaba a llorar.

—Hibari-san no... si sigue haciendo yo…

— ¿Te vas a correr? No me importa.

La respiración de Tsunayoshi era trabajosa, gotas de sudor rodaban en su cuerpo y su cuerpo se estremecía cuando sentía la lengua de Hibari profanar su ranura. Con Hibari entre sus piernas Tsuna solo pudo volverse un desastre de lloriqueo de placer, su saliva corría en la comisura de sus labios, con su mirada desenfocada su cuerpo se retorció en azote de placer, un suspiro que libero sus pulmones, lo dejo si aliento sintiendo todo su esencia ser liberada en la boca de Hibari.

Tsunayoshi con sus ojos entrecerrados miro a Hibari limpiar su semen de la comisura de su labio y luego lamerlo, sintió inmensa vergüenza pero también gran excitación por ese acto tan sensual.

—Ahora es mi turno de sentirse bien. —declaro Hibari.

Separo sus nalgas dejando ver el orificio fruncido virgen. Se lamió los labios por la anticipación, si dejara sus instintos tomar el control, y arremeter con fuerza sin preparar. Para su gran sorpresa Tsuna, fue el empezó a manosear ese lugar, y fue todo un espectáculo y una tortura, los dedos de Tsunayoshi entraban lentamente, lentamente estirando haciendo que el pene Hibari palpitara dolorosamente, deseoso de entrar en el cuerpo del menor.

Hibari gruño de desesperación, aparta los dedos de Tsuna, alinea su pene en la entrada de Tsuna. De una estocada entra, sacando un fuerte gemido, siente su dureza ser fuertemente apretada por las paredes, lo saca lentamente, hasta la mitad y lo vuelve a meter, sacando otro gemido. Empieza con un vaivén lento, tratando que tanto Tsuna y su pene se acostumbren.

—Hibari-san más…

Hibari mira a Tsunayoshi, solo encuentra lujuria y deseo, siente endurecer su pene un poco mas. Empieza a moverse mucho más rápido y fuerte. El sonido de las pieles llenan la habitación, sin importarles si Tsunahime escucha sus gemidos, y el traqueo de la cama. Tsuna se abandona y se ahoga en el placer, deseando sentir más envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de Hibari.

— ¡Más profundo!

Tsuna exige, Hibari obedece le da vuelta, obliga a Tsuna eleve sus caderas, agarra uno de sus brazos lo vuelve a penetrar, sigue empujando con más fuerza tratando de llegar más profundo, siente el cuerpo de Tsuna estremecerse por completo, sabe que encontró su punto dulce, apunta a ese lugar, se vuelve loco sentir las paredes de Tsunayoshi empezar a estrecharse en el cercano orgasmo que se avecina, su propio miembro está a minutos de expulsar su líquido y pegajosa esencia. Solo un poco más, el traqueo, los gemidos, gruñidos más fuertes anuncian que ambos están por venirse, solo un poco más profundo, un poco más fuerte ambos alcanzarán la gloria.

Hibari gruñe, siente como se hincha su pene, está apunto de venirse, escucha a Tsuna gritar de placer y su cuerpo convulsionar al intenso orgasmo, solo una estocada, una más y…

Hibird canta el himno de Namimori alta, Hibari abre los ojos de golpe, se miró en su habitación acostado y completamente solo. Se quita las sabanas de encima, se sienta en la orilla de la cama, gruñe, se siente completamente estúpido ¿acaso era un puto adolescente hormonal? Necesita con urgencia un baño, y lavar su ropa interior antes que las vea Kusakabe.

Se mete en el baño, abre la ducha, deja caer el agua fría, mete su cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente. Cierra sus ojos y todas las imágenes de su sueño caen como una avalancha, siente su miembro endurecer, trata de ignorarlo pero se vuelve doloroso. Chasqueando la lengua agarra su miembro y empieza a masturbarse. Se hace una paja pensando en el herbívoro de su sueño.

* * *

Tsunahime entra en la habitación de Tsunayoshi, lo mira con una mirada tímida. Su hermano la ignora, se pasa un peine en su cabello aunque no le ayuda mucho. Tsunahime se sienta en la orilla de la cama de su hermano.

—Nii-san ¿todavía sigues enojado?

Tsuna hizo como que no escucho nada, se dio la vuelta metió algunos cuadernos al azar a su bolso.

Tsunahime oculta su rostro en sus manos.

—Soy tan inútil, siempre le traigo problemas a Nii-san. Siempre termino arruinando todo lo que ama Nii-san… yo, yo solo debería desaparecer.

Tsunayoshi se da la vuelta y mira su hermana que sigue ocultándose detrás de sus manos, deja salir un suspiro. Le dan un golpecito en la cabeza a ella.

—Idiota no vuelvas a decir eso. Ya no estoy enojado pero deja de hacer cosas innecesarias. Me voy primero tengo practica con Yamamoto.

Se marchó dejando a su hermana sola en su habitación. Tsunahime quito sus manos de su cara y una gran sonrisa se abrió paso. Estaba segura que su plan no fallo. Miro en una esquina el traje de conejito, y fue a recogerlo. El día que llego el paquete, arrastro a su hermano a su habitación, le mostró el traje por supuesto que no acepto esa idea descabellada, luego de dejar salir unas lágrimas sabiendo que su hermano es débil a sus lágrimas, y como pensó Tsunayoshi acepto ponerse el traje. Tsunahime se las arregló para arrastrar a Tsuna a la habitación de Hibari, este ya estaba en su cama.

Hibari saco sus tonfas cuando su puerta se abrió sin llamar, bajo la luz tenue de su lámpara de noche, solo pudo mirar a Tsunayoshi con un ridículo traje de conejito. Aunque no hay suficiente luz, Hibari puede ver el profundo sonrojo de Tsunayoshi.

Hibari solo se burla con su rostro inexpresivo, amenaza y tira una tonfa que queda clavada en la pared. Tsuna sale de la habitación, ambos no saben que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Hibari y Tsuna salen al mismo tiempo de sus respectivas habitaciones. Tsuna murmura un torpe buenos días, tropezando con sus pies de paso. Sale corriendo dejando a Hibari sin tiempo de contestar. Tsunahime en vez de ayudar complico todo las cosa mucho más que antes, porque ahora estaba terriblemente avergonzado con Hibari.

* * *

Dios ni yo me le puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido! Tenia tanto que no escribía algo erótico así que perdón si no esta a la altura DX

Bueno nos leeremos en el próximo capi... disfruten del sueño húmedo de Hibari-san!


	26. Equivocaciones peligrosas

No me pertenece KHR

Notaron que cambie la clasificación ¿no? bueno creo que el sueño de Hibari, este capitulo y el que sigue meritan cambiarle.

Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero a veces el cerebro no arranca lol

En fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Mirarse a los ojos era difícil para ambos. Tsunayoshi seguía avergonzado hasta los huesos por usar aquel disfraz. Por otro lado Hibari le era difícil, porque cada vez que lo miraba, el sueño regresa tan fresco como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento; sería un gran problema si su parte baja no obedece su orden de mantenerse calmada.

Con días evasivos llego el viernes, y los gemelos se iban del internado para pasar el fin de semana en su casa, como lo hacen otros estudiantes. Tsunahime le propuso a Tsunayoshi regresar ese fin de semana a su casa y Tsunayoshi feliz acepto para alejarse y poder ordenar sus pensamientos. No era feliz al aceptar la petición de los gemelos, sin embargo pensó que sería bueno alejarse de Tsunayoshi y así poder calmar sus pensamientos que cada vez eran más enmarañados.

El encargado de llevar a los gemelos de regreso al hogar Sawada fue Dino; era una gran ventaja que Dino sea profesor, así pueden molestarlo tantas veces como desean y saben que Dino es demasiado blando, incapaz de decir no alguna petición.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la euforia de Nana era exagerada recibiendo a Tsunahime, deliberadamente ignoro a Tsunayoshi, que solo suspiro y se marchó a su habitación dejando a su hermana siendo asfixiada por su madre. Un rato después Tsunahime fue capaz de escaparse de las garras de su Nana. Entrando a la habitación de Tsuna antes de ir a su propia habitación, se sentó en el suelo como siempre lo hace cuando habla con su hermano.

—Nii-san perdón, todo es por papá y culpa mía que mamá te trata de esa manera.

Tsuna también se sentó en el suelo, miro a su hermana que se miraba triste.

—No seas tonta, ni papá ni tú tienen la culpa. Mama decidió por sí sola no amarme.

El ceño de Tsunahime se profundizo, odiaba que su madre hiciera sentir a su hermano no amado. Le gustaría abofetearla y gritarle que acaso no lo llevo por nueve meses a Tsuna, le dolió traerlo al mundo, y que debía amarlo como lo hace con ella.

—No pienses estupideces. —interrumpió Tsuna —.Estoy bien, algún día mama me va reconocer. Ahora vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos un día ocupado.

Tsunahime asintió y se marchó con un adiós con la mano. Tsuna suspiro, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa se acostó en la cama. Estaría mintiendo si dice que no le duele que su madre no lo ame, quiere que lo reconozca y lo abrace como lo hizo una vez en el pasado. Le aterra pensar que nadie lo pueda amar, razón por la cual le da miedo seguir queriendo a Hibari, el hombre mayor ya amo alguien tanto ¿y si todavía la ama? ¿todos sus intentos han funcionado aunque sea un poco? Hay tantas preguntas y no hay respuestas. Espera que al alejarse ese fin de semana de Hibari pueda aclarar todas sus dudas.

* * *

El teléfono de Hibari sonó, al ver quien llamaba Hibari chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Dejo que la llamada se perdiera, y después de cinco llamadas irritado contesto.

— ¿Qué?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Kyoya.

Hibari puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba de humor para tonterías, ahora que Tsuna estaba lejos por dos ¡dos largos días! Su humor se estropeo más que lo de costumbre.

—Te llamo para decirte dos cosas. La primera es que I-pin va ser madre. —espero escuchar alguna reacción de su primo pero no escucho nada —.Ella tiene cinco meses de embarazo me lo contó ayer…

—Lo otro.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, lo otro que te tengo que decir es que voy a ir a pasar una temporada en tu casa, llego mañana por la noche, era solo eso, nos vemos.

La llamada finalizo sin que Hibari pudiera decir si estaba de acuerdo con su visita. El azabache regreso el teléfono a su lugar, se dio la vuelta hacia la gran ventana que daba al jardín detrás de su oficina. Kusakabe ha hecho un buen trabajo en mantenerlo, reconoció al ver todo bien podado, sin nada de malas hierbas. Se quedó viendo el durazno al final del jardín, seguía hermoso, sin querer el recuerdo del pasado se deslizo en su memoria; bajo las sombras de aquel durazno vivió momentos de paz bajo su sombra. Ella leía un libro mientras el dormitaba en su regazo, fueron días tranquilos donde ambos pensaron que habían nacidos para estar juntos para la eternidad.

Pero él no era el hombre que llenaba por completo el corazón de I-pin. Solo ocupo un lugar, que fue rápido desplazado por su verdadero amor. Si por casualidad se encontraran no le sonreirá, tampoco la amenazará, solo le desearía que sea feliz aunque está seguro que ya lo es.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana los hermanos salen de su casa sin desayunar, no era porque Nana no hubiera hecho nada para desayunar, hizo demasiado pero solo para una persona, y Tsunahime no quiso probar nada si solo hay para ella. Se separan en distrito comercial, Tsunahime se va en el encuentro de sus amigas de su vieja escuela, mientras Tsuna se va hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

P. Shitt es quien abre la puerta, Tsuna no se sorprende en ver extravagante vestuario. La familia Simon, era un poco peculiar. Tsuna sonríe a P. Shitt aunque no entiende lo que dice la chica, en el camino se encuentra Julie que iba de salida, seguro que iba para una cita con una de sus tantas novias. Se estremeció cuando escuchó los gritos de Koyo que se ejercitaba como siempre siendo un freak del deporte. Saludo a Rauji y Mizuno con sus caras de delincuentes que confunden a los demás sin embargo ellos realmente son amables y tímidos. En ningún momento se encontró con Adelheid, Tsuna se sintió aliviado, ella tenía un gran mal carácter y unas grandes tetas, pero eso es irrelevante, la cuestión es que no le gusta la presencia de Tsunayoshi cerca de Enma. Llego a la cocina donde estaba Enma con un enorme vaso de leche, sonrió burlonamente a ver a su amigo.

— ¿Todavía bebes leche? No importa cuántos vasos bebas ya no vas crecer.

Enma pone el vaso sobre la mesa y mira al recién llegado. Se sirve otro vaso de leche.

—Lo dice alguien que es más bajo que yo. —se toma su segundo vaso —. Me duele cuello ver hacia abajo.

Tsuna pone los ojos en blanco, Enma era quizás más alto unos tres centímetros. Ambos amigos subieron a la segunda planta de la casa hacia el cuarto de Enma. Enma saca algunos juegos, prepara todo para un día de juegos hasta que los dedos tengan apoyas.

—Enma ¿eres mi mejor amigo cierto?

—Sí, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niño. Pero es un no a lo me quieres pedir.

— ¡Pero si todavía no he dicho nada!

—Debe ser algo descabellado.

Enma mira a Tsuna, sabiendo que ha dado en el clavo.

—Muéstrame tu Willy.

— ¿Qué te muestre qué?

—Solo bájate el pantalón.

Tsuna miro con el ceño fruncido a Enma, que sigue como si no escucho la rara petición de su mejor amigo.

—Necesito que me ayudes, déjame que te haga una paja.

Enma deja caer el control y mira a Tsuna como si le acaba de nacer una segunda cabeza. Siente un tic en la ceja, siente ganas de patear lejos a Tsuna.

— ¿Por qué debería dejar tocar a mi amigo?

—Necesito practicar para hacerle una paja a Hibari-san, necesito aprender para cuando llegue ese momento.

Definitivamente Tsuna perdió la cabeza y Enma solo deseo darse golpes contra la pared. La absurda petición de Tsuna no sabe si lo hace querer reír o llorar. A veces se preguntaba por qué ellos eran tan buenos amigos.

— ¡No me jodas! si quieres practicar, practica con el tuyo.

—Vamos Enma no seas tacaño.

No era cuestión de ser tacaño o no, pero como carajos iba dejar que su amigo lo masturbe, era la estupidez más grande que le acaba de pedir.

—Ni hablar.

Tsuna hace un puchero infantil y sin aviso previo se lanza a Enma, que desprevenido se golpea contra el suelo. Tsuna intenta bajar el pantalón en un tirón, Enma le grita que deje su pantalón en su lugar.

La puerta de la habitación de Enma se abre, revelando a la mayor de la casa Simon. Sus ojos se entrecierran al ver la escena, Enma tiene la mitad de su trasero a la vista mientras Tsuna tiene sus manos en su pantalón, ambos están sudando y su respiración es entrecortada.

—Sawada ¿puedo saber que estás haciendo a Enma?

La voz de Adelheid es fría y cortante, enseguida Tsuna quita las manos del pantalón de Enma y sonríe con inocencia. Esa mujer seguía siendo tenebrosa y tetota, pero eso irrelevante, el punto que esa mujer tiene fuerza suficiente para romperle unos cuantos huesos.

—Enma acabo de llegar ¿Qué quieres que haga de cena? —ignora a Tsuna, que hace puchero.

—Pasta… —Enma dice aliviado que haya llegado a tiempo para proteger la pureza de su parte baja.

* * *

Hibari seguía siendo infeliz, Xia Fong es un pacifista que ama a los animales. Llego a su casa con un mono, sonriendo como un tonto y lo presento como su mascota. Hibari ama a los animales pequeños y esponjosos, pero los monos no, le recuerdan a los herbívoros molestos que disciplina.

La visita de su primo Fong, era una gran molestia porque ya no hay habitaciones en su casa para un invitado más. La dos habitaciones desocupadas han sido ocupadas por los gemelos, trato de decirle a Fong que podía quedarse en alguna habitación desocupada de área de profesores, el chino rechazo diciendo que no hay ningún problema compartir la habitación con él. Hibari no le gusto la propuesta, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando todas cosas que trajo Fong ya estaban instaladas en su habitación. Aunque quería morderlo hasta la muerte, igual que Reborn era incapaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Domingo en la noche los gemelos estaban regresando al internado. Tsunahime renovada con el divertido fin de semanas con sus amigas, y para Tsunayoshi no tanto, porque aunque lo intento muchas veces escabullir su mano en el pantalón de Enma, fue incapaz de llegar lejos y después de la amenaza de Adelheid que si lo sorprendía otra vez regresaría a casa sin una mano menos.

Cuando los gemelos entraron Hibari ya lo estaba esperando y no se equivoquen, Hibari no lo estaba extrañando, solo era porque ellos son sus estudiantes nada más ya saben cómo el director debe saber si ellos regresaron bien.

Los hermanos Sawadas estúpidamente gritaron dos Hibari cuando miraron a Fong a la par de su director. Ignoraron que uno de los Hibari llevaba ropa china, que tenía un mono en su hombro, y sobre todo que sonreía con gentileza. El hombre chino se rio entre dientes, mientras que Hibari gruño, y es que ambos se parecían demasiado para el gran disgusto de Kyoya, pero ellos no llevaban el mismo apellido, Fong era Xia por su padre chino y Kyoya llevaba el apellido Hibari por su padre japonés.

El punto es que Hibari con su mal humor se triplico cuando la atención de Tsunayoshi fue consumida por completa por Fong. Apretó su mandíbula cuando lo vio sonreír tan feliz al hombre chino. La única que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo era Tsunahime que agradeció la llegada de Fong a la casa, para poner un poco de celos en el obstinado del director que no acepta, que estaba enamorado de su hermanito.

Tsunayoshi aunque disfrutaba la compañía de Fong, no se ha olvidado de su verdadero objetivo, siempre encontraba tiempo para pensar en como acercarse a Hibari, pero Hibari parecía más arrisco que de costumbre. Tsuna estaba preocupado, se estaba quedando sin opciones y no hay avances en su relación con el azabache.

Acostado en su cama trato de encontrar alguna luz para poder llegar al corazón del mayor. Extendiendo su mano, bajo su cama saco una caja, la abrió con mucho cuidado como si hubiera algo terrible dentro de ella. Saco algo de la caja sin respirar, lo abrió con sumo cuidado, lo primero que vio fue un chico pidiendo que le dieran más profundo. Y si, Tsunayoshi recurrió a los bl que le envió su hermana tiempo atrás.

Leerse unos cuantos tomos, le sirvió para reflexionar sobre lo que debe hacer. Tenía varias opciones ser el pasivo tímido e inocente o ser el pasivo puto y atrevido. Tenía también la opción de ser el activo posesivo y violento o ser el activo tierno y amable. Ser el que le iban a dar por atrás no era una de las opciones que le gustara ni un poco, pero si era con Hibari podía acertarlo. Una larga guerra mental tuvo en tratar de encontrar una respuesta, un rato después encontró la respuesta.

Quizás era la decisión más importante que ha tenido que tomar en sus lagos años de vida. Respirando profundo salió de su habitación, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hibari. Eran las once de la noche y todo estaba oscuro, dentro de la habitación solo podía diferenciar difusas figuras. Entro cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado con que la abrió. Se subió a la cama, se las arregló para poder agarrar las manos del que duerme pacíficamente en la cama. La persona se sobresalta, y trata de soltarse pero Tsuna se las arregla para que no se suelte, lo besa con fuerza, mueve sus labios en un furioso deseo de poder introducir su lengua en la boca ajena. Como puede empieza a bajar el pantalón de la otra persona, siente que la otra persona debajo de él trata de detenerlo, pero no lo deja ni hablar, lo sigue besando torpemente.

La luz se enciende, y por un momento deja encandilado a Tsuna que se detiene. Recuperando su vista, sus ojos se abren como platos, mecánicamente baja su cabeza para ver el hombre que tiene debajo de él. Su corazón estuvo casi por detenerse y toda su sangre fue drenada de su cuerpo.

Se ha equivocado.

Al que estaba atacando no era Hibari Kyoya sino más bien al primo, Xia Fong. La mirada de Hibari era la de un demonio, con un gruñido echa fuera a Fong, que es demasiado sabio para saber que era mejor obedecer a Kyoya en ese momento. Fong sale de la habitación, y Tsuna quiere escapar con el chino.

Sin embargo no se puede mover de la cama, siente la presión de la mirada de Hibari sobre su cuerpo que es capaz de partirlo en dos.

— ¿Tanto desea follar?

La cara de Tsuna se vuelve roja, trata de decir algo, pero las palabras se quedan pegadas en su garganta.

— ¡Pregunte si tanto deseas follar! —Hibari ruge, ya no le importa mantener su imagen calmada. Tsuna abre la boca pero no sale nada, sigue igual de pálido —.Si es eso lo que quieres, voy a follarte hasta que no puedas ponerte de pie.

Camino hacia Tsuna que asustado retrocedió en la cama. Hizo enojar a Hibari por su equivocación y ahora está en peligro de ser violado por ese hombre furioso.

La mano de Hibari se disparó y agarro un mechón de cabello castaño. Tsuna gime sintiendo que su cuero cabelludo casi siendo despegado del cráneo. Lagrimas se han formado en las esquinas de sus ojos, y siente miedo.

—Pero antes que te lo meta, tendrás hacerme venir con tu boca.

Hibari empuja a Tsuna contra su ingle. No tiene ni la mínima idea de hacer, con tembloroso dedos baja la cremallera, siente la perforante mirada de Hibari, su mano toma la flácida carne que tiene que hacer endurecer. Desliza su mano de arriba hacia abajo, Hibari gruñe y ordena meterlo en la boca. Tsuna obedece y mete el miembro de Hibari en su boca, el sabor es raro y no le gusta, trata de sácale de su boca pero la mano de Hibari en su cabeza lo empuja más profundo. Siente ganas de vomitar y no puede respirar.

La carne endurecida en su boca viola su garganta, el líquido amargo empieza a salir de la punta del pene, Tsuna quiere correr lejos. Hibari lleva el ritmo, sus caderas se mueven y gruñe del placer que provee la boca de su estudiante. Las lágrimas ya han caído de sus ojos y su propio pene ha endurecido. Las venas palpitantes que rozan su lengua y el calor ardiente de la dureza de Hibari han logrado que el pene Tsuna se endurezca.

Tsuna baja su mano para poder llegar a su propio miembro que duele por atención. Hibari abre los ojos, mira a Tsuna con sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca llena de su dureza. La vista es espectacular, más excitante que la vista de su sueño; se da cuenta que Tsuna se da placer a sí mismo.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarte? —tira del cabello de Tsuna, con la fuerza ejercida su pene sale de boca de su estudiante, siendo conectado con la saliva y pre semen.

Excitado por el sentimiento de dominación, Hibari no deja que Tsuna se toque, obliga otra vez a Tsuna que chupe su miembro. Con fuerza y sin descanso Hibari mantiene su dureza en la boca del menor. Su pene palpita, se tensa sus testículos y Hibari sabe que está por venirse. Con su único deseo de marcar a Tsuna, expulsa todo el líquido amargo y pegajoso en la boca del moreno.

El líquido caliente y amargo viaja por su garganta, siente unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero Hibari ordena no escupirlo. Hibari limpia la comisura de los labios de Tsuna, ordena limpiar sus dedos y a Tsuna no le queda más que obedecer.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías?

—Lo único que quería era que me quiera Hibari-san.

Hubo un intenso silencio, y ahora que el calor de momento se estaba desapareciendo, Hibari se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Lo siento me excedí.

— ¿No es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta?

—Fue tu culpa, te encontré encima de Fong.

—Pensé que era tú.

Otra vez silencio, Hibari empezó a sentirse culpable.

—Pide lo que quieras como compensación.

Hibari pensó que Tsuna pediría algo razonable e incluso que no pediría nada. Pero no se esperó ver los ojos brillantes de Tsuna mirarle con tanta intensidad.

— ¡Quiero que me hagas lo mismo!

Y era el turno de Hibari para poner a trabajar su boca.

* * *

Esta vez no es un sueño es realidad. oh dioses lo que hacen los celos Lol...

Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto ^^


	27. Decisiones

Para empezar feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!^^

Dios mio! cuanto tiempo tengo de no actualizar? Quería terminar esta historia antes que terminara este año, pero no se pudo, me voy fuera de la cuidad unos días lo que significa no internet y aunque tuviera no la terminaría porque no hay inspiración. Si, no hay ganas de escribir, fue muy difícil escribir este capitulo porque pues no tenia muchas ganas.

Entonces decidí que este y el siguiente capitulo seria los ultimo capítulos para esta historia y para mi vida como escritora de fanfic. No me acuerdo cuando empece a escribir, solo se que ame cada historia que escribí y ame mucho mas sus comentarios. Espero leernos pronto.

* * *

La caliente y húmeda caverna envolviendo su dureza era alucinante. Su lengua deslizándose por su toda longitud, lo hacía gemir y suspirar de placer. La punta del pene resbaladiza por la saliva y el pre semen se extienden por toda su lengua; ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó que alguien pudiera dar tanto placer con la boca. Se preguntó mientras se sostiene las sabanas como su único soporte para mantenerse cuerdo, si Hibari sintió el mismo placer desbordado cuando se lo hizo. En cuanto se vino en su boca, Hibari hizo por terminado todo y lo echo de la habitación, fue un poco solitario pero se sentía feliz por todo que hizo con el azabache.

Parpadeo dos veces, despertando de su mundo de ensueño, miro alrededor se encontraba solo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que las clases ya habían terminado, y por la soledad de los pasillos ya no hay más clases salvo a los que están en algún club. Suspiro indignado porque ni su hermana ni sus amigos le avisaron del final de las clases. Tsunayoshi no sabe que lo hicieron, Tsunahime y sus dos amigos lo llamaron innumerables veces, sin embargo nunca despertó de su sueño, fastidiada Tsunahime arrastro lejos a Gukudera y a Yamamoto dejando solo en el salón a su hermano.

Se levantó de su silla, se dio cuenta la opresión en su pantalón. Se sonrojo, sonrió y como si se hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea, salió corriendo del salón de clase. Pasó por pasillos vacíos, siguió corriendo con la intensión de llegar rápido a su destino, se sentía emocionado y ansioso de verlo y sentir mucho más.

— ¡Hibari-san vamos hacerlo otra vez!

Sin tocar, sin saber que se encontraría más allá de esa puerta cerrada, su deseo por sentir y amar era mucho más grande que la prudencia. Los papeles Kurasakabe se deslizaron de su mano cayendo en el suelo, Reborn se quedó con su taza de café a medio camino de su boca, mientras Dino se atragantaba con el aire, el único que sonrió al ver a Tsuna fue Fong, que ya sabía que estaba pasando algo entre esos dos. ¿Qué paso con Hibari? Hibari mantuvo su cara de póker, ni rubor ni un tic en su ceja fue como si lo que dijo Tsunayoshi fuera nada.

—Fuera todos. —con voz fría como el hielo, Hibari hablo.

— ¿Van hacerlo otra vez?—dijo burlonamente Reborn que se levantó de su lugar, colocando su taza sobre la mesa agrego —. No te olvides de usar el gorrito.

— ¡Por Dios Reborn! —Dino chillo, mirando a Reborn con una mirada suplicante, para que no agregara nada más.

La puerta se cerró, la temperatura bajo drásticamente. Tsuna supo que había cometido un error.

—Hibari-san, yo… yo lo siento, no sabía que no estabas solo.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido?

—Ya me disculpe, no sabía que ellos estarían aquí. Solo quería hacer lo que hicimos ayer.

Hibari se levantó de su sitio, lentamente dijo.

—Y quien crees que quiere hacer algo contigo.

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto dijo con voz burlona.

—Ayer parecía que lo estas disfrutando mucho. Hasta parecía que estás loco por querer meterte en mí

Una vena resalto en la sien de Hibari, sin pensar en sus palabras soltó lo primero que se vino a la cabeza, sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Nunca me metería en un culo sucio de un herbívoro como tú.

El aire cambio, el silencio ensordecedor atravesó sus tímpanos. Inmediatamente Hibari se dio cuenta de su error. Aunque sabía que tenía que decir algo, su lengua no obedeció su boca se mantuvo sellada, como si hubiera sido sellada con pegamento.

El ceño de Tsuna cayo, justamente después que su cerebro proceso las crudas palabras de Hibari le dijo. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo furioso volviéndose vacíos, su rostro que la mayoría de tiempo siempre muestra sus emociones, se convirtió en uno inexpresivo.

— ¿Es así? entonces este culo sucio no seguirá existiendo.

Dándose la vuelta abrió la puerta, dispuesto a dejar ese amargo momento con una estúpida memoria que debería ser borrada de su cerebro.

—Herbívoro. —llamo Hibari, pero Tsuna no se detuvo, salió de la habitación sin detenerse porque esta vez su corazón pidió no detenerse —Dije que detuvieras Tsunayoshi.

La puerta se cerró, Hibari no tuvo el suficiente valor para ir detrás de Tsunayoshi, sus dedos se clavaron en el filo de su escritorio. Se dejó caer en su silla, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que paso, solo sabe que había dicho cosas que realmente no sentía.

Tsuna siguió caminando, sin detenerse en un momento, aunque sentía como si estuviera ahogándose, camino siempre hacia al frente. No se detuvo cuando se encontró a su hermana, que casi golpea cuando paso a su lado. Tsunahime solo pudo ver la espalda de su hermano alejarse, aunque lo llamo, su hermano no se detuvo. Supo que algo paso con su hermano, Tsunayoshi no era así ni mucho menos con ella; miro hacia al otro lado, de donde venía su hermano solo pudo pensar que el único culpable que su hermano se comportara así fue Hibari, apretó sus puños pero decidió no meterse esta vez.

* * *

Se detuvo detrás de uno de los edificios, colapso en el suelo y pudo dejar salir el aliento contenido, que salió tembloroso. Como si fuera a gritar con todas sus fuerzas abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún ruido; con su mano temblorosa metió su mano el bolsillo, saco su teléfono celular, sus dedos fácilmente se deslizaron por los números que se sabe de memoria, espero que la otra persona respondiera lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Hola?

Tsunayoshi no contesto, y Enma sabiendo que era Tsunayoshi, se mantuvo en silencio esperando hasta que Tsuna dijera algo.

—Fui rechazado. —Enma suspiro.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? Somos jóvenes, seremos rechazados un montón de veces más. Solo lo tienes que superar.

—Lo dice el que no supera que Yuki-chan del jardín de niño lo haya rechazado.

—No es fácil que te rompan el corazón tan temprana edad. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tal vez escribir una canción sadcore, o algo no lo sé, te apoyare.

—Enma eres un idiota

—Sí, lo sé, tú también lo eres.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos están en lo correcto, los dos son unos idiotas

—Debería patearle el culo por hacer que sufra por él.

—No, mejor recemos para que nunca se le levante.

Ambos se ríen. Tsuna se sintió mejor después de hablar con Enma después de todo Enma era como su hermano.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Ni loco.

—Lo mismo digo. Gracias Enma.

Luego termino su llamada, pero todavía no tenía la intención de regresar a la casa.

* * *

Dino no estaba contento, cuando Tsunahime llego a su habitación para decirle que Tsuna estaba actuando raro, supo inmediatamente quien era el culpable. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la oficina de Hibari, ya había llegado la hora de una charla seria con Hibari Kyoya.

Cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, inmediatamente alejo su mirada de los papeles que leía, con cierta esperanza de que fuera Tsunayoshi que regreso. Sin embargo quien estaba frente suyo, no era más que el caballo rubio, que tenía una inusual mirada seria en su rostro.

No se necesitaba inteligencia para saber porque Dino estaba en su oficina. La única razón para que Dino sea serio, era por Tsunayoshi.

—Kyoya vamos hablar.

—Estoy ocupado.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Tsuna? Tsunahime me dijo que se encontró a su hermano muy cambiado. ¿Fue por lo qué paso hace rato?

—Como dije estoy ocupado, y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Dino golpeo el escritorio con su mano, miro a Hibari con ojos furiosos.

—Es de mi incumbencia, es de mi familia que estamos hablando.

—Deja de hablar como un patético herbívoro.

—Estoy hablando en serio Kyoya. Si no sientes nada por Tsuna, recházalo directamente, no dejes espacio para que crea que tiene posibilidades. Deja esa mierda que estás jugando de tira y afloja.

Cuando Hibari iba a decir algo el teléfono celular, de Dino empezó a sonar. Dino lo iba a ignorar pero cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, contesto inmediato.

Con una sonrisa forzada, aunque la otra persona no podía verla contesto. Nunca pensó que Iemitsu estaría llamándolo en ese momento. En cuanto escucho su voz, ya sabe que se vienen problemas para sus primos.

Sabía que tenía la penetrante mirada de Hibari en su espalda. Escuchando atentamente su conversación. Se quedó mudo cuando Iemitsu, le dijo que se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando con sus hijos, con las cosas que hizo Nana sin su permiso. Pero lo que lo dejo nervioso, fue la noticia de que estaría trasladando a Tsunayoshi a Italia.

—Tío, sabes que Tsuna no le gusta el negocio familiar, además es un inconveniente tratar de trasladar a Tsunayoshi a esta alturas del año.

—No hay ningún problema para Tsuna, aquí se le pueden pagar tutores privados. Y no quiero que venga a Italia para el negocio, es solo que es mejor estar lejos de Japón.

— ¿Es por Nana?

—No lo es. Giotto estaría feliz que Tsuna venga a vivir con nosotros. Solo dile a Tsuna que me llame para darme una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?

—No contesta. Me tengo que ir, te dejo ese trabajo a ti Dino.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Dino, termino la llama.

— ¿Pasa algo con Tsunayoshi? —Hibari pregunto con tono monótono.

— ¿Te interesa? —gruño Dino —. La familia no será feliz si se dan cuenta que alguien está haciendo sufrir a Tsunayoshi, no te dejaran ir tan fácilmente, así que Kyoya aléjate de Tsunayoshi por una vez por todas.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—No, simplemente es un consejo.

Sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Hibari solo en la oficina.

* * *

Cuando la noche llego, Hibari regreso a su casa encontrando un ambiente pesado alrededor de los gemelos Sawadas. La siempre sonriente Tsunahime, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios en una apretada línea. Mientras que Tsunayoshi, seguía con su expresión en blanco, hablaba con su hermana, casi en susurros.

Tsunahime se levanta del sofá donde estaba sentada con su hermano, y con voz aguda grito a Tsunayoshi que no aceptaba su decisión. Hibari le pareció ver lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Tsunahime cuando dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación. Tsunayoshi se quedó suspirando solo, pero segundos después también se levantó del sofá, se preparó para salir de la casa Hibari.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Ya es casi hora de cena.

—Kusakabe yo no voy a cenar y mi hermano tampoco lo creo.

Con esa respuesta Tsunayoshi abrió la puerta y se marchó. Hibari no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su estudiante, y estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Kusakabe se adelantó y lo detuvo.

—Kyo-san disculpe mi atrevimiento pero creo que es mejor dejar solo a Sawada. Ellos estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión cuando llegue, ellos se calmaron un poco cuando entre. Creo que Sawada no será obediente con usted en ese estado.

Aunque Hibari no era un hombre para seguir consejos, estaba vez acepto la sugerencia de su mano derecha. Sabe que la principal razón para el cambio de humor de Tsuna fueron sus palabras. Sabe que tiene que disculparse, pero no tiene el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Tsunayoshi golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Dino. Dino se apresuró abrir la puerta, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su primo.

—Voy aceptar la propuesta de papá.

—Me hablas enserio. Quieres ir a Italia ¿no era cierto que no te gusto nuestro negocio?

—No me gusta. Tampoco tengo la intención de formar parte de ella.

— ¿Vas a dejar todos solo por Kyoya?

Tsunayoshi gruño mirando a Dino. Dino ignoro la mirada, espero la respuesta de Tsuna.

—Mi decisión de dejar Japón no tiene nada que ver con Hibari-san.

— ¿Es así? entonces cual es la razón, que dice Tsunahime. Ella está de acuerdo que la dejes atrás.

—Nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos toda la vida, eso es normal.

— ¿Qué pasara con Nana?

Tsuna se rio entre diente, con una sonrisa melancólica miro a Dino.

—Te has olvidado que mamá no me quiere.

Dino no supo que decir. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—No tienes que decir nada Dino, ni mucho menos sentirte mal por mí. Esa es la verdad, mamá estará bien si Hime se queda. Y tu Dino ¿Cuándo piensas regresar y dejar de jugar al profesor?

—Romario se ocupado de todo sin mí, todavía tengo tiempo para seguir jugando.

Dino sonríe, Tsuna también sonríe.

* * *

Cuando Kusakebe llevo a Hibari la notificación de que Tsuna estaría siendo traslado en un mes, Hibari se quedó en blanco. Desde ese día que ofendió a Tsunayoshi, el menor corto toda aproximación. El cambio de Tsunayoshi era radical, o quizás fue que nunca lo conoció. Tsunayoshi era una persona fría, que podía rivalizar con su propia frialdad. Tsunayoshi ya no lo miraba ni para decir buenos días. Tsunayoshi solo era cálido con su hermana, que seguía molesta pero poco a poco acepto la decisión de su hermano.

Hibari entendió que si Tsunayoshi se marchaba, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Hibari sintió que tenía que hacer algo antes que Tsunayoshi saliera de su vida para siempre. Pero Hibari era demasiado denso para saber qué hacer y decir. Sin saber que solo una palabra suya sincera podría detener a Tsunayoshi marcharse de su vida.

* * *

No sè si esta bien este capitulo, espero que les guste.

Nos leeremos en el ultimo capitulo, besos y abrazos para todos ^^


	28. La princesa fue feliz Fin

No me pertenece KHR

Cuatro meses desde la ultima actualización, y cada mes escribía algo pero no podía terminar .

Espero de veras espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo, que no queden decepcionados y que al final digan esto fue una m*rda. Me siento nostálgica, recuerdo la primera historia que publique y lo feliz que fui a leer el primer comentario. Gracias a todos mis lectores, a todos los que dieron seguir y agregaron con favorita.

* * *

Hibari se dio cuenta que el traslado de Tsunayishi era inevitable. Por lo menos eso quiso pensar, porque solo bastaba solo una palabra suya para que Tsuna desistiera en macharse. Kusakabe le dio los papeles del traslado de Tsunayoshi para que los firmaras; lo vio como si estuviera viendo un profundo mar, aunque ya sabe dónde colocar su firma se siente desorientado, incapaz de ver dónde está la línea, la línea de su propia felicidad.

El último mes que Tsunayoshi paso en ese internado, fue rápido, casi como un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Tsunayoshi se encontró en la entrada del internado con su hermana tratando de no dejar salir los sollozos, aunque Gokudera no fue lo suficiente fuerte para retener sus lágrimas y mocos. Casi a gritos le pidió a su salvador que no se fuera o por lo menos, lo llevara con él.

Aunque daba un poco de risa la ridícula escena que hacia Gokudera y su hermana abrazados mientras suplicaban que no se fuera. Poco después llego Dino con su camioneta, era la hora, hubo el tiempo suficientes para que ambos dejaran su orgullo, y dieran paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hibari miro desde la distancia la reunión de despedida emotiva que se estaba llevando en ese momento. Tsuna se marchaba, lo dejaba atrás aunque sabe muy bien quien es el culpable de todo. Aunque su corazón decía que corriera y no le dejara ir, sus piernas se negaron a moverse, se mantuvo viendo desde lejos.

Tsunayoshi levanto su mirada y miro a Hibari que lo miraba desde la distancia. Ellos se miraron por largos segundos, Tsunayoshi fue el único que desvió la mirada, dio la última despedida a sus amigos y hermana.

La última maleta la metió Kusakabe. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, en cuanto entre a la camioneta sus caminos no se cruzaran nunca más o por lo menos eso creían ellos. Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos por enésima vez, se despidió de Kusakabe, antes de entrar a la camioneta miro hacia donde se encontraba Hibari y le sonrió; entro a la camioneta los portones se abrieron, lentamente la camioneta sale del lugar.

Con Tsunayoshi lejos fuera de sus vidas todo estaba destinado a cambiar. No era correcto que una chica se quedara en la casa de dos hombres solteros, por eso el mismo día que Tsunayoshi se marchó, Tsunahime se le asignó una habitación en los dormitorios de las mujeres.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Hibari seguía siendo tan estoico como antes, aunque ahora seguía a Tsunahime con la excusa de mantener la tranquilidad de su internado, aunque la única razón era poder saber de Tsunayoshi. Tsunahime lo sabe, por eso deliberadamente se negó decir cómo se encontraba su hermano. Hibari era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar, Tsunahime demasiado resentida con su director al que le echaba toda la culpa de que su hermano se fuera.

El único decía como estaba Tsuanayoshi era Dino que siempre hablo de su primo con Hibari, aunque este fingía no escuchar.

Y el tiempo paso volando, cuando se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraba solo pudieron contemplar sus pasados desde su presente. Tsunahime entro en una universidad local donde el equipo de fútbol había sido campeones por tres años.

En cuanto Dino regreso a Italia ya no podía seguir jugando a ser profesor tenía que regresar a su puesto como cabeza de la familia.

Hibari se mantuvo igual, solo con el deseo de poder ver Tsunayoshi algún día y esta vez no dejarlo ir. Dejando el orgullo a un lado le pidió a Dino alguna forma de contactar a Tsunayoshi, aunque Dino quería ayudar a Hibari no pudo hacer nada. Tenía prohibido dar información directa de su primo.

La única cosa que pudo hacer Hibari fue comportarse como un acosador espeluznante siguiendo a Tsunahime en la universidad con la esperanza de que algún día Tsunayoshi apareciera.

Esa mañana como lo hacía todos los días salió del internado dejando a Kusakabe solo con las responsabilidades del internado. Llego a la mitad de la mañana esperando que fuera hora de almuerzo para ver si podía ver a Tsunahime. Ese día la suerte le sonrió, sus ojos se agudizaron, cuando vio a dos jóvenes acercarse a la entrada de la universidad. Uno tenía el cabello como llamas de fuego, y el otro castaño. Seguía igual de delgado aunque tenía un poco de musculo, su cabello seguía siendo rebelde quizás un poco menos; había crecido aun así seguía siendo mucho más bajo que él.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al campus, Hibari espero hasta que salieron. Media hora después ambos jóvenes salieron del campus, empezaron alejarse del lugar, caminaban en dirección al distrito comercial. Hibari los siguió en una distancia prudente, esperando que se separen y así poder acercarse.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a una cafetería, se sentaron en la mesas que estaban fuera del local, enseguida llego una camarera que se sonrojo al ver los guapos que estaban los dos hombres. Después de una rato el chico pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa y entro al local, Hibari tomo eso como su señal. Se acercó a la mesa casi corriendo.

—Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi levanto su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron por una milésima de segundo, enseguida regreso a su mirada normal, estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido después de todo vivió por un largo tiempo con su anormal familia en Italia.

—Hibari-san ha sido un tiempo. —tomo un sorbo de café sin azúcar.

—He estado esperando por este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tsuna no levanto su mirada de su taza de café.

— ¿Esperar que? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos en vez decir "hola" solo dices eso.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Hibari-san lo lamento mucho pero tengo un día ocupado.

Hibari siendo como es, no escuchó palabras de Tsunayoshi, agarrando a Tsunayoshi del brazo empezó arrastrar lejos de la cafería. Enma en ese momento regresa y lo vio, trato de perseguir a su amigo, pero se detuvo cuando Tsunayoshi le dijo que estaba bien, que se encontrarían en la tarde.

Tsunayoshi reconoció el camino, por supuesto que conocía el lugar donde estuvo por un periodo de tiempo, un periodo de tiempo lo suficiente para enamorase y para que le rompieran el corazón.

Al llegar Kusakabe como siempre recibió a Hibari en la entrada, su cara se transformó en sorpresa cuando vio a Tsunayoshi. Hibari ignoro a su fiel mano derecha siguió arrastrando a su Tsunayoshi que solo le dio una sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Tsuna se encontró con avalancha de recuerdos, sin embargo mantuvo su calma.

—Veo que Hibari-san no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan autoritario…

—Yo te amo.

Hibari interrumpió a Tsunayoshi, con esa frase. Tsunayoshi se quedó con la boca abierta con la mente en blanco.

— ¿Qué?

—No tuve valor para decirlo en ese momento, pero ahora tengo demasiado valor para decir que te amo y que quiero que permanezcas a mi lado.

Tsunayoshi miro a Hibari, aparto la mirada enseguida miro a cualquier parte menos a Hibari.

—Me equivoque, Hibari-san si a cambiando, ahora es más hablador.

—Quizás… pero aprendí que por no decir lo que siento perdí la única persona que amo. ¿Ya no me amas Tsunayoshi? —Tsunayoshi se mantuvo en silencio sin mírale —Entonces llegue demasiado tarde.

Hibari le dio la espalda a Tsunayoshi. Si Tsunayoshi ya no lo quería se lo tenía merecido porque lo dejo ir cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo en los brazos.

Tsunayoshi se quedó viendo la espalda de Hibari, aunque su cabeza le decía que se marchara que ya se ha olvidado de ese amor, sus pies no se mueven se quedan clavados en el suelo.

—Eres un hombre muy cruel — aunque no quería seguir hablando su boca se movió sola —. Yo espere tanto para que me dijeras que me amabas, pero nunca lo hiciste me rachaste; dejaste que me marcharas y ahora vienes y dices todo eso.

Hibari se dio a vuelta, sus ojos afilados se suavizaron, era compresible que Tsunayoshi le dijera que era un hombre cruel, después de todo él fue el único que se mantuvo diciendo que no lo amaba y hasta fue capaz de humillarle.

— ¿Puedes amar este hombre cruel? —camino hacia Tsunayoshi, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos — ¿puedes?

—Lo he hecho por años. —Tsunayoshi se rindió a su corazón. Desecho todos los argumentos de su cerebro, todas las advertencias y si, podía salir herido una vez más, pero no le importaba en ese momento todavía seguía amando a ese hombre como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento.

— ¿Está bien si te hago mío en este momento?

— ¿Por qué Hibari-san pide tanto permisos? El Hibari-san que conozco hacia todo a la fuerza.

—Entonces tomare lo que es mío.

Hibari arrastro a Tsunayoshi a su habitación, esa habitación que tuvieron varios momentos. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hibari no espero en llegar a la cama para atacar a Tsunaysohi. Lo ataco con un beso demandante, devoró sus labios como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Tsunayoshi sintió quedarse sin aire, su mirada se nublo y hasta creyó que sus oídos no escuchaban bien. Se estaba derritiendo con solo un beso.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, con dedos torpes por la urgencia de sentir la piel, sus respiraciones calientes rozaban la piel de cada uno, Tsunayoshi audazmente quito el cinturón de Hibari y desabrocho el pantalón. Hibari no se detuvo a contemplar lo atrevido que era Tsunayoshi, porque sabe cómo es; quizás esa fue la razón por la que se apodero de su corazón.

Caminaron torpemente hacia la cama, Tsunayoshi cayó encima de Hibari . Tsunayoshi restregó su parte inferior contra la de Hibari, mientras este agarraba sus nalgas, ambos estaban perdidos en la pasión reprimida por años. Se separan para poder besar otros lugares, marcar lo que era de ellos por años. Hibari le dio la vuelta a Tsunayoshi siendo el ahora el que tenía el mando. Hibari mordisqueó cada centímetro de piel de Tsunayoshi, dejando una estela de marcas rojas en toda la piel de su amante.

Tsunayoshi gustosamente abrió sus piernas para que Hibari tuviera mejor ascenso. Tsunayoshi sintió el placer indescriptible cuando su miembro fue cubierto por la cálida boca de Hibari, la lengua lamiendo toda su extensión y terminando en la punta hizo lloriquear pidiendo más. Hibari levando a Tsunayoshi hasta poder tener mejor dominio del orificio de Tsunayoshi, avergonzado a Tsunayoshi que pidió que no hiciera eso. Hibari no hizo caso y empezó a lamer el orificio fruncido para poder después introducir su falo.

Tsunayoshi sentía morir de vergüenza ver a Hibari prácticamente enterrando su rostro en ese lugar. Hibari dejo de lamer para dar paso a un dedo, que entro poco a poco haciendo suspirar a Tsunayoshi, siguió con un segundo dedo, hasta que ese lugar estuviera lo suficiente preparado.

—Hibari-san eso es suficiente, ya estoy listo.

Hibari miro a Tsunayoshi que era un desastre de jadeos y lágrimas de placer. No espero para que Tsunayoshi rogara una segunda vez. Acerco su pene a la entra, y empujo la mitad sacando un gran suspiro de Tsunayoshi, pero Tsuayoshi no está conforme con solo la mitad, empujando su cadera exigió que Hibari lo penetrara por completo. El miembro de Hibari entro por completo duro y palpitante dentro de Tsunayoshi disfrutando el calor y la estrechez.

Saco su miembro para volver a empujarlo dentro, lo hizo varia veces lentamente para que Tsunayoshi se acostumbrará, cuando sintió que era el momento empezó a penetrar con mucho más fuerza y mucho más rápido. Los jadeos y los gemidos fueron muchos más ruidosos y el olor a sexo se extendió por la habitación y los golpes las pieles fueron indecentes. Hibari se separa de Tsunayoshi para darle vuelta a Tsuanyoshi y penetrarlo por detrás, la sensación era mucho más profunda, para ambos. Tsunayoshi lloriqueaba entre el placer que azotaba su cuerpo.

—Voy a venirme tantas veces dentro de ti hasta poder embarazarte.

—Idiota.

Tsunayoshi dijo entrecortado mientras se venía. Hibari siguió empujando hasta que su semen lleno el interior de Tsunayoshi, saco su pene lentamente derramando su esperma. Ambos cansados quedaron tendidos sobre la cama, recuperando el aliento.

* * *

—Nii-san ¿Dónde estás?

La voz chillona de Tsunahime hizo pegar un brinco a Tsunayoshi, que se levantó rápido de la cama buscando su ropa que estaba toda tirada en el suelo. Hibari también se levantó pero pausadamente, como si no le importara los gritos de la hermana de su amante en la sala.

Tsunayoshi llego a la sala con sus mejillas coloradas y poco de sudor, el olor de la actividad reciente todavía estaba impregnado en su cuerpo, avergonzado miro a su hermana que lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, su amigo Enma que lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Nii-san te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—Hime-chan solo cálmate un poco. Antes de todo como sabias que estaba aquí.

—Enma me dijo; pero eso no importa ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… yo voy a estar con Hibari-san.

La cara de Tsunahime fue un poema, abrió su boca pero inmediato la cerro, su cerebro colapso en el momento que su hermano dijo eso. Por otro lado Enma sonrió y, le dio un pulgar arriba a su amigo, sin embargo lo bajo inmediatamente que Tsunahime le dio una mirada de odio.

— ¿Te has olvidado todo lo que hizo?

—Herbívora deja de hacer tanto ruido en un lugar que no es tu casa.

— ¡Tu! —señalo a Hibari, miro de arriba de abajo claramente podía ver que Hibari no tuvo el cuidado de arreglar su ropa, estaba claramente enviando un mensaje.

— ¿Qué? Puedes ver que Tsunayoshi es feliz conmigo.

— ¡Imposible! Nii-san como puedes, él te hizo llorar, por su culpa te fuiste.

Tsunahime se miraba furiosa, aunque tanta ira no hacia cosquillas a Hibari que orgullosamente coloco una mano en la cintura de Tsunayoshi.

—Nii-san nos vamos de aquí, ese hombre solo va a lastimarte otra vez.

— ¡Basta Tsunahime! —Tsunahime miro a su hermano sorprendida —.Yo te adoro, eres mi hermana pero no voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida. Primero ya sé me estoy tomando el riesgo de que Hibari-san me lastime, segundo Hibari-san no tenía toda la culpa que yo me fuera para Italia.

—Pero.

Tsunayoshi levanto la mano silenciando a su hermana en una clara advertencia de que todavía no ha terminado de hablar.

—Lo sé Hime-chan, sé que estas preocupada, pero voy a tomar este riesgo y de veras quiero que me apoyes.

Tsunahime abrió su boca para protestar una vez más, sin embargo al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermano solo pudo dejar un profundo y cansado suspiro.

—Bien. —dijo de mala gana —. Pero si tan solo una vez haces llorar a mi hermano yo voy a patear tu trasero.

—Yo también voy a ayudarte. —agrego Enma.

Tsunayoshi se rio entre dientes mientras Hibari puso los ojos en blanco. Luego de darle una larga mirada de odio a Hibari, arrastro a Enma fuera de la casa de Hibari, el pelirrojo antes de irse le dio una sonrisa de picardía a Tsunayoshi.

En la noche llego Kusakabe para preparar la cena. Poco después Hibari y Tsunayoshi aparecieron recién bañados; Kusakabe sabiendo lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde encerrado en la habitación, cuidadosamente preparo un menú para que ambos recuperaran energía.

—Estoy feliz que Sawada-san este aquí, de esa manera Kyo-san va dejar de acosar la universidad que asiste su hermana.

Hibari se ahogó con el té que estaba tomando en ese momento, Tsunayoshi miro a Kusakabe muy interesado en saber por qué Hibari era un acosador.

— ¿Acosador?

Kusakabe ignoro descaradamente la mirada afilada de su jefe.

—Desde que su hermana se marchó de aquí, Hibari supo que ella asistiría en la universidad local, desde ese momento cada día iba a patrullar con la esperanza de encontrarte.

Tsunayoshi sonrió radiantemente, y miro con picardía a Hibari.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

Hibari no dijo nada, siguió tomando su té como si no escucho la pregunta de su amante.

—Hibari me ama tanto que se convirtió en un aterrador acosador. —Tsunayoshi procuró hacer énfasis en aterrador acosador.

—Herbívoro ¿quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte?

Tsunayoshi se rio entre dientes, se acercó a Hibari.

—No me importaría ser mordido por ti. —era claro que había un doble sentido en esa frase.

Kusakabe fingió toser.

—Hey vamos a calmarnos aquí hay una persona pura que no debe escuchar esas coas.

Tsunayoshi se rio, agarro la mano de Hibari fuertemente, si alguien lo mirara en ese momento diría que es un completo idiota enamorado, y él no podría negar porque estaba completamente enamorado.

—Estoy feliz por ambos.

—Gracias. —agradeció Tsunayoshi —.También deseo la felicidad para Kusakabe, aunque ya la encontró hace un año cuando se casó.

—Si ya encontré la felicidad, mi mujer me hace muy feliz. Espero que Kyo-san también te haga muy feliz. Termine la cena ahora yo regreso a mi casa.

Ambos agradecieron a Kusakabe ante de que se fuera.

—Todos ponen en duda que te pueda hacer feliz.

—Eso es porque Hibari-san me hizo llorar.

—Eso no volverá a pasar.

—Lo sé, o vendrá un ejército para patear tu trasero.

—Eso no va a pasar. — Hibari se acercó a Tsunayoshi le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Vamos a la cama para seguir con lo que estamos haciendo temprano.

— ¿Y la cena?

—Luego.

—Hibari-san es un viejo pervertido.

—Pero amas a este viejo pervertido.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Por fin estaban juntos como debió ser años atrás, el destino les dio la oportunidad de estar juntos y amarse y esta vez su amor seria para siempre. Tsunayoshi logro domar a Hibari el carnívoro solitario. Hibari pudo domar a la princesa que era un delincuente.

* * *

Fin.

Estoy tan feliz y a la vez triste, esta es mi ultima historia, estoy muy agradecida por todos los que me apoyaron desde mi primera historia hasta la ultima, fui muy feliz leyendo sus comentarios.

Paz y amor para todos :)


End file.
